Una familia no tan típica
by AgusCooper
Summary: La familia Cooper-Fowler era para muchos, una familia modelo: Marido y mujer científicos, hijos bellos y igual de inteligentes... Pero como dije, para muchos, más no para todos.
1. chapter 1

-¿Crees que lo haré bien?

-Lo lograrás tranquilo- Decía Amy mientras arreglaba la corbata de moño de su esposo.

-¿Y tengo que vestir asi? No creo que nesecite esto para ir a Cheesecake Factory.

-Te vistes así para tu hija Sheldon, y la camisa es nueva asi que pide un babero por favor.

La mirada de Amy se dirigió hacia un lado sonriente, Sheldon se volteó y vio a su pequeña caminando hacia el con un vestido de princesa color violeta, que hacía juego con su hermosa tiara parecida a la que Sheldon le obsequió a Amy hace bastantes años.

-Estoy lista- Anuncio la niña.

Sheldon la miro de pies a cabeza, pensando en lo linda que era.

-¿Iras vestida así?- Dijo inocentemente.

-Creo que tú padre quiere decir que te ves hermosa- Añadió Amy.

-Te ves hermosa- Afirmó el.

-Pues muchas gracias Sheldon.

-¿Que te parece si mantenemos el "papa" esta noche?

-Bien, pero tendrás que llamarme Amanda.

Sheldon y Amy se miraron y sonrieron.

-Despues de ti, Amanda- Sheldon extendió su brazo para dejar que pase.

-Gracias, Sheldon.

Cuando Amanda salio hacia afuera para esperar a su papá, Sheldon se despidió de Amy.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir?

-No Sheldon, esta es una cita especial de padre e hija y además no estaré sola, Luke me hará compañía prepárare la cena y estaremos los dos.

-Asi es papa.

La pareja se dió vuelta observando a su hijo mayor, Luke James Cooper de once años era la viva imagen de su padre, era un niño delgado, alto, de cabello castaño claro y unos ojos de color azul intenso. Demás estaba decir que era un genio, al igual que Sheldon.

-Esta bien. ¿Por que no vas a cuidar a tu hermana que está afuera?, dile que saldré en un minuto.

-Claro- El niño salio.

-Espero que te diviertas, te amo- Amy se acercó a él y beso sus labios, no pudo resistir, se veía demasiado guapo en ese traje negro.

-Por supuesto, yo también te amo- Paso sus largas manos por las anchas caderas de ella, todavía estaban besándose hasta que un grito hizo que se separen rápidamente.

 _-¡Papá apresúrate o llegaremos tarde!-_ Se escuchaba gritar a Amanda desde afuera.

-Esa niña no tiene paciencia- Renegó Sheldon.

-Digna hija de su padre...

Mientras Sheldon y Amanda estaban fuera, Amy y Luke compartían una agradable cena en la casa.

-Esto es lindo- Comento Amy. -No he pasado mucho tiempo contigo estás ultimas semanas.

-Es cierto, pero lo comprendo, estás ocupada en el laboratorio, con papa y Amanda. No hay razón para que te sientas mal, todo está justificado pero admito que me siento un poco solo estos días.

Amy sonrió, Luke era tan parecido a su padre hasta en la forma de expresarse.

-¿Y hay algo que quieras contarme?- Sugirió la mujer mientras comía.

-No por el momento.

-¿Alguna niña que te guste en la escuela?

-Mama, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

-Tu papa decia exactamente lo mismo y míralo ahora, tiene esposa y dos hijos.

-Pero será diferente, yo hare investigaciones que no me dejaran tiempo para eso.

-Luke, cuando seas mayor y veas pasar los años, tu pensamiento cambiará drásticamente y te daré un ejemplo...

-Me pondras a papá de ejemplo, siempre lo haces- Interrumpió.

-Cuando lo conocí, nisiquiera toleraba que una persona este cerca de él y míralo ahora, fue a cenar con su hija tomado de la mano y me despidió con un beso. Ese es un claro ejemplo de que una persona puede cambiar.

Sheldon entró con Amanda a Cheesecake Factory, la niña miraba todo su alrededor con fascinación.

Buscaron una mesa para dos y un camarero se acercó.

-¿Me permite señorita?- Dijo cortésmente, entendiendo de lo que se trataba, puso una servilleta en el regazo de la niña y Sheldon sonrió.

Amanda miro al joven con fascinación.

-Por supuesto que se lo permito.

El joven se retiró. Sheldon y Amanda se dedicaron sonrisas.

La forma en que su hija lo veía, esa mirada definitivamente la había heredado de Amy.

-¿Y que te parece el lugar?

-Creo que debimos vestirnos más elegantes, este lugar es genial. ¿La tía Penny trabajaba aquí?

-Si, eso fue antes de que se convierta en actriz.

Tomaron su menú y comenzaron a leer.

-¿Cual hamburguesa prefieres?- Pregunto Sheldon.

-No quiero hamburguesa, prefiero langosta.

-¿Quieres comer langosta? ¿Estas segura?

-Papa, esta es una cena importante y por lo tanto hay que comer a la altura.

Sheldon miro disimuladamente el precio de la langosta en su menú, costaba $300 dólares el plato. Miro a su hija que tenía su vista en todo el lugar, no pudo decirle que no... en realidad nunca podía decirle que no.

-De acuerdo- Cedió.

Y ella sonrió, Amanda Cooper, una pequeña de 8 años de cabello castaño oscuro, con unos hermosos ojos verdes iguales a los de Amy y con unos par de anteojos color negro que le quedaban hermosos. Ella podía conseguir lo que quería, bastaba lanzarle una mirada a Sheldon para hacer lo que quiera pero no funcionaba con su madre algunas veces.

-¿Deberiamos entablar una conversación? Es la convención social durante una cena- La niña sugirió.

-Tienes razón, es la norma social. ¿Algo que quieras contarme?

-Claro que si, colega.

-¿Colega?- Pregunto sonriendo.

-Asi es..

-Preferiria que me dijeras papá.

-De acuerdo papá- Amanda le guiño un ojo. -¿Como vas en el trabajo? Quiero decir tu investigación.

-Satisfactoria, las teorías del tiempo del doctor Wolcott ayudaron bastante con mi interpretación de la teoría de cuerdas. Y mi investigación respecto a la materia oscura también va exelente.

-Eso es estupendo. ¿Quien es el doctor Wolcott?

-Un científico.

-¿Es tu amigo?

-No amigo, mejor dicho un casi-colega estimado. Fui a verlo hace un par de años, cuando le estaban festejando su despedida de soltera a tu mamá. Él vive en un bosque alejado de todo y de todos, sin teléfono ni televisión.

-Eso es extraño...

-Creo que si.

-Estuvo delicioso mamá, gracias. Iré a darme una ducha y luego me iré a dormir.

-Esta bien, descansa.

Amy se recostó en el sofá y leyó su libro favorito de Canterbury, solia leerle lo mismo a Luke cuando era más pequeño.

Una hora después escucho el sonido del auto de Sheldon en el garage, ya habia vuelto. Dejo el libro a un lado y antes de que se diera cuenta su esposo entraba por la puerta con Amanda dormida en su hombro.

-Hola Amy- Murmuró para no despertarla.

-Hola amor, ¿se porto bien?- Dijo refiriéndose a su hija.

-Claro que si.

Después de cambiar a Amanda a su pijama y acomodarla en la cama, Amy bajo hacia la sala encontrando a Sheldon todavía con el traje puesto pero sin corbata ni saco. La estaba esperando con dos tazas de té calientes.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Empezó la conversación ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-De maravilla, fue más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Y como estuvo tu noche?

-Bien, cenamos con Luke y charlamos un poco. De verdad nesecitaba pasar algo de tiempo con el y creo que tu también deberías.

-Lo haré, cuenta con eso.

Ambos rodeaban sus tazas con las manos, protegiendose con el calor que empregnaban. Sheldo la miraba embobado... Dios, como amaba a esa Vixen.

-¿Vas a besarme o no?- Apuro Amy.

-¿Disculpa?- Respondió sonriendo.

-Siempre que me miras así me besas. Te conozco Sheldon y creo que...

El físico callo a su esposa con un beso, su mano cubrio la suya, que estaba posada en su rodilla y recorrió con sus dedos el anillo de diamantes que Amy tenía colocado en su dedo anular.

La neurobiologa imitó su movimiento y acarició la mano izquierda de Sheldon desde arriba, pasando tocando su reloj hasta llegar al dedo anular, paso su dedo por el anillo liso de oro que rodeaba su dedo anular y sonrió.

Sus labios no se despegaban, eran como un par de imanes.

-El té se enfría, amor- Murmuró Amy sobre sus labios.

-No importa, vamos...- Se levantó del sofá tomando a su esposa de la mano, subieron a su habitación cerrando con pestillo detras de ellos.

-¿Luke estará dormido? No podemos hacerlo si aún está despierto- Mencionó Amy.

Sheldon miro su reloj.

-Son más de las 00:30, ya debe estar dormido. Iré a ver.

Sheldon salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la de su hijo.

-¿Luke?- Pregunto mientras entraba.

-¿Que sucede papa?- El niño estaba en su escritorio resolviendo algunas ecuaciones.

-¿Que haces despierto?

-Adelantando un poco mi trabajo. Déjame un rato más- Respondio distraído mientras ojeba su laptop.

-Es tarde, apaga todo y duérmete- Mando con su voz de padre estricto.

Luke hizo una mueca de disgusto, Sheldon pudo verse así mismo: esa era su expresión cuando algo no le agradaba.

Al terminar de vigilar que su hijo apague todo y se acueste, el castaño volvió a su habitación.

Al entrar no vio a Amy por ningún lado. Seguramente estaría en el baño, y no se equivocó, su esposa salio.

-Sheldooon- Llamo ella.

El nombrado se dió vuelta y contempló a Amy vestida como una Hufflepuff.

-Guau- Fue lo unicó que pudo decir.

-Y tengo una capa de Gryffindor para ti... haremos travesuras de nuevo.

-Que gran escandalo- Comento sonriendo traviesamente.

 **¡Hola! Hace un par de semanas tenía planeado escribir este fic. Si quieren continuación haganmelo saber en los comentario... ¡Gracias y viva Shamy!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Ay no…- Murmuro sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. -¿Cómo pudo pasar? Fuimos cuidadosos.

La alterada mujer guardo el curioso objeto en el bolsillo de su suéter y salió con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo allí? – Pregunto Sheldon al pasar, ella tenía una expresión en el rostro que no pudo deducir.

-Solamente tarde un poco. Iré a servir el desayuno- Beso suavemente los labios de su esposo y se fue, este solo se sonrojo.

-¡Amanda, Luke! ¡El desayuno está listo!

Los nombrados llegaron casi al minuto, Amanda sonriendo alegre y Luke con su misma expresión seria de siempre. Luego llego Sheldon y todos desayunaban en silencio, algo que resultaba curioso ya que el alboroto reinaba en aquella casa.

Sheldon, aunque a veces sea distraído, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su esposa, estaba en silencio y sólo miraba su comida.

Continuaron comiendo en completo silencio.

-Cuando deje a los niños en la escuela, iré al médico- Dijo Amy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás enferma mama?- Pregunto la niña preocupada.

-No mi amor, solamente quiero aclarar una duda que tengo- Le respondió tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-¿Cuál duda?- Siguió preguntando la niña.

-Eso no te incumbe.

Sheldon se sorprendió nuevamente, pocas fueron las veces que Amy regañaba a Amanda.

Madre e hijo viajaban en el auto camino a la escuela, iban en silencio.

-Invente un nuevo juego. ¿Quieres intentarlo?- Sugirió Luke.

Amy suspiro, estaba completamente nerviosa y no estaba de humor para nada, pero no podía desquitarse con su hijo.

-Cariño sabes que yo me divierto mucho con tus juegos pero, ahora no hijo. Quisiera viajar en silencio porque no me estoy sintiendo bien.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Realmente estoy preocupado.

-No creo que….

-Tengo un I.Q de 270, entenderé lo que te sucede no te preocupes- Interrumpió el infante.

-Se que eres muy inteligente pero de todas maneras este es un problema de adultos y…- No pudo seguir hablando por qué sintió unas nauseas horribles, orillo el auto y salió rápidamente.

-¡Mama!- Luke desabrocho su cinturón y también salió del auto.

Amy estaba detrás de un árbol expulsando el desayuno que comió hace menos de una hora.

-Mama que te suce…- El pequeño castaño vio la imagen de su madre vomitando, su rostro se torno pálido. Pero a pesar de eso se acerco a ella. -¿Te duele el estomago?

-No, no- Limpio su rostro con una servilleta y miro a su hijo. –Todo está bien, vamonos.

-Ya llegamos- Anuncio la joven madre mientras frenaba el auto.

-¿Estás segura de que estas bien?

-Si hijo. Iré al médico para ver qué me dicen.

-Bien adiós, te daría un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida pero acabas de vomitar, así que tendré que omitir esa norma social.

Ella sonrió calidamente, así era su hijo y así lo amaba.

-No te preocupes, que tengas un buen día.

Luke sujeto su maletín y salio del auto, Thomas, su amigo se acerco a el.

-Hola Luke, buenos días señora Cooper- Saludo educadamente.

-Hola- El niño devolvió el saludo.

-Hola Thomas, ¿como estas jovencito?- Amy sonrió.

-Bien, algo nervioso- Admitió.

-¿Porque?

-Bueno, hoy darán un examen de biología y no he estudiado lo suficiente.

-No seas ridículo Thomas- Interrumpió Luke. -la biología es lo mas fácil que hay, literalmente un juego del jardín de infantes.

-Eso es lo que tu crees...

-Bueno, te deseo suerte en tu examen- Le dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Mama, las buenas notas se obtienen estudiando con días de anticipación, no deseando suerte.

-¡Cállate! ¡Entra que se hace tarde!

Durante el almuerzo, el par de amigos se sento en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Para sorpresa de Thomas, Luke estaba en completo silencio observando el sándwich que tenía entre sus diminutas manos.

-¿Por que no comes?- Pregunto el pre-adolescente con curiosidad.

-Esa pregunta es correspondiente a los padres, pero de todas formas la respondere- Agregó el niño. -Mi mamá me dijo que se siente mal, pasaría al médico luego de dejarme aquí pero realmente me preocupa. Espero que todo esté bien.

-Estara bien Luke, no te preocupes, seguramente sólo sea algo simple- Dijo el muchacho tratando de animar a su pequeño amigo.

-Eso espero...

-Bueno señora, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?- Pregunto la doctora, era una señora de unos 50 años, con cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Vera me he sentido muy mal estás últimas semanas, tengo vómitos y náuseas matutinas, entonces quería desechar la idea de un...

-¿Embarazo?- Interrumpió.

La joven mujer dejo escapar un pesado suspiro. -Asi es.

-Bien, ¿por que no te colocas esta bata detrás del biombo? Prepárare todo y estaré aquí en unos minutos.

Luego de hacer todos los preparativos, Amy se acostó en la camilla, levantando la bata hasta la altura debajo de sus pechos, dejando al descubierto su vientre. La doctora desparramo delicadamente el helado gel antes de comenzar.

-Veamos...- Dijo mientras movía el pequeño aparato y miraba hacia la pantalla. -Feto de tres semanas, medidas de 9 cm, 170 latidos por minuto.

Amy no lo podía creer, iba a tener otro bebé y su cara era pura confusión y duda.

-¿Es su primer embarazo?- Pregunto la mujer.

-No, es el tercero y simplemente me sorprendí por que pasó algo de tiempo, mi hijo mayor tiene 11 años.

-¿Y el menor?

-Mi hija tiene 8 años.

-Pero usted... sabe quien es el padre del bebé, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que si! Mi esposo es el padre.

-Entonces no tiene de qué preocuparse, seguramente su esposo estará feliz de tener otro bebé.

-Eso espero...

Sheldon se encontraba terminando su trabajo en Caltech, este día se había sentido algo raro, como que algo le molestaba por lo que no pudo rendir al 100%.

-¿Listo para almorzar?- Dijo Leonard mientras entraba a la oficina de Sheldon.

-Ya voy- Respondió distraído.

-¿Pasa algo amigo?

-Creo que no me estoy sintiendo bien, es raro ya que he desayunado en la mañana.

-Quizas sea la presión por el trabajo, intenta comer algo y ya se te pasará.

Ya en la cafetería, Howard y Raj se unieron a ellos.

-¿Oye, acaso lo drogaste con sedantes?- Pregunto Howard de manera burlona a Leonard.

-¿Que?- Dijo confundido.

-Miralo esta muy callado.

-No se siente bien.

En ese momento el celular de Sheldon sonó, este lo revisó y era Amy. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al pasillo para responder.

-¿Amy, que sucede?

 _-Sheldon, después del trabajo podríamos cenar en casa... sólo los dos. Amanda y Luke pueden quedarse con Penny._

-Por supuesto, pero... ¿puedo preguntar la razón?

 _-Lo sabrás en la noche. Tengo que irme, adios._

-Adios amor.

 _-Te veo en un par de horas, te amo._

-Yo también te amo.

Después de esa llamada, Sheldon no dejaba de preguntarse por que Amy planeo todo esto.

-Sera mi retorcida cabeza pero sólo una palabra para mi... coito.

Había llegado la hora de irse, Sheldon junto sus cosas y se dirigió con Leonard a sus casas, ya que vivían a dos calles de diferencia.

Esas dos calles que tuvo que caminar, lo hizo pensando en lo que pasaría cuando llegué a su casa.

Abrió la puerta y estaba todo a oscuras, no había rastro de Amy, nisiquiera de Amanda que lo recibía euforicamente siempre que llegaba.

Paso y cerro la puerta, entró a paso lento a la sala y también había oscuridad total.

Entonces el aroma de velas lo llevo a la sala de estar, en el sofá estaba Amy sentada. Tenía puesto un lindo vestido color pastel y un suave maquillaje.

Se sentó a su lado, mirándola embobado y la tomo por los hombros para besarla pero lo detuvo.

-Espera, primero hay que cenar.

-Eso puede esperar...

-Creeme, es importante.

Sheldon la soltó y miro lo que había en la mesa de cafe.

-¡Spaguetti con pedazos de salchicha!

Sonrió como un niño y se sirvió un gran plato que deboro con mucho gusto.

Luego se acurrucaron en el sofá y vieron la película de Star Wars: El imperio contraataca, era la favorita de Sheldon.

-Oye, con todo esto no tuve tiempo de preguntarte algo- Dijo Sheldon rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Y los niños?

-Estan con Leonard y Penny, se ofrecieron a cuidarlos. Te lo dije hoy por teléfono.

-Entiendo.

La película terminó y se quedaron en silencio, Amy decidió no postergarlo más.

-Sheldon, hay algo que quiero mostrarte y quiero que tengas la mente abierta.

-Siempre- Respondió con seguridad.

Ella respiro hondo, saco el test de embarazo del cajón de la mesita y se lo dió sin decir nada.

Sheldon examinó el objeto con atención, los tics en su rostro no tardaron en aparecer.

-¿Es... una prueba de embarazo?- Cuestionó temblando levemente.

-Exacto.

-¿Y es... positiva?

-Si...

Amy se preocupó, Sheldon estuvo un rato sin decir nada.

-Sheldon, ¿estas bien?

-Si. ¿Por que?

-No has dicho nada durante un rato.

-Me tomo por sorpresa, es todo pero estoy muy feliz- Dijo con una amorosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creí que estarias enojado.

-¿Por que?

-No estábamos planeando esto pero...

-Amy debo confesarte algo, yo quería tener otro bebé hace un par de meses pero me daba miedo decirte, crei que te negarias.

-Sheldon...

-Estoy tan feliz... ¡Vamos a tener otro bebé!- Se abalanzó hacia Amy y la abrazo.

Amy sonrió, sus ojos no controlaban las lágrimas.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto ahora?- Cuestionó Sheldon.

-Mañana, ahora tenemos que buscar a Luke y Amanda y quisiera descansar un poco.

-Bien, tu relájate. Esto es entre el bebé y yo.

Se arrodilló al lado del sofá y acarició el vientre de Amy.

-Hola ahi adentro, se que quizás no estabas en nuestros planes pero... estoy muy feliz de que estés en camino y si eres niño o niña no me importa, siempre y cuando no quieras dedicarte a la geologia- Amy se río ante ese comentario. -estoy tan feliz de tener otro bebé con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, tu mami y te amaré de la misma manera como amo a tus hermanos.

Terminó, levantando suavemente la tela de su vestido y besando su vientre.

-Sheldon, eso fue tan bonito- Amy acariciaba su cabello, el todavía estaba arrodillado acariciandola.

Pasaron un rato más abrazados en sofá, Sheldon todo el tiempo con su mano sobre el vientre de Amy, dió su risita esa que suena como un suspiro.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Amy.

-¿Que me has hecho?

-¿A que te refieres?- Se levantó y se sentó correctamente.

-Mirame, soy esposo y padre de tres niños... ¡Tres! Si me hubieran dicho hace años que tendría esta suerte, me hubiera reído en la cara de cualquiera. Realmente imaginaba mi vida de otra manera, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Me encanta como resulto el final.

Sonrieron y se besaron tiernamente en los labios.

-¿Deberiamos decirle a los niños?

-Claro, que te parece si ya vamos a buscarlos.

-Esta bien.

Salieron de su casa y caminaron dos calles hasta la casa de Leonard y Penny.

-Espero que sea una niña- Mencionó Sheldon casualmente.

-No sabía que tenías preferencia.

-Los estudios demuestran que las niñas tienden a ser mucho más inteligentes que los niños. Y si quiere ser física teórica, bien por mi.

Amy sólo sonrió.

-Luke es muy inteligente, no lo subestimes.

-Es cierto.

Llegaron a la residencia Hofstadter, Leonard los hizo pasar con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Miren quienes son, la pareja poderosa de Pasadena! ¡Shamy!- Grito Penny emocionada.

-Hablas como si no nos hubieras visto en años- Dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-¡Luke, Amanda! ¡Sus padres ya llegaron!

Los nombrados vinieron casi al instante, Amanda corrió a los brazos de Sheldon y Luke le sonrió a Amy.

-¿Se quedarán a cenar?- Pregunto Leonard.

-Ya hemos cenado.

-Pero los niños todavía no, que tal si se quedan por un rato y charlamos.

-Si, tenemos grandes noticias- Anuncio Sheldon emocionado.

Leonard, Penny, Amanda y Luke cenaban pizza mientras Sheldon y Amy bebían una taza de té.

-¡Esto esta delicioso!- Exclamó Luke tomando una tercera porción.

-¿Como puede comer tanto y estar tan delgado?- Comento Leonard haciendo que todos se rían.

-Apple pie, come despacio que todavía hay demasiado- Lo regaño Penny.

-¿Todavia sigues diciéndole Apple pie? Ya no es un bebé- Dijo Sheldon sonriendo.

-Para mi siempre será mi bebé y por lo tanto siempre será mi Apple pie.

-¿Por que lo llamas así, tía Penny?- Cuestionó Amanda.

-Por que meemaw le dice "Moon pie" a tu papá, entonces decidí ponerle un apodo parecído a Luke. Y elegi "Apple pie".

-¿Y cuales son las noticias?- Leonard volvió al tema principal.

Sheldon y Amy se miraron, se dedicaron dulces sonrisas para después ponerse de pie.

-Bueno no hay mejor momento para decir esto que frente a nuestros hijos y mejores amigos...

Todos los miraron, intrigados.

-Amy y yo... ¡Vamos a tener otro bebé!

La familia Cooper se dió un abrazo mientras la pareja Hofstadter los miraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Estoy tan feliz, otro sobrino a quien amar!- Exclamó Penny emocionada abrazando a Leonard.

-Tambien quiero hacer un anuncio, más bien una propuesta- El físico experimental se arrodilló y tomo la mano de su esposa.

Ella lo miro bastante nerviosa.

-Penny, al ver a nuestros amigos agrandar su familia... me dan ganas de que finalmente iniciemos la nuestra.

-Leonard...

-Penny Hofstadter... ¿Aceptarias que tratemos de tener un bebé?

-¡Claro que si Leonard!

Había sido una noche de revelaciones, los Cooper volvieron a su casa.

Amanda había estado muy callada desde la noticia del nuevo bebé pero sus padres no se percataron de ello.

-Niños, ya es hora de dormir- Mando Amy. -ponganse sus pijamas y a la cama.

Después de prepararse, Amanda se acostó. Estuvo más de dos horas acostada mirando al techo, no podía dormir.

Se levantó y camino al pasillo, todo estaba oscuro, seguramente todos estarían dormidos, fue al baño y tomo un vaso con agua.

Estaba preocupada, vio que en la habitación de Luke estaba la luz encendida así que toco su puerta.

-¿Luke estás despierto?

El pequeño castaño abrió la puerta dejando entrar a su hermana.

-¿Que haces despierta? Ya es tarde.

-Suenas como papá- Dijo rodando sus ojos.

-¿Que quieres?

-No puedo dormir, tengo un problema.

-¿Me afecta?

-No.

-Entonces sufre en silencio.

-¡Tonto! Esto es de verdad.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Estoy preocupada por todo este asunto del nuevo bebé.

-A mi me pone feliz que mamá este embarazada. ¿A ti no?

-No es que no me pone feliz pero... ¿Que pasará con papá?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Que tal si cuando nazca el bebe, el simplemente... me ignore como lo hizo contigo cuando yo nací.

Luke la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Gracias por señalar que papá me ignora- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Esos son los niños?

Amy se levantó debido a las voces que hablaban un poco fuerte, miro a Sheldon y vio que estaba profundamente dormido. Salio de la cama y camino hacia el pasillo, vio la puerta de la habitación de Luke entre abierta y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Jovencito por que estás levantado?- Dijo en tono de reproche, ella también tenía que sonar como una madre estricta. -¿Amanda que haces aquí? Ve a tu habitación ahora mismo.

Después Amy volvió a su habitación, se recostó y Sheldon se giró hasta envolverla con sus largos brazos. Aún adormilado, colocó su mano derecha en su seno derecho por debajo de la tela de su camison.

Ella sonrió, beso su frente y volvió a dormir.

 **¡Nuevo capítulo!**


	3. chapter 3

La familia Cooper estaba cenando como cada noche, sólo el sonido de cubiertos chocando podian escucharse.

-Luckie- Llamo Amy.

-¿Que?

-Mañana tengo mi primera consulta prenatal y tu papá no puede ir, ya que tu no tienes que ir a la escuela mañana me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme.

-Claro mamá.

Amy sonrió, siempre podía contar con su pequeño hombrecito.

-¿Amanda quieres venir? Me harán una ecografía y podremos ver al bebé.

-No, eso no es de mi interés.

Luke miro a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, estaba siendo muy grosera.

-Oh- Fue lo unico que Amy dijo.

-¿Por que no puedes ir papá?- La niña se dirigió a Sheldon.

-Tengo una reunión importante con el presidente de la universidad y tengo prohibido faltar.

-Que excusa tan estúpida.

Amy, Sheldon y Luke quedaron en silencio, mirando el inusual comportamiento de la niña.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Dije que es una excusa estúpida, sólo dile a Amy que no quieres ir y punto.

-No voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera y a tu madre tampoco, estás castigada vete a tu cuarto... ¡AHORA!

Todos se sobresaltaron por el grito de Sheldon.

Amanda se levantó de la silla y fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Lo único que me faltaba! ¡Tengo que darle explicaciones a una niña sobre lo que hago!

Sheldon estaba furioso, no toleraba que le falten el respeto y menos sus hijos.

-Sheldon acompáñame afuera- Dijo Amy, sus ojos estaban acuosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

La pareja se retiró, el pequeño de ojos azules se quedó solo en la cocina. El también estaba enojado, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de Amanda.

-Tienes que disculparte ahora- Anuncio apenas entró al cuarto de su hermana.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo ella incrédula.

-Asi, pero más educada y dicelo a mama.

-No tengo que disculparme, no dije nada que no fuera verdad.

Luke estaba cada vez más molesto, el comportamiento de Amanda era igual al de... su padre. Totalmente grosero.

-Amy cálmate por favor...

Sheldon abrazaba a Amy, ambos estaban sentados en un banco que estaba en el pórtico de su casa. Ella lloraba amargamente, aferrándose a Sheldon en todo momento como si fuera su única esperanza.

-No puedo... Ella me odia, no se cual es la razón pero lo hace y también odia al bebé.

-No digas eso, Amanda si te quiere pero... yo tampoco sé lo que le pasa.

Amy estuvo llorando desconsoladamente durante casi 15 minutos, luego Sheldon la llevó a su habitación y hizo que se acostara a descansar.

Fue al cuarto de Amanda y vio a sus dos hijos sentados.

-Luke vete de la habitación, debo hablar con tu hermana y luego hablaré contigo.

El niño se fue, Amanda se quedó estática en su lugar, sin mirar a Sheldon.

El físico teórico tenía cara de pocos amigos, camino por la habitación con las manos detrás de su espalda y el ceño fruncido.

-Me darás una explicación ahora.

-¿Una explicación sobre que?

-Tu comportamiento, fue inaceptable.

-Papá por favor...

-¡Callate!

-¿¡Por que me gritas!?

-¡Se acabo! A partir de ahora estás castigada, no saldrás, me llevaré tu iPad no podrás usarlo y si vuelves a hablarle bruscamente a tu madre tendrás problemas más grandes. ¿Oiste?

Ella agachó la cabeza.

-Si papá.

Salio de la habitación y paso por la de Luke, pero no había nadie ahí.

Y fue a su habitación pero antes de entrar, escucho a Luke y Amy hablando como la puerta estaba entreabierta pudo verlos.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo mamá?

-Por favor... tu me dijiste, " _¿Que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?" ._

-Esta bien...

Amy sonrió y se acurrucó más en la cama, escuchando atentamente a su hijo.

El niño se aclaró la garganta.

-Soft Kitty, warm kitty, little ball of four... Happy Kitty, sleepy Kitty. Purr, purr, purr.

-Fue tan lindo, gracias bebé.

Luke se levantó y salio, se tropezó con su padre mientras caminaba.

-¡Papa lo siento!

-Descuida, ve a dormir que ya es tarde.

-Creí que querias hablar.

-Descuida hijo, ve a dormir y mañana hablamos- Dijo en un tono dulce.

-Claro- Asintio confundido.

A la mañana siguiente, Amy y Luke se preparaban para ir al médico.

Ella se colocó un vestido bordo y un suéter blanco por encima de este, completando con sus mocasines.

Y en cuanto a Luke, se puso su pantalón vaquero largo color azul y una remera gris con el logo de linterna verde.

-Yo me voy a la reunión, espero que sea un asunto importante por que realmente quería acompañarte a la consulta- Sheldon se quejaba mientras preparaba su maleta, colgandosela en el hombro izquierdo.

-Sheldon, siempre me has acompañado durante todo el embarazo de los niños, solamente faltarías a una sola consulta. No pasa nada, de todas formas tienes que saber que quiere el presidente.

El físico teórico todavía parecía preocupado.

-Ademas, Luke vendrá conmigo así que no estaré sola.

-Esta bien, sólo por hoy faltare pero ya no sucederá. Es mi deber ser un padre presente y responsable.

Amy sonrió, se acercó a él y lo beso... sus manos lo sujetaban firmemente de los antebrazos.

-Eres el mejor papá. Y quiero que no te preocupes, tienes que estar relajado para tu reunión- Hablaba mientras anudaba la corbata de su esposo, al terminar la planchó con su mano para sacar las pequeñas arrugas. -Te deseo suerte.

-Te amo- Confesó Sheldon con la más dulce de sus voces.

-Tambien yo...

-¡Mama son diez para las ocho tenemos que darnos prisa! Sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde y menos si se trata de ir al médico- Luke entró a la cocina buscando a Amy.

Amy sonrió y le habló a Sheldon al oído.

-Tu hijo es igual de maniático que tu... ¿Todavia sigues preocupado?- Susurro.

-No, ya no.

Al llegar al hospital, madre e hijo esperaban a ser llamados por la enfermera.

-¿Por que están tardando? Debieron llamarte hace siete minutos- Luke se quejaba mientras miraba el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

-Ya nos atenderán, quizás estén retrasados con otra paciente.

-Debo decir que el nivel de atención de aquí es bastante malo. ¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta?

Amy lo miro curiosa.

-No, dime.

-Bueno, vi que el doctor que te atenderá es hombre... ¿No sería algo incómodo para ti?- Pregunto inocentemente, causando una dulce sonrisa de parte de Amy.

-El Dr. Wheeler es una persona sumamente sería y profesional, el me atendió cuando estaba embarazada de ti y luego volvió a atenderme cuando estaba embarazada de Amanda. Tengo mi total confianza en el, lo conozco hace más de doce años.

-Amy Farrah Fowler- Escucho a la enfermera llamarla.

-Es nuestro turno- Dijo la neurocientifica a su hijo.

Al entrar al consultorio estaba el Dr. Wheeler, era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, alto, de pelo negro y ojos de un color azul claro.

-Amy, cuanto tiempo sin verte- Saludo amablemente cuando la vio entrar.

-Hola Dr. Wheeler, mire le tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Es James?

-Asi es...

Luke miro como el hombre se acercaba a él y revolvía su cabello castaño claro con su enorme mano, arruinando su peinado estilo "Muñeco de ventrilocuo" igual al de Sheldon.

-¡Mira cuanto has crecido!

-Hola señor Wheeler- Saludo seriamente.

-Doctor Wheeler- Corrigió sonriendo.

El solo lo miro.

-Bueno Amy... ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Amy le entregó la foto de su ecografía.

-Mi tercer regalo... me trajo aqui- Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Otro bebé! Felicidades Amy, tu esposo seguro está muy feliz.

-Si, lo está.

-Y supongo que su hermano mayor también está feliz- Añadió mirando a Luke.

-Si, yo también estoy feliz.

El doctor Wheleer siguió mirando atentamente a Luke.

-Vaya Amy, este niño es idéntico a su padre. Es realmente admirable su parecido.

-Eso me dicen todos.

Después de preparar todo, el doctor colocó el helado gel en el vientre de Amy y revisó los signos vitales del bebé.

-Bueno, por lo que veo tienes dos meses y medio de embarazo, el feto ya tiene el tamaño de una semilla de sésamo y sus signos vitales están dentro del rango normal.

-¿Dentro del rango normal? ¡Eso es inaceptable!- Dijo Luke preocupado.

-¿Disculpa?

-No quisiera meterme en su trabajo Dr. Wheleer, pero mi hermana y yo somos sumamente inteligentes, decir que el bebé está dentro del rango normal es algo... insultante.

-Quise, decir normal... normal dentro del rango de los bebés con un alto coeficiente intelectual- Se excusó el doctor, causando una risita de Amy.

Luke todavía no se veía muy convencido.

-Hemos terminado Amy, te veré dentro de dos meses para la siguiente revisión. Y de nuevo, felicidades por tu bebé.

-Gracias doctor.

-Aqui tienes la foto del ultrasonido.

-¡Ya dije que lo siento papá! ¿¡Que más quieres que haga!?

-¡Tal vez deberías dejar de renegar tanto y terminar tu tarea!

-¡Pues por la ciencia tal vez lo haga!

-¡Pues por la ciencia tal vez deberías!

-¡Bien!

-¡Afirmativo!

-¡Correcto!

-¡Genial!

La relación de Sheldon y Amanda se volvía más tensa con el pasar de los días, ella estaba rara, parecía molesta y Sheldon no entendía el por qué de sus reacciones.

-Ya llegamos- Anunciaba Luke mientras le abría la puerta a su madre.

 _-¿¡Por que eres tan irracional niña!? ¡Me tienes harto con tus pesadas actitudes!-_ Se escuchaban los gritos de Sheldon desde el segundo piso de la casa.

-Oh no, todavía están peleando- Se lamentaba Amy.

-Deberias hablar con ellos.

La mujer suspiro y subió el tramo de escaleras hasta el cuarto de Amanda, donde se escuchaban los gritos.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto apenas entró.

-Tu hija, me está faltando el respeto- Sheldon la miraba pidiéndole ayuda, no podía controlar la situación.

-Oigan ustedes dos, vine del obstetra, estoy muy cansada y hambrienta. Se pedirán disculpas, se darán un abrazo y Sheldon... tu harás la cena hoy por que no tengo ganas de cocinar. ¡Ahora disculpense!

Padre e hija se miraron, los dos estaban muy enojados.

-¿Cual es tu problema?- Le pregunto Amy a su hija.

-¡Nada! ¡A ti no te interesa!

De un momento a otro, Amy le dió una no tan suave cachetada a Amanda. Sheldon se puso pálido, como asustado por la reacción de su esposa.

La niña puso su mano justo donde su madre le había dado la cachetada.

-Me golpeaste- Apenas pudo articular esas palabras, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos.

Sheldon se quedó estático en un rincón de la habitación, nunca vio a Amy tan enojada.

-¿Por que nos tratas así? ¿Por que actúas como si odiaras al bebé? Desde que te dije que estaba embarazada estás comportándote pésimo. No me interesa lo que pienses, este bebe nacerá, lo haremos muy feliz y tu tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso.

Amanda se quedó callada, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos verdes. Sus padres la miraron, ella se largo a llorar amargamente.

-¿Por que lloras?- Cuestionó Sheldon preocupado.

-¡Ya no me vas a querer!- Murmuró entre sollozos.

-¿Eh?- El físico teórico no entendía del todo el por qué de su llanto.

-Hija, cálmate. Vamos a la sala para que hablemos- Amy la tomo de la mano y junto a su esposo salieron de la habitación.

-Veamos, dinos qué pasa- Sheldon se sentó en "su lugar" del sofá justo al lado de su esposa.

-Despues de que el bebé nazca, me ignoraras como hiciste con Luke.

-Yo no hago eso...

Amy miro a su esposo con reproche.

-Bueno, supongamos que a veces lo hago- Admitió -Pero yo lo amo, es mi hijo y a ti también. Este bebe no cambiará lo que yo siento por ti.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto, todavía estaba insegura.

Sheldon se levantó de su lugar y abrazo fuertemente a Amanda, dándole un gran beso en la mejilla.

Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas y se aferro al cuello de su padre. Miro a Amy con culpa.

-Lo siento mama- Murmuró mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Tranquila- Amy también se levantó y la abrazo, se quedaron los tres abrazados por unos minutos.

-¿Te vas a calmar ahora?- Le pregunto el físico acomodando el cabello de su hija, que estaba humedecido por el sudor.

-Si- Respondió débilmente.

-Bien. Tienes que acompañar a tu madre durante el embarazo y tratar de tomarte mejor las cosas- Dijo Sheldon.

-Si papá, prometo que lo haré.

-Ahora... ¿Que quieres hacer?

-¡Quiero ver Star Wars!

-¡Genial eso haremos!- Grito Sheldon de alegría.

Amy suspiro.

-Yo me voy a la casa de Penny, para traer a Luke.

-¡Esta bien!- Dijeron papá e hija al unisono.

Knock, knock, knock.

-Hola Amy adelante- Saludo Penny, dejándola pasar.

-¿Y Luke donde está?- Pregunto Amy mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

-Esta en su habitación- Respondió simplemente la rubia.

-¿Su habitación?- La neurocientifica estaba sorprendida.

-Tenemos una habitación de invitados y como no viene nadie, le dije a Luke que podía quedarse con ella y traer unas cuantas cosas, entonces cuando quiera quedarse ya tiene su habitación.

-Interesante.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?

-No gracias.

-¿Tu esposo la jirafa y Amanda al fin arreglaron las cosas?

-Si están mejor- Respondió sonriendo.

-¡Mama!- Gríto Luke corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola hijo- Amy lo abrazo. -¿Vamos a casa?

-Claro. Adios Penny, te veré mañana- Se despidió el pequeño castaño.

-Adios Apple pie.

Tomando del brazo a su madre, caminaron hacia su casa.

Al llegar Amy se encontró con la imagen más tierna que jamás había visto, Sheldon estaba en el sofá durmiendo y Amanda estaba encima de él abrazándolo, también estaba dormida.

Silenciosamente, saco su celular y tomo una foto de ese bello momento.

 **¡Nuevo capítulo!**


	4. chapter 4

Sheldon estaba con los muchachos en la tienda de cómics revisando los nuevos números que habían llegado.

-Creo que Ben Affleck es el peor Batman que eligieron- Decía Howard.

-Puede ser pero hizo un buen trabajo en "Batman vs Superman"- Raj argumento.

Leonard y Sheldon sólo se limitaron a escuchar a sus amigos.

-Oigan chicos- Llamo Stuart. -Este sábado daré una fiesta de disfraces por hallowen y están invitados.

-¡Genial!- Dijeron todos en coro.

-Que inmaduros- Murmuró Sheldon, pero lograron oírlo.

-Tienes dos hijos y tu esposa está embarazada, de todas formas sigues viniendo a una tienda que vende revistas con dibujos de superheroes. Así que no somos nosotros los inmaduros- Leonard se enojó.

-¡Oye! ¿Y que hay de Howard? El tiene dos hijos.

-Si pero Michael y Halley ya se acostumbraron a ver que vengo aqui.

-Vamos Sheldon, pueden traer a toda su familia.

-No se si Penny quiera venir- Dudo Leonard.

-Bernadette vendrá, estoy seguro y los niños tambien- Comento Howard.

-Cuando Amy vea que Luke vendrá, ella también lo hará pero no creo que Amanda quiera venir- Dijo Sheldon.

-Entonces los espero a todos- Finalizó Stuart sonriendo.

-¡Amy, niños! ¡Ya llegué!

-Hola amor, la cena esta lista- Dijo Amy dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Papa fuiste a la tienda de cómics?- Pregunto Luke.

-Si- Afirmó.

-¿Por que no me llevaste? Yo quería ir.

-Iremos otro día, oigan ahora que lo mencionaste...- El físico teórico tomo asiento en la mesa, junto a su familia. -Stuart dará una fiesta de disfraces para hallowen en la tienda de cómics, podríamos ir.

-¡Seria genial!- Exclamó Luke.

-Yo también ire- Agregó Amy.

Sheldon busco la mirada de Amanda, pero ella sólo fruncio el ceño. La niña jugo nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello castaño.

-¿Amanda?

-¿Por que siempre hacemos esto?- Pregunto exasperada.

-¿Que cosa?

-Cada año vamos a la tienda de cómics a celebrar hallowen. ¿Por que no sólo yo y Luke vamos a pedir dulces a las casas como niños normales?

-No saldrán solos de noche, es peligroso- Sheldon ya se estaba enojando.

-Pero a mi si me gusta ir a la tienda de comics- El niño comento.

-Tranquilos, todos iremos...

Amy y Penny estaban en la casa Hofstadter tomando té.

-¿Tu y Leonard irán a la tienda de cómics este sábado?- Pregunto Amy curiosa.

-No se si quiero ir... todos los que irán son muy raros.

-¿Como mi esposo y mi hijo?- La neurocientifica fingió estar ofendida.

-¡No! Es decir, cada año hacemos lo mismo. Ya es aburrido.

-Amanda le dijo lo mismo a Sheldon.

-Tengo una idea- Sugirió la rubia. -Ustedes vayan a la fiesta, Amanda y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

-Es una buena idea... le preguntaré a Sheldon.

-Aproposito. ¿Donde esta?

-Fue a comprar disfraces con Luke. Ambos están muy entusiasmados con la fiesta, no paran de hablar sobre eso.

-Bueno, de tal palo tal astilla.

-¿Que te parece... pan y mantequilla?- Sugirió Luke.

-No lo sé, un disfraz en pareja seria mejor- Sheldon revisaba su laptop en busca de opciones.

-¡Ya se!

-¿Que?

-Que tal si yo me disfrazó de Luke Skywalker y tu de Han Solo.

-¡Es una brillante idea, vamos a la tienda de disfraces!

-¿Te vas a disfrazar de Luke Skywalker? Es una forma ingeniosa de usar tu nombre, cariño- Felicito Penny.

-¿Y ya compraron los disfraces?

-¡Si y trajimos uno para ti mamá!

Sheldon saco de una bolsa un paquete con el disfraz de su esposa. Amy lo abrió, dudosa de las ocurrencias de sus baboos.

-¿Esto es...?

-El disfraz de la princesa leia- Explico a Sheldon. -Te quedará perfecto.

La neurocientifica se limitó a sonreír, al ver la expresión de alegría de los dos hombres más importantes de su vida... no pudo decirles que no.

-De acuerdo, lo usaré.

Ese mismo día, a la noche, Sheldon estaba en su cama leyendo su iPad mientras esperaba que Amy saliera del baño.

-Oye. ¿Sigues despierto?- Dijo Amy apenas salio.

-Si.

Ella se acostó en su lado de la cama, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, depositando un suave beso en una de las venas sobresalientes de su cuello.

-¿Que estás mirando?

-Estaba poniéndome al día con lo e-mails de la universidad.

Pasaron un rato más en esa posición y luego Sheldon apago su iPad, acomodándose en la cama. Paso su brazo por debajo del cuello de Amy y la abrazo.

-¿Enserio te pondrás el disfraz?- Cuestionó Sheldon curioso.

-Si. ¿Por que preguntas?

-Pensaba... que tal vez, podrias usarlo aquí cuando volvamos de la fiesta.

-Cuenta con eso- Afirmó besando la misma vena que sobresalia de su cuello.

Amy jugaba con el botón de su camisa verde del pijama, logró desabrocharla y descubrió algo interesante.

-Sheldon no te pusiste la camisa blanca debajo del pijama- Comento.

-Si lo olvidé y no quise quitarmela de nuevo.

-No importa, me gusta.

Metió su mano dentro del pijama y acarició su pecho suavemente con los dedos. Sentía que la piel de Sheldon se erizaba ante su toque y quedó fascinada, hasta que la detuvo.

-Pequeña dama, sabes lo que pasará si sigues haciendo eso.

Sólo sonrió.

-Esta bien. Pero tengo una petición...

-Dime.

-¿Podrias dormir sin camisa? Digo con el torso descubierto- No sabía por qué, pero se sonrojo.

Sheldon accedió, sentándose y bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa, se quitó su camisa de pijama. Amy simplemente dejo de respirar, había visto a Sheldon sin camisa muchas veces pero era una imagen que no dejaba de impresionarla.

Se volvió y abrazo a esposa, besandola y pegando su pecho a sus senos que estaban cubiertos por la tela de su camison. Decidido, sujeto la prenda de su mujer y la deslizó sobre su cabeza para sacarsela, una vez desnuda, volvieron a abrazarse y sus pieles se tocaban mandando descargas eléctricas a ambos.

-Mama has visto el...- Luke entró sin tocar a la habitación.

Sheldon y Amy se separaron rápidamente.

-¡Luke toca antes de entrar! ¿¡Por que no estás dormido todavía!?- El físico teórico estaba enojado pero más avergonzado.

-¡Lo siento!- Exclamó tapándose los ojos con las manos.

-No te destapes los ojos. ¿Que nesecitas?- Dijo Amy cubriéndose hasta el cuello con la sabana.

-¿Donde esta el cargador de mi laptop? Por que no lo encuentro.

-Arriba de la despensa, en la cocina y no vuelvas a dejarlo allí.

-Gracias- Se dió la vuelta y estaba por salir de la habitación.

-Cuando encuentres el cargador... ¡Duermete!- Gríto Sheldon.

El físico teórico se levantó y le puso el seguro a la puerta, se aseguró de que no se abría y volvió a la cama.

-Ahora no nos van a interrumpir.

Se subió encima de ella tratando de no aplastarla, beso su cuello con fervor y Amy daba suaves risitas.

Ella acariciaba la suave piel de su cuello, Sheldon estaba a punto de iniciar un húmedo beso pero...

 _-¡Mama, papá! Habrán por favor._

Se dieron vuelta, aún abrazados y Sheldon se dejó caer encima de Amy.

-¿Por que decidimos tener hijos?- Pregunto murmurando en su cuello riéndose, ella lo imito y acarició su pálida espalda.

Se acomodaron y Sheldon se levantó de la cama, destrabando la puerta.

-¿Que sucede?

-No puedo dormir, tengo pesadillas- La pobre Amanda estiro los brazos para que su padre la tomará.

-Amanda, ya tienes ocho años. Eres un poco mayor para que te cargue todavía.

Ella ignoro su queja y se sujeto firmemente de su papá, rodeandole el cuello con sus cortos brazos.

-¿Puedes llevarme a mi cuarto?

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

Diez minutos después Sheldon regreso a su habitación.

Amy se volvió a poner su camison y estaba leyendo su iPad.

-¿Amanda de durmió?

-Así es.

Sheldon volvió a acostarse, todavía estaba con el torso descubierto y sus pantalones. miro a Amy y parecía preocupada.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Sheldon quitándole amablemente el iPad, sujetando su mandíbula y mirándola a los ojos.

-Estoy preocupada.

-¿Por que?

Dió un gran suspiro, se sentó mejor en la cama y apoyo su mano en su vientre.

-No malinterpretes lo que voy a decir, yo amo a nuestros hijos. Pero cada vez tenemos menos tiempo para nosotros y si, estoy hablando del sexo.

Sheldon emitio una risita traviesa y tomo la mano de Amy.

-Oye no digas eso, los niños no interfieren en nuestra vida sexual para mi. Y cuando nazca el bebé, los dejaremos a los tres con Penny y nos iremos un fin de semana por medio, solo nosotros dos.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto risueña, se sentía como una adolescente.

-Claro mi amor...

Se acercó a ella y la beso suavemente, apenas acariciando sus labios con los suyos sin intervención de la lengua.

-Furia y terciopelo, libre prisionera... yo te quiero así de esa manera- Sheldon murmuró en el oído de su esposa.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto riéndose.

-Te estoy cantando, para que te relajes..

-Ya veo.

-¿Funciono?- Pregunto levantándose un poco para mirarla.

-Si, fue hermoso lo que dijiste- Le dió un suave beso en su mejilla, sus labios rasparon contra su barba creciente.

-Te amo Amy.

-Yo te amo más...

Y abrazados, se durmieron.

Luke estaba muy emocionado por la fiesta de disfraces y paso la noche acomodando su disfraz de Luke Skywalker, solamente faltaban 4 días para la fiesta.

 **¡Nuevo capítulo!**


	5. chapter 5

Y había llegado el gran día, en sólo unas horas, la fiesta de disfraces en la tienda de comics de Stuart se llevaría a cabo y el pequeño hijo de Sheldon no podía estar más emocionado.

-El desayuno está listo- Anuncio Amy sirviendole la avena a Sheldon.

Amanda corrió hacia el comedor y tomo su lugar, empezó a comer con gran ansiedad y a Amy le pareció extraño no ver a Luke, sobre todo en día de avena.

-Busca a tu hermano- Le Dijo a Amanda.

-¿Donde esta?

-No lo se, supongo que en su cuarto.

La niña subió las escaleras directo a la habitación de su inusual hermano y lo encontró disfrazado.

-¿Que estás haciendo? Todavía faltan horas para la fiesta Luke.

-Solo quería probarmelo una vez más antes de ir- Explicaba.

-Bueno, pero date prisa por que el desayuno está listo.

Minutos después Luke bajo al comedor, sentándose junto a su familia.

-¿Y a que hora empieza la fiesta?- Pregunto Amy.

-A las 19:00- Responde Sheldon. -¡Estoy muy emocionado! Hace tiempo que Stuart no hace una fiesta de disfraces.

-¿Wil Wheaton también va a ir, papá?- Cuestionó Luke bastante curioso.

-Supongo que si, seguramente se disfrazará de Wesley Crusher.

-¿Como puede disfrazarse de Wesley Crusher, si él es Wesley Crusher?- Desafío Amanda.

-Bueno...- Sheldon se quedó pasmado, sacando una divertida risa de Amy.

-¿Tu vas a ir?- Amy le preguntó a su hija.

-No, me quedaré con Penny en su casa.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres ir?- Insiste Sheldon. -Te compre un traje de Wookie por si cambiabas de opinión.

Amanda lo miro incrédula, sus padres le ponían esos trajes de Wookie cuando era una bebé, pero no ahora.

-Estoy muy segura papá.

-Te dejaré dinero para que compres una pizza, no vayas; lo acepto pero tú te lo pierdes- Concluyó Sheldon muy serio.

Para matar el tiempo, Sheldon y Luke estaban mirando una película.

Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida, para ser exactos.

-Ya son las 17:30- Les informa Amy. -¿Se van a preparar ahora o...?

-¡17:30! ¡Tenemos que prepararnos ahora!

Sheldon se vistió en su habitación, con su vestuario de Han Solo.

Camisa sin cuello blanca, chaleco azul y botas negras. Con su pistola Blaster.

Amy entró a la habitación, el físico se maravillo con lo que vio.

Traía puesto el vestido de la princesa Leia, su peinado clásico de dos rodetes que le tapaban un poco las orejas y su vestido blanco.

En el vestido, sobresalia un poco la parte baja de su vientre. Debido al poco avanzado embarazo, lo que la hacia mas hermosa y radiante.

-Estas bellísima, quiero decir, siempre estás hermosa pero hoy te ves... deslumbrante- Alagaba.

-Gracias. Aunque me siento como una novia en apuros con este vestido y parece que tengo audífonos gigantes con el peinado.

-Por favor, Amy te ves hermosa.

Ella sólo le sonrió y lo miro.

-Y tu te ves demasiado guapo vestido como Han Solo- Se acercó y le acomodo los cordones de la camisa. -Mucho más guapo que el original, debo decir.

Sheldon se sonrojo y paso su largos dedos por la manga de su vestido.

Sujeto su agarre más firmemente de su brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo. La beso dulcemente, con un poco de intensidad, puso su mano detrás de su cuello para evitar que se aparte.

Ella sentía maravilloso el agarre que Sheldon le daba a su cuello, era tan firme pero delicado al mismo tiempo, que la derritió.

-Sheldon, espera- Lo detuvo agitada. -Los niños pueden entrar, además ya tenemos que irnos.

-Como me gustaría quedarme aquí y quitarte ese disfraz- Murmuró con voz grave.

La piel de Amy se erizo.

-¿El Dr. Cooper prefiere el sexo antes que una fiesta de disfraces?

-Mis prioridades cambiaron un poco- Confesó sonrojado.

Soltaron unas risitas suaves y se volvieron a besar.

 _-¡Mama, papá! Ya tenemos que irnos-_ Gritaba Luke desde la cocina.

Sheldon separo sus labios y miro a la puerta.

-Hoy los dejaremos con Penny- Dijo volviendo a besar a su esposa.

-¿Por que?- Cuestiono traviesamente, ella ya sabía la respuesta.

-Bueno- Comenzo a decir dudoso. -Esparaba, que tal vez nosotros podríamos...

-Es broma Sheldon- Lo tranquiliza. -Yo también quiero estar contigo.

Bajaron a la sala y allí estaba Luke.

Como Luke Skywalker.

Vestía un bata blanca, con su cinturón y espada luminosa. Pantalones tipo chandal color caqui y botas desgastadas hasta debajo de las rodillas.

En ese momento Penny entró por la puerta.

-Lindo disfraz Apple pie- Comento Penny cuando lo vio.

-Lo se, me veo guapo. Pero hay un problema...

Sheldon, Amy y Penny lo miraron. -¿Que problema?

-Luke Skywalker es rubio, mi pelo es castaño y no estoy seguro de cómo debo peinarme, los ojos azules ya los tengo.

-Que niño tan vanidoso eres- Acusaba su madre. -Eres tan lindo pero no presumas. ¿Como es su peinado?

-Como el de Mick Jagger cuando era joven.

-Es cierto, no tienes el cabello tan largo. ¿Pero si solo te despeino un poco para darle movimiento?- Sugirió Penny.

-Tu eres la sabía en estos temas; ¿Pero que te parece Elon Musk combinado con Thomas Edison?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con Luke Skywalker?- Pregunto la rubia confundida.

-Nada, pero quiero eso.

Penny lo peino, tratando de seguir sus indicaciones. Al terminar, le dió un espejo.

-¿Alguna vez has visto una foto de Edison?- Cuestionó mirandose.

-De hecho se ve bien Luke- Comento Leonard mirándolo, había llegado hace unos minutos.

-Creo que tendré cuidado, las chicas querrán arrancarme el cinturón cuando me vean...

Penny soltó una silenciosa carcajada.

-Mi Apple pie como te quiero- Dijo sin más.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Crees que habrá chicas en esa fiesta...

El niño sólo la miro condescendiente, noto que Leonard estaba con ellos y hizo una mueca de desagrado, lucia igual que su padre.

-¿R2-D2? ¿Enserio?- Dijo burlándose.

-Si Leonard. ¿R2? Te ves mas enano de lo que eres- Crítico Penny.

-¿Por que son malos conmigo?

Los dos se reían a carcajada limpia.

-¿Tu tampoco iras Penny?- Pregunto Amy.

-No, me quedaré con Amanda. Pediremos algo de comer y supongo que veremos una película.

-Bueno...

Ya en la tienda de cómics, Luke estaba muy emocionado por el concurso del mejor disfraz.

-¡Howard, Bernadette!- Amy saludo emocionada.

-Hola chicos- Saludo Bernadette.

La pequeña rubia miro al hijo de sus amigos.

-Hola Luckie, te ves muy bonito con ese disfraz- Se acercó a él y lo abrazo, al principio el niño no correspondió al abrazo pero una mirada amenazante de parte de su madre, lo hizo devolver la muestra de afecto.

-Gracias- Luke acomodo su ropa.

-Ey- Lo llamó Howard.

-Hola, ingeniero.

Detrás de Howard, salieron Halley y Michael. Ella ya tenía 13 años; era muy parecida a Bernadette, bajita, rubia y con ojos azules.

Y Michael, el tenía 12 años, cabello negro, también era de mediana estatura y ojos azules.

-¡Luke!- Halley se abalanzó al delgado niño y lo beso furtivamente en la mejilla.

-Halley, puedes besarme pero ten cuidado.

-¡Hija!- El ingeniero sujeto a Halley de los hombros, alejandola del niño.

-¿¡Que pasa papá!?

-Ni se te ocurra tratar de relacionarte sentimentalmente con este niño- Le murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Que, por que?

-¡Por que no quiero que tú esposo sea un loco!

Para su mala suerte, Amy lo escuchó.

-Oye, no hables así de mi hijo- Amenazó con voz sería.

Sheldon sonrió, le recordaba cuando su madre Mary lo defendía.

Comieron, bebieron y se divirtieron, un encontrón leve entre Sheldon y Howard respecto a sus campos científicos era lo único que se interponia en la celebración.

-¿Como va todo con tu embarazo?- Pregunto Bernadette.

-Todo en orden, falta poco para que el bebé tenga la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Que bueno. ¿Como se tomó Sheldon la noticia? No te pregunte eso.

-Se puso muy feliz- Contaba sonriente.

-¿Y lo niños?

-Luke se puso muy contento, Amanda al principio no pero luego se hizo a la idea.

-Muy bonito tu disfraz, eh- Alagaba Halley.

-Gracias, mi papá me lo compro- Luke sonrió orgulloso de su vestimenta.

-¡Llego la hora de saber quién es el ganador del concurso!- Anunciaba Stuart.

-Luckie ya es hora- Amy tomo del brazo a su hijo, muy emocionada.

Todas las personas que estaban ahí hicieron una ronda, unas disfrazadas de la liga de la justicia; otras de Batman; de animés; Superman, entre otros superheroes.

-Y los ganadores al mejor disfraz son... ¡Han Solo, Leia y Luke!

El pequeño niño tardo un poco en procesarlo, luego sonrió enormemente y corrio para agarrar su tan esperado premio.

-¡Felicidades familia Cooper!- Felicitaba el dueño de la tienda.

-¡Ganamos!- Luke estaba súper feliz, sus ojos azules brillaban.

-¡Mi niño, te felicito!- Amy abrazaba a su hijo, muy contenta.

Mientras, Amanda y Penny se encontraban en la residencia Hofstadter. Estaban viendo una película y comían pizza.

-¿Como dijiste que se llama la película?- Pregunta la niña.

-Si tuviera 30.

-¿Pero te das cuenta de algo?

-¿Que?

-Sospecho que ella sólo se queda con Matt, sólo por que sabe que será muy guapo cuando sea mayor.

-Es cierto- Dijo sorprendida.

-Mark Ruffalo... es, como explicarlo- Dudo confundida.

-¿Guapo?- Concluyó mirándola traviesamente.

-Algo... asi.

-Jajaja, estás descubriendo los gustos de una chica.

-¿Y comenze bien?

-Bueno, Mark Ruffalo es un hombre bastante guapo. Así que, si es un buen comienzo.

-Genial... quiero otra porción de pizza.

-Claro, toma- Le ofreció una rebanada.

Mientras comían; Amanda miraba a Penny, le parecía una chica genial.

-¿Que tanto miras?- Pregunto la rubia sintiéndose observada.

-Nada simplemente... me encantaría ser como tu- Confesó.

-¿Como yo?- Repitió sorprendida. -Pero y tu madre...

-Sinceramente- Interrumpió. -No se si quiero ser como mi mamá.

-¿Por que no? Es muy inteligente y una exelente madre.

-Si lo se, pero...

-Escuchame- Dijo seriamente. -Amy es una mujer admirable, tendrías mucha suerte de ser como ella.

La niña se quedó callada.

-Tienes razon- Concluyó avergonzada.

Los tres Cooper volvían de la tienda de cómics, el niño estaba muy feliz y se le notaba.

 **¡Continuara!**


	6. chapter 6

-Now look at me and tell me what you see, since you are no longer in my life I do not suffer for your love and I feel so good, I assure you that I would not change a single moment that I am living now without you...

La canción sonaba en el iPad de Amanda.

Ella cantaba a todo pulmón en su habitacion, vestida con su pijama y usando una flauta de juguete como micrófono.

Sheldon siempre decía de manera orgulloso, que mandaba en su hogar con mano firme. Pero esa mano se aflojaba bastante cuando... Penny era la niñera.

La simpatica rubia estaba enseñándole a Luke a jugar poker. El aprendió muy rápido, no podía esperar menos de su pequeño genio.

-Apuesto cinco dólares- Dijo el niño sacando el dinero de su lata de metal.

-Espera un minuto Apple pie. Quiero enseñarte algo- Tomo el espejo de mano que estaba a su lado y se le dió a Luke. -Mira tus cartas y luego al espejo.

-Ey, estoy sonriendo- Declaró con su sonrisa torcida, el gesto lo había heredado de su padre.

-Exacto. ¿Y que quiere decir eso de tus cartas?

-¿Que me gustan?

-Buen chico. Ahora... mírame a la cara y dime qué ves.

-Arrugas- Dijo seriamente, Penny lo miro enojada.

-Te salvas solamente por que te amo. Voy a volver a mirar mis cartas y tu me dirás lo que entiendas.

Ella miro sus cartas y hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Estas enojada.

-Lo que significa...

-¡Que no tienes buenas cartas!- Exclamó contento.

-Asi es. Entonces... veo tus cinco dólares y subo a quince dólares.

-¿Quince...?- Dijo dudoso.

-Tomalo o déjalo.

-No, tu tienes malas cartas y yo tengo buenas cartas. ¡Lo tomo!- Saco mas dinero y lo puso encima de la mesa. -Dobles parejas de cincos y nueves.

-Mmm, que lastima... trío de reinas. ¡Yo ganó!

-¿Que? Pero estabas enojada.

-Te hice creer que estaba enojada.

-Pero eso es mentir, le mentiste a tu Apple pie- Dijo ofendido.

-Engañe a mi Apple pie- Penny se defendió mientras volvía a apilar las cartas.

Luke volvió a mirarse al espejo.

-¿La gente también sabe de esto?- Cuestionó seriamente.

-Luke, lo que se refleja en el rostro de las personas no es siempre lo que hay en su corazón.

-Eso lo cambia todo. ¿Entonces como sabes en quien confiar?

-No lo sabes, eso hace que la vida se vuelva interesante.

El niño la miro con los ojos abiertos, eso probablemente no lo dejaría dormir en la noche.

-¡Penny ya llegamos!- Anuncio Amy.

-¡Estoy en la cocina!

Amy y Sheldon hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Por que está levantado?- Pregunto mirando a Luke.

-Por que quiere perder.

-¿Y eso...?- Dijo Sheldon al escuchar que venía música.

-Envie a Luke a mi casa por una botella de vino y deje que Amanda ponga un poco de música para alegrar el ambiente.

-Oh Penny...- Amy la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que debía hacer entonces?

En ese momento Amanda bajo corriendo las escaleras, cruzando y gritando por la cocina.

-¡Comi muchos dulces!

Sheldon y Amy miraron a Penny en manera de reproche.

-Bueno- Dijo la rubia levantándose. -Son todos suyos.

-¡Not looke!- La pareja se asustó con el gríto de Amanda, Sheldon fue a apagar la música y Amy se agarraba la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Penny y los Cooper estaban en la acera de su casa.

-Tienen vecinos nuevos- Mencionó Penny.

-¿Por que te gusta decir lo obvio?- Pregunto Luke.

-Luckie- Dijo Amy en forma de advertencia.

Vieron que los nuevos vecinos se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Hola- Saludo el hombre, era de unos 39 años, un poco más alto que Sheldon.

Lo acompañaba su familia.

-Bienvenidos- Dijo Sheldon.

-Ella es mi esposa Claire y mis hijas.

La mayor de las niñas miro a Luke.

-¡Hola, me llamó Quinn! ¿Tu como te llamas?- Pregunto curiosa.

Sheldon, Penny y Amy miraron atentamente al niño.

-Luke- Respondió simplemente.

-Fue un placer conocerlos- Dijo Amy.

-Tambien ha sido un placer, espero que algún día podamos reunirnos a cenar. Nosotros sembramos nuestros propios vegetales, tenemos una huerta- Comento Claire.

Se retiraron y Luke miro a la niña que lo había saludado. Quinn, era una niña de unos 11 años, de tez muy blanca como la de él. Su cabello era rubio oscuro y tenía unos lindos ojos color marrón.

-¡Luke estás oyendome!- Gríto Penny.

-¿Que?

-¿Que estabas pensando?- Pregunto Sheldon.

-Mas bien estaba viendo... algo interesante- Penny movio sus cejas de manera traviesa.

-¡No es cierto!- Negó Luke.

-Estabas mirando a esa niña, es linda.

-No la estaba mirando.

-Si claro- Penny rodo sus ojos.

-¿Sarcásmo?- Dijo Sheldon de repente.

-Si papa.

Luke se quedó callado.

-Bueno... supongamos que si la estaba mirando. ¿Cual es el problema?

-Ninguno- Penny y Amy lo miraban sonrientes.

-¿Por que están sonriendo como dementes?- Pregunto el niño.

En la noche, Amy le dijo a Luke que saque la basura. A regañadientes accedió a hacerlo.

Cuando al fin llegó al bote de basura, puso la bolsa, se hecho gel antibacterial y se disponía a volver a su casa, pero...

-Disculpa- Una aguda voz lo llamó.

-¿Si?- Dijo, se volteó y encontró a su nueva vecina.

-Soy Quinn, nos saludamos hoy en la tarde. ¿Recuerdas?

-Si lo recuerdo, tengo memoria eidetica. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Oh- La niña comenzo a dudar. -me preguntaba si mañana podrías acompañarme a recorrer el vecindario, ya que soy nueva y no conozco a nadie, quizás podríamos tomar un helado.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que tengamos una cita?

-No, es que yo...- Se sorprendió, el había captado la indirecta.

-Bueno, esta bien.

-¿Enserio aceptas?

-Claro, nos veremos mañana.

-Esta bien, nos vemos a las 15:00. ¿Te parece?

-Me parece.

-Adios Luke- Se despidió emocionada mientras corría a su casa.

El se quedó parado, nisiquiera le dió tiempo de despedirse también.

-Nos vemos mañana, Quinn- Murmuró.

Entro a su casa con una sutil sonrisa, Amy se extraño de eso.

-¿Por que tan distraído?

-¿Eh? Oh, nada simplemente hablé con la vecina de enfrente.

-La niña nueva, Quinn. ¿Y que te dijo?

-Me invito a tomar un helado mañana. ¿Puedo ir?

Amy se sorprendió, tanto que el plato que sostenía se le cayó pero por suerte era de plástico.

-¿Enserio?- Estaba muy emocionada.

-Si. ¿Sera adecuado que acepte y vaya?

-¡Por supuesto que sí cariño!- Se abalanzó hacia el y lo abrazo.

-Ay mamá, me estás apretando muy fuerte. ¿Por que tanta emoción?

-Esta será tu primera cita, me pone muy feliz.

-No es una cita, simplemente me pidió que le enseñe el vecindario por que no conoce a nadie.

-¿Sonrio emocionada cuando se despidió?

-Si.

-Entonces es una cita. ¿Cuando?

-Mañana a las 15:00 y no es una cita.

-¡Estupendo!- Se escuho de la puerta.

Madre e hijo voltearon y vieron a Penny.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás ahí escuchando?- Dijo Amy.

-Lo suficiente para saber todo... ¡Apple pie! Tendrás tu primera cita, que emocionante.

-No es una cita- Volvió a aclarar poniendo los ojos en blanco, ya le estaba aburriendo el tema.

-Bueno, bueno. Vamos a cenar- Mando Amy mientras se dirigían a la mesa.

Sheldon se sentó en su lugar habitual, la cabecera de la mesa; Amy a la izquierda de Sheldon, Amanda sentada junto a Amy; Luke del otro lado junto a Leonard y Penny en la segunda cabecera de la mesa.

-Luke cuantales a todos las buenas noticias- Dijo Penny.

-¿Que noticias?- Pregunto el niño confundido.

-El maravilloso acontecimiento que te pasó hace rato- Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Que paso Luke?- Agregó Sheldon.

-Si Luke. ¿Que pasó?- Dijeron Leonard y Amanda.

Amy permaneció en silencio, sintiendo la incomodidad de su hijo. Ya que era un tema nuevo para él.

-Yo...- Empezo a decir titubeante. -Hable, hablé con una chica.

-¿Una chica, quien es?- Cuestionó Sheldon todo interesado.

Luke busco ayuda en la mirada de Amy, ella sólo alzó su pulgar tratando de darle animo.

-La chica que se mudó en frente, me invitó a tomar un helado mañana por la tarde y acepte- Explicaba.

-Te felicito amigo, conseguiste una cita antes que yo y tu padre- Leonard se sintió orgulloso de su ahijado.

El resto de la cena se la pasaron hablando de otros temas, de ciencia; comidas, computadoras y todo lo que se les ocurría en ese momento.

Al otro día, Luke volvió de la escuela y Amy lo esperaba emocionada.

-Falta una hora para que te vayas con esa chica, ve a prepararte- Aconsejaba muy emocionada.

Él estaba a punto e entrar a su cuarto pero un llamado lo detuvo.

-¡Oye, Luke!- Llamó Sheldon.

-¿Si, papá...?

 **Continuará!**


	7. chapter 7

Sheldon se acercó y apretó amigablemente el hombro de su hijo.

-Te deseo suerte, amigo- Dijo.

El niño sonrió, nervioso y ansioso.

-Gracias, papá.

Luke camino hacia la casa de su vecina, no sabía por qué; pero se encontraba un poco nervioso.

Llegó y tocó la puerta, por alguna razón los tres golpes, seguidos del nombre de la persona (Que era una costumbre de Sheldon) le fue heredada al niño también. Hasta en eso se parecía a su padre.

Un hombre abrió la puerta y Luke recordó que era el mismo que los saludo ayer.

-Hola, tu eres el niño que vive enfrente. ¿Verdad?- Saludo amigablemente.

-Si señor, soy Luke.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Que se te ofrece?

Titubeo por un momento.

-¿Se encuentra Quinn?

-¡Papa!- La niña corrió a la puerta, tratando de que su papá vaya adentro. -Luke vino a buscarme por qué me enseñara el vecindario- Le explico.

-Yo no estaba enterado de eso- Se quejo el hombre frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Pero yo si- Claire, intervino.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¡Por el amor de Dios, basta Greg!

-¡Bueno ya, me iré!

-¡Que se diviertan niños!- Grito Claire despidiéndose.

Luke y Quinn caminaron por la vereda de aquel vecindario, ella miraba todo con curiosidad.

-¿Hace cuanto que vives aquí?- Pregunto ella.

-Desde siempre, mis padres se mudaron aqui cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada de mi- Explica.

-Tus padres parecen inteligentes- Comenta.

-Por que son inteligentes.

-¿Tienen trabajos importantes?

Luke estaba un poco incómodo, esto parecía un interrogatorio del FBI.

-Mi papá es físico teórico y mi mamá neurobiologa- Responde distante, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Tengo una hermana y mi mamá está embarazada.

-¡Que bonito! Yo también quisiera otro hermano.

-¿Tienes... hermanos o no?- Pregunto torpemente, nunca fue bueno para interesarse en las cosas de los demás.

-Si dos, Paige y Raegan.

-Ya veo...

Llegaron al parque y justo en frente, había una heladería.

-¿Quieres un helado?

-¿A eso vinimos, no?- Sonrió la niña.

A Luke le llamó la atención su respuesta; por primera vez había señalado lo obvio y... le gustó.

-Claro- Respondió con su sonrisa torcida.

-¿Por que pediste helado de mantequilla de maní con jarabe de fresa?- Pregunta Luke un poco asqueado de la eleccion de su vecina.

-¡Es una mezcla deliciosa!

-Es un poco empalagoso para mi.

-Oh vamos, tu pediste chocolate; es un sabor muy común.

Ambos se sentaron en las mesas del local.

-¿Es tu primera cita?- Pregunta Quinn tan campante.

-No es una cita, solo me pediste que te acompañe a ver el vecindario- Aclara.

Amy estaba en la casa de Leonard y Penny por que Sheldon se fue con su amigo y Amanda.

-Espero que Luke se comporte en su cita- Se preocupaba Penny.

-¿Que se comporte?- Dijo la neurocientifica confundida.

-Ya sabes... Como se parece tanto a Sheldon, quizás también tenga esa costumbre de hacer comentarios inapropiados.

-Oye- Interrumpió Amy molesta. -Yo crié a ese niño para que sea un caballero.

-¡Bien, lo siento!

-Fue un lindo paseo Luke, gracias por acompañarme- Se despedía Quinn.

-Estuvo entretenido.

Ella lo miro tímidamente, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su rubio cabello. Se acercó a él, incomodandolo.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- Luke dio un paso hacia atrás, no le agradaba para nada mucha cercanía con las personas.

De un momento a otro; Quinn lo sujeto de los hombros, se puso de puntillas y lo beso en los labios. Sólo fue un roce que duró 7 segundos, pero que le provocaron mariposas en el estómago.

Luke literalmente se enrojecio como un tomate, no esperaba que lo besara en ese momento; en realidad pensó que no lo besaría nunca. Se quedó en silencio, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-Tienes unos ojos azules muy lindos- Alago sonrojada, quizo tocarle el brazo pero él se alejó.

-Ya tengo que irme- Dijo seriamente alejandose sin siquiera mirarla.

Llegó a su casa muy ansioso, esperando llegar y subir a su habitación sin hablar con nadie. Pero para su mala suerte, sus padres, su hermana, Leonard y Penny estaban en la sala.

Camino rápidamente y subió las escaleras, siendo observado por todos.

-¿Que le pasó?- Cuestionó Sheldon.

-Creo que la cita no salió bien- Comento Leonard.

-No creo que sea eso...- Añadió Penny. -Iré a hablar con el.

-Yo iré- Amy se levantó y subió al piso de arriba.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y al no recibir una respuesta, entró.

-¿Luckie estás bien?- Pregunto sentándose en la cama, el estaba recostado de lado, dándole la espalda.

-No.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No- Respondió aún sin mirarla.

-¿Quieres que te deje solo?

Finalmente, se dió vuelta y la miro, sus ojos reflejaban miedo y duda.

-No- Volvió a responder. Amy sonrió cálidamente y le acarició el cabello.

-Cuentame lo que sucedió.

-Quinn...- Empezó a decir, pero no pudo continuar, estaba avergonzado.

-¿Que hay con ella?

-Me beso.

-¿Te beso? Hijo, que lindo- Ella se sentía feliz.

-¿¡Que lindo!? ¡No mamá, eso no es lindo! ¡Puso todos sus gérmenes en mi boca! ¡Y para colmo ella había comido helado de mantequilla de maní con jarabe de fresa! ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo asqueroso que es eso!?

-Tranquilo. ¿No le dijiste nada malo ni inapropiado verdad?

-No, simplemente le dije que me tenía que ir.

-¿Y eso fue todo?

-Eso es todo.

Un ruido hizo que voltearan a la puerta y allí estaba Leonard.

-¿Que sucede Leonard?- Pregunto Luke sentándose en la cama. -Pasa.

Leonard entró y tomo asiento en el otro lado de la cama.

-¿Como te fue con esa chica?- Pregunto todo interesado.

-Estuvo... bien- El niño se volteó.

Leonard y Amy se miraron y compartieron sonrisas complices.

-Luke James Cooper soy tu padrino así que confía en mí, cuéntame.

-Me beso, eso es todo. ¿Contento? ¡No tienen por que darle tanto interés al tema!- Luke estaba enojandose.

-Luckie no te alteres, no tienes por qué ser grosero con Leonard- Lo calmaba Amy.

-Dejenme sólo, y cierren la puerta.

Salieron de la habitación callados.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Leonard a Amy.

-Si, es sólo que...- Suspiro profundamente. -Cuando está así es igual a Sheldon; muy terco y se pone de muy mal humor, seguramente mañana estará con la cara larga todo el día.

-Hasta en eso se parece. Y en cuanto más crezca tendra mas actitudes de Sheldon.

-No sabes lo reconfortante que es eso- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sheldon llama a Luke, la cena estará lista en unos minutos- Dijo Penny mientras ordenaba la mesa con ayuda de Amy y Amanda.

El físico subió al cuarto de su hijo, toco la puerta y sólo escucho un malhumorado: _"¿Que?"_

-La cena esta lista.

 _-No tengo hambre-_ Respondió bruscamente.

-¡Oye!- Sheldon entro a la habitación y miro a su hijo con desaprobación. -¿Cual es tu problema?

-¡No me pasa nada! ¡Vete de mi habitación!

-¡No se que esta causando está falta tan grande de respeto pero no lo tolerare! No vas a cenar hoy y me llevaré esto- Amenazó tomando la laptop de Luke.

-¡Oye que estás haciendo! Deja eso en mi escritorio.

-¡Entonces disculpate!

-Lo siento...

Sheldon sonrió.

-¿Como estuvo el paseo con la niña del frente?- Pregunto.

-¿Enserio te interesa?- El niño se sorprendió. -No estuvo mal, pero me beso; no fue un beso al estilo Julia Roberts pero me sorprendió totalmente.

-Entiendo... pero yo sentí lo mismo.

-¿Sentiste lo mismo?

-Cuando yo y tu mamá nos dimos nuestro primer beso también me sentí raro, pero no me desagrado en absoluto.

-A mi tampoco me desagrado pero...

-¿Te pareció antihigienico; invadieron tu espacio personal y la santidad de tu boca?- Concluyó.

-¿Acaso estás leyendo mi brillante mente?

-No, solamente sigo el patrón del comportamiento Sheldon.

-¡Quieres dejar de comprarme contigo!- Grito furioso.

-No es mi culpa que te parezcas a mi.

-Lo se, lo se pero... ¿Que debo hacer? ¿Ya no tengo que hablarle?

-¿Y por qué no le hablarias? Ella no hizo nada malo- Respondió con simpleza.

-¡Claro que hizo algo malo, me beso!

Sheldon suspiró.

-¿Sabes que? Tienes un I.Q mas alto que los niños de tu edad, seguramente pensarás en algo y... confío en que harás lo correcto- Dicho esto, se retiró de la habitación.

-¿Como te fue?- Pregunto Amy sentada en el sofá.

-Es como hablar conmigo mismo. Es tan terco, no se puede razonar con el.

-Bueno dale un poco de tiempo, además el sabra que hacer.

-¿Lo crees?

-El es mi hijo, claro que hará lo correcto- Dijo arrogantemente.

-Ese tono fue muy Sheldon Cooper.

-Jajaja ya lo sé, pero en cierto punto es verdad.

-Tienes razon. Por cierto... ¿Donde están Leonard y Penny?

-Se fueron a su casa, mañana tienen trabajo y nosotros también. Deberíamos ir a dormir.

-Bueno...

Subieron las escaleras y una melodía proveniente de la habitación de Amanda les llamo la atención.

-¿Es música...?

-Creo que si- Respondió amy.

-Buen Dios- Sheldon resopló molesto. -Tu hija se comporta como una hippie.

-¿Mi hija? Claro cuando se comporta bien es tu hija, pero después no te haces responsable de su mal comportamiento.

-No voy a discutir contigo Amy así que ve a la cama, hablaré con Amanda y luego te alcanzo- El físico le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Tocó la puerta pero no lo escucho, entonces entró.

-¡Apaga esa música infernal!- Exclamó.

-¡Hola papá, que estás haciendo aquí!

-¡Me confunde tu sorpresa, yo vivo aquí!

-¿¡En que puedo ayudarte!?

-¡Apaga la música!

-¡Espera está canción es sensacional!

Sheldon perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, tomo los pequeños parlantes; los desconecto y se los llevó.

-¿Por que te los llevas?

-Son más de las diez, no puedes escuchar música a esta hora.

-¿Por que? Penny escucha música de noche.

-¿Todo esto fue ocurrencia de Penny?

-Papá, escuchar música no es una ocurrencia es algo... normal- La niña rodo los ojos.

-No irás a la casa de Penny por un tiempo, estás comportándote como una...- Se mordió el labio.

-¿Una que?

-Una... ¿Oiste eso?- Dijo de repente.

-No escuche nada, no cambies de tema.

-Si fue un ruido, creo que es tu mamá quizás se le rompió la fuente. ¡Esta entrando en labor de parto!- El físico se fue corriendo, con los parlantes debajo del brazo.

-¿Labor de parto? ¡Pero sólo tiene cuatro meses de embarazo, vuelve aquí papá!

Sheldon entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta con seguro, para evitar que su furiosa hija entrará.

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Amy entrando a la cama.

-No, me pondré mi pijama.

Se cambió a su pijama de cuadros azules y se acostó al lado de su esposa.

-¿Puedes creer que nuestro niño acaba de dar su primer beso?- Decía una risueña Amy.

-Lo sé, aunque se me adelantó. Yo besé a una chica mucho después que el.

-Y aún sigues besandola- Aclaró divertida mientras atrapaba sus labios en un gran beso.

-Y amandola...

-Y abrazándola...

-Y teniendo hijos con ella...- Ambos soltaron risitas mientras picoteaban los labios del otro.

-No veo la hora de que el bebé nazca, quiero saber a quién se parecerá- Comenta Amy acariciando su vientre.

-Tambien yo, tengo la intuición de que será igual a Luke.

-Tambien yo- Ella acarició la mejilla de su esposo con el dorso de la mano y lo beso. -Vamos a dormir...- Murmuró en sus labios.

-Mmm- Se quejo Sheldon sin dejar de besarla. -¿No podemos estar despiertos un poco más? Este es el único rato que tenemos para nosotros solos y quiero besarte.

Sheldon atrapó el labio inferior de ella, la beso hasta dejarla sin aliento con sus labios hinchados. Amy no se quejó, al contrario, uso su mano derecha para acariciar suavemente el cabello de su nuca y acercarlo más a ella.

Gimió en su beso, sintió que su esposo estaba un poco "emocionado" por lo que soltó una suave risita.

-¿Tan rápido?- Pregunto bromeando.

-Muy rapido- Respondió volviendo a atacar sus labios.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación los Interrumpió. Resoplando molesto y sin soltar a Amy, Sheldon dijo un malhumorado "Que".

 _-Papá hay un mensaje de voz en la contestadora que al parecer es del presidente Siebert-_ Avisaba Luke.

-¿El presidente Siebert a esta hora? Que inapropiado- Decía el físico molesto.

-Oye, una vez tu fuiste a su casa a las dos de la mañana y llamaste a su esposa e hija. Uno cosecha lo que siembra.

Sheldon se levantó y fue a la sala, revisó la contestadora para escuchar el dichoso mensaje.

 _-Buenas noches Dr. Cooper, lamento molestarlo a estas horas pero quería informarle que nesecito su presencia mañana en mi oficina para hacerle una proposición de trabajo que, siendo el hombre inteligente que usted es, no dudará en aceptar. Cuento con que asistirá a dicha reunión que tiene un carácter obligatorio así que lo espero a las 09:00. Estimadamente, presidente de Caltech, Siebert._

-Que irrelevante- Comenta shedon para si mismo. -¿Por que dice su nombre? En el identificador de llamadas aparece.

Volvió a la habitación, mirando al techo y pensando con que ideas le saldrá el presidente Siebert está vez.

-¿Que te dijo?- Pregunto Amy sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Quiere que mañana vaya a su oficina, tiene una propuesta de trabajo para mí.

-Eso es exelente. ¿Pero porque tienes con esa cara? Quizás sea una buena oportunidad y ganes un poco más del dinero que ganas ahora.

-No quiero pensar en eso ahora, veré qué pasa mañana. Ahora abrázame, quiero dormir...

 **Continuará...**


	8. chapter 8

Era una mañana bastante fría, la pareja bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Amanda estaba ya sentada en su lugar, sola.

-¿Donde esta tu hermano?- Pregunto Sheldon.

-No lo se...

Amy subió a la habitación de Luke y abrió la puerta, su hijo aún estaba acostado y tosia.

-¿Luckie, que pasa?- Le pregunto sentándose a su lado, mientras acaricia su suave cabello castaño claro.

-No me siento bien.

Ella toco su frente, estaba muy caliente y su respiración era dificulosa.

-Esperame, traeré el termómetro y el inhalador.

Bajo al baño para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Que paso con Luke?- Pregunto Sheldon entrando al baño.

-Esta resfriado y tiene un leve ataque de asma.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si Sheldon! ¿¡Que parte no entiendes!?

-¡De acuerdo lo siento!

Después de esa leve discusión, Amy volvió al cuarto de Luke. Le tomo la temperatura y era más alta de lo normal.

-39 grados- Dijo preocupada. -Levantate, te darás una ducha con agua fría. ¡Sheldon!

-¿Que?- Sheldon justo entraba en la habitación.

-Carga a Luke y llévalo al baño.

El físico teórico levantó a su hijo, no era tan pesado como lo imagino. El niño estaba pálido y se sujetaba débilmente de sus hombros.

-¿Como le pasó esto? Ayer estaba bien.

-No lo se...

Amy lleno la bañera con agua fría y Sheldon depósito a su hijo en esta. Estuvo más de media hora sumergido, la neurocientifica volvió a tomarle la temperatura y ya no tenía fiebre.

Lo sacaron de la ducha, lo secaron y vistieron. Estaba tan pálido que su piel parecía blanca como el papel.

Estaban a punto de decirle que intente caminar pero... así parado como estaba, vómito sobre el piso.

-¡Hijo, que desastre! Tendré que limpiarte de nuevo- Sheldon volvió a meter a Luke en la ducha para bañarlo.

Luego de limpiar el baño, cambiar a Luke en su pijama y acostarlo, Sheldon recibió una llamada de la universidad.

-Hola- Respondió al llamado.

-Hola Dr. Cooper, soy el presidente Siebert _llamó para recordarle la importante reunión._

-¿Podriamos dejarlo para otro momento señor? No puedo ir hoy, mi hijo está enfermo y no quiero dejar sola a mi esposa.

 _-Sé que tiene sus problemas personales Dr. Cooper, pero le_ aseguro que le interesara, venga.

-Vere que puedo hacer, adios- Corto la llamada y fue a su cuarto para decirle a Amy.

Ella estaba arreglando la cama, Sheldon se quedó viendo como se agachaba para sacar las arrugas de las sábanas pero pronto su rostro se enrojecio.

Últimamente, sus hormonas estaban controlando su vida.

-¡Auch!- Ese leve gríto saco a Sheldon de sus pensamientos, Amy se sentó en la cama poniendo las manos sobre su vientre.

El embarazo de Amy se hacía notar poco a poco. Ella acarició su vientre con las manos tratando de aliviar el dolor, Sheldon se puso de rodillas a su lado y también le acarició el vientre.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Me puse algo nerviosa por Luke y... lo de anoche me dejó algo sensible.

Sheldon abrió los ojos con impresión.

-¿Te lastime?- Su voz era temblorosa, con miedo.

-No Sheldon, tranquilo.

-¿Como dices que me calme? ¡Te lastime!

-No, no- Amy tomo su mano. -No quise decir eso, es que todavía estoy cansada de anoche por que terminamos muy tarde.

-Entonces acuéstate a dormir, yo tengo que ir a la universidad para hablar con el presidente Siebert.

Sheldon terminó de ordenar la cama y Amy se acostó.

-¿Quien cuidara a los niños?

-Le diré a Penny que venga, tu no preocupes y descansa un poco.

-¿Y que crees que te dirá el presidente?

-No lo se, pero espero que sea rápido para explicarme por que no quiero dejarte sola.

-Te entiendo Sheldon, ve sin cuidado y sea lo que sea, te deseo suerte. Te amo- Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Sheldon apoyo su larga mano en el vientre de Amy.

-¿Porque te debió doler? En la cita que fuiste con el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien...

-Debe ser un dolor pasajero, tranquilo. Ve a la reunión- Lo animo.

El físico dudo por un momento pero al final, acepto.

-Knock, knock, knock Dr. Siebert. Knock, knock, knock Dr. Siebert. Knock, knock, knock Dr. Siebert.

 _-Pase, Dr. Cooper._

-Buenos días.

-Tome asiento- Ofreció amablemente, algo que le pareció extraño a Sheldon.

-No gracias, estoy un poco apurado. Podemos ir al punto de esta reunión- Dijo sin vacilar.

-Tengo una propuesta para usted, le parecerá interesante y ganará cinco veces más del dinero que le pagan actualmente.

Sheldon lo miro con desconfianza, aunque el dinero extra no le vendría nada mal, seguramente era un trabajo más exigente del que tiene ahora. Siebert al ver que Sheldon tenía sus dudas, tocó un punto sensible del físico.

-Además, un dinero extra le serviría ahora que tendrá un nuevo hijo; usted sabe, los bebés son todo un presupuesto.

-Nunca tuve inconvenientes para mantener a mis otros dos hijos con mi actual sueldo. Y no vine aquí para escucharlo decir que los bebés son un gastasero de dinero- Aclaró ofendido.

-Disculpe. Bueno, Caltech está organizado un seminario de conferencias en otras universidades para asociarse y asi tener más financiamiento.

-¿Y...?

-Queria proponerle que usted fuera el representante de esta institución.

-¿Pero que tendría que hacer?

-Viajar, las conferencias están programadas en Harvard; Princeton, también en universidades de Alemania, Houston, Arizona, San Diego, nueva York, y otras ciudades.

Sheldon penso un momento, si aceptaba el trabajo, estaría demasiado tiempo fuera de su casa y eso no le agradaba de todo.

-Supongamos que yo acepte- Comenzo a cuestionar Sheldon. -¿Cuando viajaría y por cuanto tendría que quedarme?

-Si usted firma el contrato entre hoy y mañana; el primer viaje sería en tres días y tendría que quedarse por dos semanas.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo- Dijo con convicción.

-¿Porque no?- Siebert estaba perplejo.

-Ya no puedo dedicarme el 100% a mi trabajo como antes presidente, tengo que cuidar a mi familia. Mis hijos aún son pequeños para cuidar a mi esposa que está embarazada y muy delicada físicamente para dejarlos en este momento.

-Pero solamente tendrá que viajar un par de meses, con recesos los fines de semana, de esta manera podrá estar al tanto de su familia.

-Pero tengo que hablarlo con mi esposa primero, si ella no está de acuerdo en que vaya tendre que quedarme y eso no tiene discusión.

-Le advierto que si deja pasar esta oportunidad, se arrepentirá en el futuro- Advierte. -Esta bien, hablelo con la doctora Fowler, yo le guardaré el contrato y esperaré su confirmación.

-Esta bien, le avisaré en cuanto tomé una decisión- Dicho esto se retiró de la oficina.

Condujo hasta su casa y entró, vio a Amy sentada en la sala comiendo un pastelito. Eso le causó mucha ternura, la saludó acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios, saboreando el gusto a chocolate de aquel postre.

-¿Donde están los niños?

-Luke está durmiendo, aún no se siente muy bien y Amanda está en la escuela. ¿Que te dijo el presidente?- Pregunto Amy sirviendole un té y sentándose a su lado.

Sheldon dió un sorbo de aquel líquido sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-Me propuso un nuevo trabajo con una buena paga, cinco veces más de lo que gano actualmente- Menciona tratando de parecer casual.

-¿Cinco veces más? ¡Vaya! ¿Y que tendrías que hacer?

Él no le respondió enseguida, en su rostro se reflejaba preocupación y Amy noto esto enseguida.

-¿Que sucede amor?- Pregunto preocupada, sujeto su mano.

-Tendría que viajar muy seguido y quedarme un par de semanas.

-Vaya es muy interesante, te felicito- Dice Amy levantándose, pero él la detiene.

-No acepte aún, quería hablarlo contigo primero.

-No hay nada que hablar, es una gran oportunidad para ti... ganarás más dinero, quizas hasta el premio Nobel.

-No me iré Amy. No te dejaré sola, tu embarazo es delicado en este momento y no puedo permitir que algo malo te pase, tengo que estar contigo. Además, sabes muy bien que el dinero no es más importante para mi.

-Pero este es tu sueño Sheldon, yo no me interpondre en eso... ¡Si quieres irte vete!

Sheldon se exalto por el grito de ella, pero esperaba esa reacción.

-Acabo de decirte que no quiero dejarte sola, estás hablando demás. Como si yo quisiera abandonarte a ti y a mis hijos- Dijo claramente ofendido.

-¡Lo siento, solo es un arrebato hormonal!- Reveló calmandose de repente.

-No aceptaré Amy...- Dijo abrazándola. -No quiero dejar a los niños y menos a ti, estás embarazada y me nesecitas.

-Pero, es una gran oportunidad.

-Pero tendría que viajar muy seguido, imagínate si me voy y cuando vuelva... Luke trabajé como profesor en una universidad, Amanda gane la beca McArthur y el bebé resuelva sus primeras ecuaciones.

Amy soltó una amistosa risita ante las preocupaciones de su esposo.

-No creo que pase todo eso ahora, yo no soy quien para decirte que hacer.

-¡Eres mi esposa! Por supuesto que tienes derecho a decirme si no estás de acuerdo, es una decisión tomada; no iré.

-Pero Sheldon...

-No hay peros, no iré y si Siebert tiene algo para decirme, con gusto lo escucharé.

-Amor, si te arrepientes...

-¿Crees que podría arrepentirme de poner a mi familia por encima de la ciencia? No pequeña dama, ustedes son más importantes para mí. Además, en mi cuenta bancaria tengo unos ahorros y estaremos bastante bien con eso.

-Esta bien, no puedo hacer objeciones ante esos argumentos tan lógicos- Dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-Hay algo que amo mucho más que la ciencia- Añadió él mirándola, lleno de amor.

-¿A sí?- La neurocientifica lo miraba divertida.

-Si, a ti- Acercó su rostro, plantandole un gran beso.

Sheldon uso su mano para acariciar el vientre de Amy. Su embarazo era cada vez más notable por que habían pasado unos cuantos meses, hasta que sintió un roze apenas perceptible.

-Ey- Susurró Sheldon separándose de ella, poniendo toda su atención al curioso vientre.

-¿Que pasa?

-Acaba... de moverse, enserio lo sentí, sólo fue un roze- Dijo emocionado.

-Vaya- Amy colocó su mano sobre su vientre, unos minutos después también pudo sentir los movimientos de su bebé.

-Tardo menos tiempo en moverse, tienes seis meses y medio. Pudimos sentir los movimientos de Luke y Amanda a los ocho meses de embarazo.

-Si, tienes razón. Ya está superando a sus hermanos- Amy hablaba en broma, porsupuesto.

-¿Cuando tenemos que ir al obstetra?

-En una semana, al fin nos dirán si es niño o niña. ¡Estoy ansiosa!

-Espero que sea una niña- Revelo Sheldon tratando de sonar casual.

-¿Otra niña?

-Asi es, las niñas son de papá.

-Yo prefiero otro muchacho... a veces extraño cuando Luckie era sólo un bebé, ¿recuerdas como lloraba cuando me alejaba de él?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, yo nunca podia hacer que se calme. En cambio, quiero otra niña; así tendré a tres mujeres para amar por el resto de mi vida- Sheldon beso amorosamente a Amy.

-Bueno eso lo veremos la semana próxima en la consulta prenatal, mientras tanto... ¡Vamos niño Cooper!- Exclamó cruzando los dedos y riéndose feliz.

Sheldon se cruzó de brazos, observándola, una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ella le había dado todo, su primer beso; su primera vez; su primer hijo y ahora le estaba dando una familia completa. Nunca sabra como agradecerle por tanto.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella, le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y la beso hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-Estaba pensando- Comenzo a decir Sheldon mordisqueando su hombro. -Luke está dormido y estamos solos... por que no vamos al cuarto y somos participes de un amor desenfrenado.

-Me encantaría participar con usted, Dr. Cooper- Amy lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a su habitación.

 **Continuará...**


	9. chapter 9

Sheldon iba camino al trabajo junto con Leonard, estaba algo cansado por no haber dormido la noche anterior y sus ojeras lo hacían notar.

-Gracias por traerme Leonard- Agradecía sonriendo a su ex roomie.

-No hay problema.

-Tengo que llevar el auto a reparar, no se porque no arrancó está mañana.

-Si. Pero tú te ves algo... no se, agotado y preocupado. ¿Qué te pasa?- Cuestionó algo preocupado.

Sheldon se refrego el puente de su nariz, el cansancio le ganaba y si no se distraía con algo, se quedaría dormido.

-Estoy tratando de tomar una decisión muy difícil.

-¿De que se trata?

-El presidente Siebert me ofreció viajar a distintas universidades para dar una serie de simposios para hablar representando el departamento de física. Le conté a Amy, ella me felicitó pero la conozco, no quiere que la deje sola y tampoco quiero dejarla con los niños, menos aún por que está embarazada.

Leonard lo miro conmovido, quien diría que el tipo raro, egoísta y excéntrico que conoció, estaría entre una elección de su familia y el trabajo.

-Pero- Continuo hablando Sheldon. -Esta es una gran oportunidad. Leonard, podría ser mi camino a ganar el premio Nobel, estuve soñando toda mi vida con eso. Aunque no puedo poner mi trabajo por encima de mi esposa e hijos.

-¿Y por que no le pides al presidente otras opciones?

-¿Opciones?

-Asi es, por ejemplo; en vez de viajar podrías... dar las conferencias por internet, yo lo hice una vez- Sugirió, tratando de alivianarlo un poco.

Sheldon lo pensó por un momento, en realidad no era tan mala idea. Se sintió un poco aliviado por esa opción, solamente rogaba para que el presidente Siebert estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿Y cuando sabrán si el bebé es niño o niña?- Cuestionó Leonard sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-La próxima semana tenemos cita con el obstetra. Estoy tan furioso ahora que tengo miedo de ser grosero inconscientemente y iniciar una pelea con Amy, no quiero eso... de verdad no lo quiero.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada Sheldon. Y si estás teniendo problemas personales, simplemente tienes que decírselo por que ella siempre fue muy dulce y comprensiva contigo.

-¿Como cambia la vida de una persona, no?- Comento, provocando que Leonard lo mire con curiosidad.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si fuera el que solía ser antes, simplemente ignoraría todo y a todos con tal de conseguir mi premio Nobel. Ahora tengo una familia por la cual preocuparme, pero si tan sólo las cosas sean como hace muchos años atrás...

-Espera un momento- el físico experimental lo Interrumpió. -¿Entiendes que Amy y los niños no tienen la culpa de tus problemas verdad?

-¡Yo no dije eso! Simplemente estoy ideando un mundo alterno.

-Bien, bien- Leonard se quedó callado unos momentos y luego dio un profundo suspiro. Esta vez fue el turno de Sheldon para mirarlo.

-¿Pasa algo contigo? No debo ser el único con problemas aquí.

-Quiero hablar con Penny... sobre tener un bebé, pero no estoy seguro de su reacción.

-¿Su reacción? Pero si están casados hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo se pero cuando lo hablé con ella, decidimos no tenerlos... aunque, cuando veo a Amy embarazada; a Luke y Amanda, siento que también quiero tener esa experiencia.

-Tener hijos... es lo mejor que te puede pasar- Comento con simpleza.

-¿Lo crees?- Cuestionó Leonard aproposito para ver la reacción de su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto! Ver a unos pequeños que son una mezcla genética tuya y de la persona que amas... es simplemente, maravilloso.

El físico experimental lo miro con admiración, se notaba mucho que Sheldon; así excéntrico y grosero como era, amaba a su familia.

-¡Penny tengo hambre!- Se quejaba Luke sollozando.

-Pues, la nevera está llena; prepárate algo para comer, ya eres grande.

-Por favor...

El niño la miro con esa carita que provocaba que ella se derritiera de ternura, era como la cara de koala de Sheldon pero mil veces más linda y tierna.

-Esta bien, chantajero emocional. ¿Que te preparó?

-Un tazón de cereal de manzana con un cuarto de leche descremada y tostadas francesas- Pidió sonriendo.

-Bien, bien. Apple pie, mi cielo... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- La rubia lo miro sería.

-¡Si claro!

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Oh vamos, quiero quedarme aquí. Ademas, eres mi madrina y no debes ser mala conmigo- Objeto, sabiendo su victoria segura en esta "pelea".

Ella no dijo nada y se fue a la cocina.

Amy estaba en la sala de su casa, buscaba algún programa de televisión para entretenerse pero desgraciadamente no halló nada.

-Como extraño a tu papi, no veo la hora de que llegue- Hablaba mientras acariciaba su vientre, en estos momentos de soledad, su pequeño frijolito era la mejor compañía. -Quiero que seas un niño, aunque si eres una preciosa nena te amaré demasiado.

Ella sintió una pequeña patadita y sonrio enormemente, era como si su bebé pudiera comprender todo lo que le decía.

-Tenemos que pensar en un nombre para ti, seguramente tu papá querrá ponerte el nombre de algún superhéroe pero no te preocupes, si el nombre no me gusta; no lo elegiremos, tranquilo. Creo que voy a plantear este tema con tu papá y tus hermanos, hoy en la cena cuando estemos todos.

Un par de horas después, Sheldon regreso de la universidad. Amy prácticamente corrió hacia el y lo beso dulcemente.

-¡Mi amor, te extrañe!- Exclamó Amy abrazándolo.

-Hola Amy, yo también te extrañe- Confirmó devolviendo el abrazo.

-Vamos, la cena esta lista.

La familia Cooper se dispuso a cenar, hablaron sobre cómo les fue en el día; Sheldon parecía un poco distraído y solamente hablaba cuando le preguntaban algo.

-¿No viste a Quinn?- Le pregunto Amanda a su hermano.

-No, desde aquel espantoso incidente.

-¿Hablas de aquel beso salvaje?- Se burló tratando de besar a Luke en la mejilla.

-¡Mama, dile que no me moleste!

-Amanda, es suficiente- Dijo Amy para calmarlos. -Sheldon... ¿Como te fue hoy?

Él no escucho la pregunta y siguió revolviendo su comida con el tenedor.

-¡Sheldon!- Grito Amy.

-¿Uh? Lo siento, me distraje.

-Te pregunte cómo te fue el en trabajo hoy.

-Bien, eso creo.

-¿Hablaste con el presidente Siebert?

-Si, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora Amy- Respondió distante.

-Oh, está bien.

El silencio se hizo presente unos minutos, todos comían en silencio. Pero Amy alento la conversación.

-Estaba pensando... que podríamos elegir el nombre del bebé- Sugirió.

-¿Ahora?- Cuestionó Sheldon.

-Claro, no veo porque no.

-¡Clark!

-¡No!

-¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! Se llamará Oliver, como Oliver Twist- Sugirió la niña.

-Oh vamos, nos conviene más ponerle Thomas para que sea como Tom Sawyer.

-No, soy una fan de los libros de Charles Dickens.

-El bebé ya tiene nombre- Aclaró Sheldon ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos.

-¿Como que ya tiene nombre?

-Si, ya lo tiene. Se llamará Bruce.

-¿Bruce? No me consultaste nada al respecto- Dice Amy.

-¿Y por que debería? Es el nombre de mi hijo después de todo- Sheldon estaba muy molesto.

-No lo estoy diciendo por eso, pero es una decisión importante Sheldon.

-¡Vamos papá!

Sheldon se levanto de la mesa, subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

Amy se quedó petrificada ante el arrebato de su esposo.

-Terminen de comer tranquilos, enseguida vuelvo- Dijo ella levantándose.

Subió a su habitación y entró sin tocar, Sheldon estaba acostado en la cama con una expresión muy molesta. Su respiración estaba un poco acelerada y sus manos formaban puños muy tensos.

-Quieres decirme que te pasa- Murmuró ella de pie.

-Nada. Problemas míos- Dijo con frialdad.

-¿Por que estás tan enojado?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¡Sheldon Lee! Soy tu esposa. Por todos los cielos... alguna vez tienes que confiar en mí.

-Bien- Resignado, se sentó correctamente y Amy se sentó a su lado.

-Cuéntame.

-Hable con el presidente Siebert está mañana, le dije que no podía viajar por tanto tiempo por que tenía que estar con ustedes.

-¿Y...?

-Por un lado estoy un poco aliviado, pero perderé la oportunidad de ganar mi premio Nobel... por el que soñé desde que era un niño. ¡Esto no es justo, si estuviera sólo como antes...!

-¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada, Sheldon! Nunca te detuve, siempre te apoye en todo... desde el principio de nuestra relación, fueron muchas veces las que te importó más tu trabajo que yo y nunca te reclame por eso.

-¡No quería hacer esto! ¡Lo ves, es absurdo! Vete Amy déjame en paz... ya tengo un dolor insoportable de cabeza y no nesecito otro en otra parte.

Amy se sintió muy ofendida, el estaba siendo muy injusto al culparla. Furiosa, lo tomo del hombro para que se dé la vuelta.

-¡Te soporte bastantes años! ¡Si quieres viajar, sólo vete! No eres el centro del mundo y no permitiré que me trates con desprecio. Ahora mismo te dejaré sólo y puedes meterte tu premio Nobel por el...

-Estan peleando- Se lamentaba Amanda.

-Si, parece que está vez es algo serio.

-¿Con quien te quedarías si ellos se separan?

-Nadie se va a separar, sólo es una pelea absurda como las que siempre tuvieron- Defiende Luke.

-¿Tu crees?

-Porsupuesto, es más; te apuesto cinco dólares. Ahora, mamá bajara furiosa y nos dirá que iremos a la casa de Penny a quedarnos por que papá está irracional...- Afirmó.

Segundos después, Amy bajo las escaleras sosteniendo su bolso.

-Terminen de comer rápido, nos vamos.

-¿Adonde?- Cuestionó Amanda, sólo para confirmar la teoría de su hermano.

-Nos quedaremos en la casa de Penny está noche, su padre está actuando de manera irracional.

Los hermanos Cooper compartieron una cómplice mirada, con resignación Amanda le dió cinco dólares a Luke.

-Si esto fuera todos los días, diría que conozco a mi mamá como la palma de mi mano- Murmuró el niño.

-Cállate C3PO- Respondió Amanda también murmurando.

-Eso no me ofende, es un honor que me comparen con un robot.

Una hora después, Sheldon bajo a la sala pero la casa estaba vacía. Amy se había ido y se llevó a los niños.

-Que melodramática- Murmuró.

-¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Es un idiota!- Exclamaba Amy.

-Ya calmate Amy- Intentaba pacificarla Penny.

-No, siempre fue un idiota, inmaduro y egoísta. ¡Siempre!

-Y aún así tuviste tres hijos con él... bien hecho.

-¡Estoy hablando enserio! Penny no bromeó, ya no lo soporto... le soporte muchas cosas pero que me culpe por esto ya es el colmo.

-Mira por que no te calmas, vamos a acostar a los niños y luego hablamos tranquilas.

-Bien- Amy asintió.

Luke y Amanda estaban recostados en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. Penny y Amy les desearon buenas noches.

-Que duerman bien- Dijo Amy dándole un beso a cada uno.

-Somos grandes para que nos arropes- Aclaró Amanda.

-Claro que no- Dijo Penny.

Ambas estaban a punto de retirarse de la habitación pero...

-Mama...

-¿Si, Luke?

-¿Papá y tu se divorciarán?- Pregunto afligido. -Si eso pasa, yo me quedo contigo.

-Pues me halaga mucho que vendrías conmigo, pero nadie se va a divorciar.

-¿Segura?

Amy se acercó a su hijo y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos.

-Porsupuesto- Respondió besandole la mejilla.

Sheldon estaba en el comedor, su cena estaba fría y tuvo que calentarla para comer. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto con Amy pero estaba muy enojado como para darse cuenta.

Fue a la sala y prendió el televisor, comió en silencio mirando esa serie de la BBC que tanto le gustaba. Unas horas después, ya marcaba la una de la madrugada; suficiente tontería, Amy tenía que haber vuelto hace horas. Se puso su chaqueta marrón y fue a la casa Hofstadter para buscarla.

-Knock, knock, knock Penny. Knock, knock, knock Penny. Knock, knock, knock Penny.

-Hola pianola- Saludo la rubia dejandolo pasar.

-¿Amy está aquí?

-Claro...- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por que sonríes como demente?

-Por nada, cariño- Penny desapareció al segundo piso.

Minutos después, Sheldon vio a Amy dirigirse hacia el.

-¿Que haces aquí tan tarde, Sheldon?

-Vine a buscarlos.

-Lo siento, pero no volveremos está noche- Aclaró seria.

-¿Por que no? Es tarde y quiero que los niños estén en su cama.

-Ellos están cómodos aquí, no te hagas problema por eso. Vuelve a casa.

-No me hables como si fuera un niño- Le advierte. -Estas siendo muy infantil, yo no te dije nada malo... Así que en este momento regresaremos a casa. ¡Muevete!

-¡No vuelvas a gritarme! De ninguna manera, vete de aquí por que no pienso volver hoy.

-¿¡Por que no!? ¡Ya deja de actuar como idiota y vamonos!

-¡Basta Sheldon, no insistas!

-¡En algún momento tienes que volver a tu casa!

-¡No estés tan seguro de eso, yo no nací pegada a tu espalda!

-Ey chicos, chicos- Penny tuvo que interferir. -Si siguen gritando, asustaran a Luke y Amanda así que cállense, por que no hablan calmados.

Sheldon abrió la puerta y se volteó para mirar a Amy.

-Ven un momento- Le dijo.

-No.

-Al menos tienes que escucharme.

La neurocientifica, lo siguió no tan convencida, comenzaron a caminar por la vereda del vecindario y esperaba que Sheldon le diera una explicación.

-Amy...

-¿Si?

-Lamento haberte gritado de esa manera, fue incorrecto... lo siento.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- Pidió ella.

-No, no volveré a gritarte.

-Bien.

-¿Volveras a casa?

-Lo siento pero no.

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamó sorprendido.

-Aun estoy molesta por lo que me dijiste, Sheldon.

-¡Y eso que! No es importante.

-¿No es importante? ¡Porsupuesto que lo es! Me trataste como un estorbo para tu carrera científica. Te quejas, siempre... pero no tienes en cuenta que yo tuve que dejar mi trabajo para cuidar a los niños.

-Yo nunca te dije que hagas eso.

-¡Pero de todas maneras lo hice! Ya me harté de esto, no quiero hablar contigo- Más furiosa y dolida que antes, volvió a la residencia Hofstadter.

No entraba en razón, por el enojo y la frustración que sentía. Subió a la habitación donde estaban sus hijos y los despertó.

-¿Que sucede mamá?- Pregunto la niña adormilada.

-Levantense, nos vamos- Dijo tratando de calmar su temblorosa voz.

-¿Irnos, adonde?

-Vamos a ir a la casa de tus abuelos.

-¿A Glendale? ¿Por que?- Dudo Luke preocupado.

-Iremos sólo unos días, no me lo hagan más difícil niños... Sólo vamonos.

Los hermanos Cooper no entendían del todo que pasaba, pero obedecieron a su madre. Tomaron sus bolsos y bajaron a la cocina.

-Penny nos vamos- Aviso Amy.

-Espera Ames. ¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento?

-Claro...- Las amigas fueron a la cocina, alejadas de los niños. -¿Qué pasa, por que tanto misterio?

-¿Enserio irás a Glendale?

-Si, ¿por que?

-¿Dejaras a Sheldon?

-Penny si lo que te preocupa es que tendrás que cuidarlo si yo me voy, no te hagas problema. El es un hombre adulto y sabe cuidarse sólo- Dijo con frialdad.

-Pero están peleando por una tontería, piensa en Luke, Amanda y el bebé.

-Claro que pienso en ellos, pero no quiero estar cerca de Sheldon por ahora. Y si no lo recuerdas, tu siempre peleas por tonterías con Leonard. ¡Ahora déjame, me llevaré a mis hijos lejos de ese imbécil!

La neurocientifica tomo su bolso, fue a buscar su auto a su casa y partió con sus hijos.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana pero Sheldon no podía dormir, esperaba que se le pase pronto esta rabieta a su esposa. Minutos después su teléfono sonó, era Penny.

-¿Penny que pasa, por que llamas a esta hora?

 _-Sheldon, Amy se fue._

El físico palideció. ¿Se había ido? ¿Adonde?

-¿¡Se fue!? ¿Adonde?

 _-¡No lo sé! Cuando volvió de hablar contigo, tomo a los niños y se fue. ¿Crees que este en la casa de Howard y Bernadette?_

-¡Les preguntaré! Adiós- Corto la llamada y rápidamente llamo a Howard.

 _-¿Que sucede Sheldon? Son las cuatro de la mañana-_ Se escuchaba del otro lado.

-Howard, por casualidad... ¿Amy está ahí?

 _-¿Amy? No, no está aquí. ¿Que suce...?_

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Adiós- Interrumpió cortando la llamada, su última opción fue Raj. -¿¡Raj, Amy está en tu casa!?

 _-¡Sheldon, no está aquí! ¿Que pas...?_ \- Corto la llamada, salio afuera de la casa y notó que el auto de Amy no estaba. Furioso, marco su número.

 _-Sheldon._

-¿¡Donde estás!? ¡Como te atreves a llevarte así a mis hijos!

 _-Nesecitamos estar un tiempo separados, esto no funciona. Estaré en casa de mis padres por unos días, por favor no vengas a buscarnos._

-¿Que no los busqué? Te llevaste a mis hijos sin decirme, podría llamar a la policía.

 _-¿A la policía? ¡Por el amor de Dios, no seas exagerado Sheldon!_

-Bueno, quizás no a la policía. Pero fue incorrecto- Dice furioso.

 _-Dame unos días, un par de días y volveré para que podamos resolver esta situación._

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero arreglar nada, si no quieres volver, no vuelvas... pero iré a ver a los niños cuando yo quiera- Aclara, su rostro le duele por los musculos.

 _-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ya sabes dónde encontrar a tus hijos._

Sheldon no le respondió y corto la llamada, no podía entender porque se fue... pero, quizás esta era una buena oportunidad para dedicarse un poco mas a su investigación.

Suspiro y volvió a entrar a su casa, ya resolvería su situación con Amy.

 **Continuará...**

 **AgusCooper: Bueno, no todo es color de rosa en la vida. Por eso decidí poner una breve separación del Shamy, en los siguientes capítulos trataré de que Leonard y Penny tengan un poco más de protagonismo. ¡Saludos!**


	10. chapter 10

Sheldon iba camino al trabajo junto con Leonard, estaba algo cansado por no haber dormido la noche anterior y sus ojeras lo hacían notar.

-Gracias por traerme Leonard- Agradecía sonriendo a su ex roomie.

-No hay problema.

-Tengo que llevar el auto a reparar, no se porque no arrancó está mañana.

-Si. Pero tú te ves algo... no se, agotado y preocupado. ¿Qué te pasa?- Cuestionó algo preocupado.

Sheldon se refrego el puente de su nariz, el cansancio le ganaba y si no se distraía con algo, se quedaría dormido.

-Estoy tratando de tomar una decisión muy difícil.

-¿De que se trata?

-El presidente Siebert me ofreció viajar a distintas universidades para dar una serie de simposios para hablar representando el departamento de física. Le conté a Amy, ella me felicitó pero la conozco, no quiere que la deje sola y tampoco quiero dejarla con los niños, menos aún por que está embarazada.

Leonard lo miro conmovido, quien diría que el tipo raro, egoísta y excéntrico que conoció, estaría entre una elección de su familia y el trabajo.

-Pero- Continuo hablando Sheldon. -Esta es una gran oportunidad. Leonard, podría ser mi camino a ganar el premio Nobel, estuve soñando toda mi vida con eso. Aunque no puedo poner mi trabajo por encima de mi esposa e hijos.

-¿Y por que no le pides al presidente otras opciones?

-¿Opciones?

-Asi es, por ejemplo; en vez de viajar podrías... dar las conferencias por internet, yo lo hice una vez- Sugirió, tratando de alivianarlo un poco.

Sheldon lo pensó por un momento, en realidad no era tan mala idea. Se sintió un poco aliviado por esa opción, solamente rogaba para que el presidente Siebert estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿Y cuando sabrán si el bebé es niño o niña?- Cuestionó Leonard sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-La próxima semana tenemos cita con el obstetra. Estoy tan furioso ahora que tengo miedo de ser grosero inconscientemente y iniciar una pelea con Amy, no quiero eso... de verdad no lo quiero.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada Sheldon. Y si estás teniendo problemas personales, simplemente tienes que decírselo por que ella siempre fue muy dulce y comprensiva contigo.

-¿Como cambia la vida de una persona, no?- Comento, provocando que Leonard lo mire con curiosidad.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si fuera el que solía ser antes, simplemente ignoraría todo y a todos con tal de conseguir mi premio Nobel. Ahora tengo una familia por la cual preocuparme, pero si tan sólo las cosas sean como hace muchos años atrás...

-Espera un momento- el físico experimental lo Interrumpió. -¿Entiendes que Amy y los niños no tienen la culpa de tus problemas verdad?

-¡Yo no dije eso! Simplemente estoy ideando un mundo alterno.

-Bien, bien- Leonard se quedó callado unos momentos y luego dio un profundo suspiro. Esta vez fue el turno de Sheldon para mirarlo.

-¿Pasa algo contigo? No debo ser el único con problemas aquí.

-Quiero hablar con Penny... sobre tener un bebé, pero no estoy seguro de su reacción.

-¿Su reacción? Pero si están casados hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo se pero cuando lo hablé con ella, decidimos no tenerlos... aunque, cuando veo a Amy embarazada; a Luke y Amanda, siento que también quiero tener esa experiencia.

-Tener hijos... es lo mejor que te puede pasar- Comento con simpleza.

-¿Lo crees?- Cuestionó Leonard aproposito para ver la reacción de su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto! Ver a unos pequeños que son una mezcla genética tuya y de la persona que amas... es simplemente, maravilloso.

El físico experimental lo miro con admiración, se notaba mucho que Sheldon; así excéntrico y grosero como era, amaba a su familia.

-¡Penny tengo hambre!- Se quejaba Luke sollozando.

-Pues, la nevera está llena; prepárate algo para comer, ya eres grande.

-Por favor...

El niño la miro con esa carita que provocaba que ella se derritiera de ternura, era como la cara de koala de Sheldon pero mil veces más linda y tierna.

-Esta bien, chantajero emocional. ¿Que te preparó?

-Un tazón de cereal de manzana con un cuarto de leche descremada y tostadas francesas- Pidió sonriendo.

-Bien, bien. Apple pie, mi cielo... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- La rubia lo miro sería.

-¡Si claro!

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Oh vamos, quiero quedarme aquí. Ademas, eres mi madrina y no debes ser mala conmigo- Objeto, sabiendo su victoria segura en esta "pelea".

Ella no dijo nada y se fue a la cocina.

Amy estaba en la sala de su casa, buscaba algún programa de televisión para entretenerse pero desgraciadamente no halló nada.

-Como extraño a tu papi, no veo la hora de que llegue- Hablaba mientras acariciaba su vientre, en estos momentos de soledad, su pequeño frijolito era la mejor compañía. -Quiero que seas un niño, aunque si eres una preciosa nena te amaré demasiado.

Ella sintió una pequeña patadita y sonrio enormemente, era como si su bebé pudiera comprender todo lo que le decía.

-Tenemos que pensar en un nombre para ti, seguramente tu papá querrá ponerte el nombre de algún superhéroe pero no te preocupes, si el nombre no me gusta; no lo elegiremos, tranquilo. Creo que voy a plantear este tema con tu papá y tus hermanos, hoy en la cena cuando estemos todos.

Un par de horas después, Sheldon regreso de la universidad. Amy prácticamente corrió hacia el y lo beso dulcemente.

-¡Mi amor, te extrañe!- Exclamó Amy abrazándolo.

-Hola Amy, yo también te extrañe- Confirmó devolviendo el abrazo.

-Vamos, la cena esta lista.

La familia Cooper se dispuso a cenar, hablaron sobre cómo les fue en el día; Sheldon parecía un poco distraído y solamente hablaba cuando le preguntaban algo.

-¿No viste a Quinn?- Le pregunto Amanda a su hermano.

-No, desde aquel espantoso incidente.

-¿Hablas de aquel beso salvaje?- Se burló tratando de besar a Luke en la mejilla.

-¡Mama, dile que no me moleste!

-Amanda, es suficiente- Dijo Amy para calmarlos. -Sheldon... ¿Como te fue hoy?

Él no escucho la pregunta y siguió revolviendo su comida con el tenedor.

-¡Sheldon!- Grito Amy.

-¿Uh? Lo siento, me distraje.

-Te pregunte cómo te fue el en trabajo hoy.

-Bien, eso creo.

-¿Hablaste con el presidente Siebert?

-Si, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora Amy- Respondió distante.

-Oh, está bien.

El silencio se hizo presente unos minutos, todos comían en silencio. Pero Amy alento la conversación.

-Estaba pensando... que podríamos elegir el nombre del bebé- Sugirió.

-¿Ahora?- Cuestionó Sheldon.

-Claro, no veo porque no.

-¡Clark!

-¡No!

-¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! Se llamará Oliver, como Oliver Twist- Sugirió la niña.

-Oh vamos, nos conviene más ponerle Thomas para que sea como Tom Sawyer.

-No, soy una fan de los libros de Charles Dickens.

-El bebé ya tiene nombre- Aclaró Sheldon ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos.

-¿Como que ya tiene nombre?

-Si, ya lo tiene. Se llamará Bruce.

-¿Bruce? No me consultaste nada al respecto- Dice Amy.

-¿Y por que debería? Es el nombre de mi hijo después de todo- Sheldon estaba muy molesto.

-No lo estoy diciendo por eso, pero es una decisión importante Sheldon.

-¡Vamos papá!

Sheldon se levanto de la mesa, subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

Amy se quedó petrificada ante el arrebato de su esposo.

-Terminen de comer tranquilos, enseguida vuelvo- Dijo ella levantándose.

Subió a su habitación y entró sin tocar, Sheldon estaba acostado en la cama con una expresión muy molesta. Su respiración estaba un poco acelerada y sus manos formaban puños muy tensos.

-Quieres decirme que te pasa- Murmuró ella de pie.

-Nada. Problemas míos- Dijo con frialdad.

-¿Por que estás tan enojado?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¡Sheldon Lee! Soy tu esposa. Por todos los cielos... alguna vez tienes que confiar en mí.

-Bien- Resignado, se sentó correctamente y Amy se sentó a su lado.

-Cuéntame.

-Hable con el presidente Siebert está mañana, le dije que no podía viajar por tanto tiempo por que tenía que estar con ustedes.

-¿Y...?

-Por un lado estoy un poco aliviado, pero perderé la oportunidad de ganar mi premio Nobel... por el que soñé desde que era un niño. ¡Esto no es justo, si estuviera sólo como antes...!

-¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada, Sheldon! Nunca te detuve, siempre te apoye en todo... desde el principio de nuestra relación, fueron muchas veces las que te importó más tu trabajo que yo y nunca te reclame por eso.

-¡No quería hacer esto! ¡Lo ves, es absurdo! Vete Amy déjame en paz... ya tengo un dolor insoportable de cabeza y no nesecito otro en otra parte.

Amy se sintió muy ofendida, el estaba siendo muy injusto al culparla. Furiosa, lo tomo del hombro para que se dé la vuelta.

-¡Te soporte bastantes años! ¡Si quieres viajar, sólo vete! No eres el centro del mundo y no permitiré que me trates con desprecio. Ahora mismo te dejaré sólo y puedes meterte tu premio Nobel por el...

-Estan peleando- Se lamentaba Amanda.

-Si, parece que está vez es algo serio.

-¿Con quien te quedarías si ellos se separan?

-Nadie se va a separar, sólo es una pelea absurda como las que siempre tuvieron- Defiende Luke.

-¿Tu crees?

-Porsupuesto, es más; te apuesto cinco dólares. Ahora, mamá bajara furiosa y nos dirá que iremos a la casa de Penny a quedarnos por que papá está irracional...- Afirmó.

Segundos después, Amy bajo las escaleras sosteniendo su bolso.

-Terminen de comer rápido, nos vamos.

-¿Adonde?- Cuestionó Amanda, sólo para confirmar la teoría de su hermano.

-Nos quedaremos en la casa de Penny está noche, su padre está actuando de manera irracional.

Los hermanos Cooper compartieron una cómplice mirada, con resignación Amanda le dió cinco dólares a Luke.

-Si esto fuera todos los días, diría que conozco a mi mamá como la palma de mi mano- Murmuró el niño.

-Cállate C3PO- Respondió Amanda también murmurando.

-Eso no me ofende, es un honor que me comparen con un robot.

Una hora después, Sheldon bajo a la sala pero la casa estaba vacía. Amy se había ido y se llevó a los niños.

-Que melodramática- Murmuró.

-¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Es un idiota!- Exclamaba Amy.

-Ya calmate Amy- Intentaba pacificarla Penny.

-No, siempre fue un idiota, inmaduro y egoísta. ¡Siempre!

-Y aún así tuviste tres hijos con él... bien hecho.

-¡Estoy hablando enserio! Penny no bromeó, ya no lo soporto... le soporte muchas cosas pero que me culpe por esto ya es el colmo.

-Mira por que no te calmas, vamos a acostar a los niños y luego hablamos tranquilas.

-Bien- Amy asintió.

Luke y Amanda estaban recostados en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. Penny y Amy les desearon buenas noches.

-Que duerman bien- Dijo Amy dándole un beso a cada uno.

-Somos grandes para que nos arropes- Aclaró Amanda.

-Claro que no- Dijo Penny.

Ambas estaban a punto de retirarse de la habitación pero...

-Mama...

-¿Si, Luke?

-¿Papá y tu se divorciarán?- Pregunto afligido. -Si eso pasa, yo me quedo contigo.

-Pues me halaga mucho que vendrías conmigo, pero nadie se va a divorciar.

-¿Segura?

Amy se acercó a su hijo y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos.

-Porsupuesto- Respondió besandole la mejilla.

Sheldon estaba en el comedor, su cena estaba fría y tuvo que calentarla para comer. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto con Amy pero estaba muy enojado como para darse cuenta.

Fue a la sala y prendió el televisor, comió en silencio mirando esa serie de la BBC que tanto le gustaba. Unas horas después, ya marcaba la una de la madrugada; suficiente tontería, Amy tenía que haber vuelto hace horas. Se puso su chaqueta marrón y fue a la casa Hofstadter para buscarla.

-Knock, knock, knock Penny. Knock, knock, knock Penny. Knock, knock, knock Penny.

-Hola pianola- Saludo la rubia dejandolo pasar.

-¿Amy está aquí?

-Claro...- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por que sonríes como demente?

-Por nada, cariño- Penny desapareció al segundo piso.

Minutos después, Sheldon vio a Amy dirigirse hacia el.

-¿Que haces aquí tan tarde, Sheldon?

-Vine a buscarlos.

-Lo siento, pero no volveremos está noche- Aclaró seria.

-¿Por que no? Es tarde y quiero que los niños estén en su cama.

-Ellos están cómodos aquí, no te hagas problema por eso. Vuelve a casa.

-No me hables como si fuera un niño- Le advierte. -Estas siendo muy infantil, yo no te dije nada malo... Así que en este momento regresaremos a casa. ¡Muevete!

-¡No vuelvas a gritarme! De ninguna manera, vete de aquí por que no pienso volver hoy.

-¿¡Por que no!? ¡Ya deja de actuar como idiota y vamonos!

-¡Basta Sheldon, no insistas!

-¡En algún momento tienes que volver a tu casa!

-¡No estés tan seguro de eso, yo no nací pegada a tu espalda!

-Ey chicos, chicos- Penny tuvo que interferir. -Si siguen gritando, asustaran a Luke y Amanda así que cállense, por que no hablan calmados.

Sheldon abrió la puerta y se volteó para mirar a Amy.

-Ven un momento- Le dijo.

-No.

-Al menos tienes que escucharme.

La neurocientifica, lo siguió no tan convencida, comenzaron a caminar por la vereda del vecindario y esperaba que Sheldon le diera una explicación.

-Amy...

-¿Si?

-Lamento haberte gritado de esa manera, fue incorrecto... lo siento.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- Pidió ella.

-No, no volveré a gritarte.

-Bien.

-¿Volveras a casa?

-Lo siento pero no.

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamó sorprendido.

-Aun estoy molesta por lo que me dijiste, Sheldon.

-¡Y eso que! No es importante.

-¿No es importante? ¡Porsupuesto que lo es! Me trataste como un estorbo para tu carrera científica. Te quejas, siempre... pero no tienes en cuenta que yo tuve que dejar mi trabajo para cuidar a los niños.

-Yo nunca te dije que hagas eso.

-¡Pero de todas maneras lo hice! Ya me harté de esto, no quiero hablar contigo- Más furiosa y dolida que antes, volvió a la residencia Hofstadter.

No entraba en razón, por el enojo y la frustración que sentía. Subió a la habitación donde estaban sus hijos y los despertó.

-¿Que sucede mamá?- Pregunto la niña adormilada.

-Levantense, nos vamos- Dijo tratando de calmar su temblorosa voz.

-¿Irnos, adonde?

-Vamos a ir a la casa de tus abuelos.

-¿A Glendale? ¿Por que?- Dudo Luke preocupado.

-Iremos sólo unos días, no me lo hagan más difícil niños... Sólo vamonos.

Los hermanos Cooper no entendían del todo que pasaba, pero obedecieron a su madre. Tomaron sus bolsos y bajaron a la cocina.

-Penny nos vamos- Aviso Amy.

-Espera Ames. ¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento?

-Claro...- Las amigas fueron a la cocina, alejadas de los niños. -¿Qué pasa, por que tanto misterio?

-¿Enserio irás a Glendale?

-Si, ¿por que?

-¿Dejaras a Sheldon?

-Penny si lo que te preocupa es que tendrás que cuidarlo si yo me voy, no te hagas problema. El es un hombre adulto y sabe cuidarse sólo- Dijo con frialdad.

-Pero están peleando por una tontería, piensa en Luke, Amanda y el bebé.

-Claro que pienso en ellos, pero no quiero estar cerca de Sheldon por ahora. Y si no lo recuerdas, tu siempre peleas por tonterías con Leonard. ¡Ahora déjame, me llevaré a mis hijos lejos de ese imbécil!

La neurocientifica tomo su bolso, fue a buscar su auto a su casa y partió con sus hijos.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana pero Sheldon no podía dormir, esperaba que se le pase pronto esta rabieta a su esposa. Minutos después su teléfono sonó, era Penny.

-¿Penny que pasa, por que llamas a esta hora?

 _-Sheldon, Amy se fue._

El físico palideció. ¿Se había ido? ¿Adonde?

-¿¡Se fue!? ¿Adonde?

 _-¡No lo sé! Cuando volvió de hablar contigo, tomo a los niños y se fue. ¿Crees que este en la casa de Howard y Bernadette?_

-¡Les preguntaré! Adiós- Corto la llamada y rápidamente llamo a Howard.

 _-¿Que sucede Sheldon? Son las cuatro de la mañana-_ Se escuchaba del otro lado.

-Howard, por casualidad... ¿Amy está ahí?

 _-¿Amy? No, no está aquí. ¿Que suce...?_

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Adiós- Interrumpió cortando la llamada, su última opción fue Raj. -¿¡Raj, Amy está en tu casa!?

 _-¡Sheldon, no está aquí! ¿Que pas...?_ \- Corto la llamada, salio afuera de la casa y notó que el auto de Amy no estaba. Furioso, marco su número.

 _-Sheldon._

-¿¡Donde estás!? ¡Como te atreves a llevarte así a mis hijos!

 _-Nesecitamos estar un tiempo separados, esto no funciona. Estaré en casa de mis padres por unos días, por favor no vengas a buscarnos._

-¿Que no los busqué? Te llevaste a mis hijos sin decirme, podría llamar a la policía.

 _-¿A la policía? ¡Por el amor de Dios, no seas exagerado Sheldon!_

-Bueno, quizás no a la policía. Pero fue incorrecto- Dice furioso.

 _-Dame unos días, un par de días y volveré para que podamos resolver esta situación._

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero arreglar nada, si no quieres volver, no vuelvas... pero iré a ver a los niños cuando yo quiera- Aclara, su rostro le duele por los musculos.

 _-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ya sabes dónde encontrar a tus hijos._

Sheldon no le respondió y corto la llamada, no podía entender porque se fue... pero, quizás esta era una buena oportunidad para dedicarse un poco mas a su investigación.

Suspiro y volvió a entrar a su casa, ya resolvería su situación con Amy.

 **Continuará...**

 **AgusCooper: Bueno, no todo es color de rosa en la vida. Por eso decidí poner una breve separación del Shamy, en los siguientes capítulos trataré de que Leonard y Penny tengan un poco más de protagonismo. ¡Saludos!**


	11. capítulo 11

-No me digas... Le hechaste la culpa por tu decisión del trabajo y hiciste una rabieta.

-¿Enserio le hechaste la culpa a ella y a los niños?

Leonard y Penny estaban totalmente sorprendidos por la actitud de Sheldon.

-¡Yo no le heche la culpa! Sólo dije que si solamente las cosas serían algo diferentes...- Intentaba excusarse Sheldon, pero fue interrumpido por una furiosa Penny.

-¡No quieras hacerte la víctima, le hechaste la culpa y seguramente se sintió terrible! ¿Por que no te fijas en lo que dices? ¡Lastimas los sentimientos de las personas! ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? ¡Oh, ya se! ¡Ve a buscar a Amy y pidele disculpas!- Gritaba la rubia.

-Suficiente, Penny- La calmaba su esposo.

-¡Nada de suficiente! Que aprenda a reconocer sus errores de una vez por todas. Ya es un hombre adulto y es padre, que madure.

-Sé que me equivoqué, pero tengo miedo de que... me mande al diablo si le habló...

-¡Abuela!- Exclamaron con alegría los hijos del Shamy.

-Luke, Amanda. ¿Como están mis queridos nietos?- La señora Fowler los abrazo dándole un beso a cada uno, ella podía ser muy poco afectuosa y distante pero cuando recibía un abrazo de sus nietos, el corazón se le derretia.

-Hola mama- Saludo Amy entrando en la casa.

-Hola, Amy. Pequeños, vayan a saludar a su abuelo... está arriba en su despacho.

Los niños corrieron para subir las escaleras, dejando a madre e hija a solas.

-¿Y dime... que pasó con Sheldon?- Pregunto la señora Fowler sirviendole un té a su hija.

-Tuvimos una discusión, se nos fue un poco de las manos y me fui- Explica dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Mira, yo no voy a interferir en tu vida pero... deberías dejarlo.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiona sorprendida. -Mamá, tu y yo no tendremos está conversación de nuevo.

-Es un hombre inmaduro y egoísta, no te merece. Puedes encontrar a alguien mil veces mejor que él. Diecinueve años y tres niños después, todavía estoy esperando a que te des cuenta.

-Sé que es algo terco, pero no permitiré que insultes de esa manera al padre de mis hijos. Mira mamá, no quiero pelear contigo también, si quieres que me vaya sólo dimelo.

-De ninguna manera, mis nietos no pasarán la noche en un hotel de tercera.

-Iré a ver a papá...

Larry se encontraba leyendo un libro, estaba tan absorto en la lectura que no escucho que tocaban la puerta, hasta que un par de brazos lo rodearon abrazándolo cálidamente.

-¡Abuelo Larry!- Dijo la niña abrazándolo más fuerte.

-¡Amanda, mi pequeña señorita! ¿Como has estado?- El hombre cargo a su nieta y la abrazo fuertemente. Esa pequeña, tan parecida a Amy era su debilidad.

Y luego vio a Luke entrar por la puerta, su expresión seria pero amable a la vez, le recordaba mucho a su yerno. Realmente eran tan parecidos.

-Hola abuelo, que alegría verte- Dijo Luke con una sonrisa sincera.

-Lo mismo digo, pequeño.

Minutos después, Amy entró a la habitación.

-¡Hola papá!

-Hola Amy. ¿Que hacen todos aquí?

-Se va a divorciar de mi papá- Dice Luke.

-Si, se divorciaran y tendremos una pila de regalos para consolarnos- Explica Amanda.

-Nadie se divorciará, este es un tema de adultos. Retirense de la habitacion ahora- Dijo Amy enfadada.

Los niños se fueron, Larry miraba a su hija notando lo evidente que era la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Amy- Llama suavemente. -¿Que pasó?

-Mamá dice que debo dejarlo- Dice caminando alrededor de la habitación, conteniendo las lágrimas. -Que no es digno de mi, que merezco algo mejor, que hay cientos de hombres dispuestos a amarme pero... ¡Yo lo quiero a él, es lógico! ¡Estamos juntos hace 19 años!- Ella lloraba mientras Larry la abrazaba, justo como paso muchas veces en su niñez.

-Tranquila, cálmate. No te alteres de esa forma, le va a hacer mal al bebé...

-Papá, me siento tan molesta.

-Nadie tiene que decirte a quien amar, nisiquiera yo o tú madre.

-¿Se van a divorciar?- Le preguntaba Luke a su abuela.

-No lo sé, de todas formas no descartes esa situación.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Mama dijo que no iban a divorciarse!- Dice Amanda.

-Solo lo dijo para que no se preocupen.

-¿Por que no quieres a mi padre abuela?- Pregunto Luke frunciendo el ceño, nunca le gustó que hablen mal de Sheldon.

-No es que no lo quiera, mi pajarito, yo solamente...

-Niños, ¿por que no van a la cama? Es tarde. Vamos, y mamá cuando regrese hablaremos.

Amy llevo a los niños a su antigua habitación, nada había cambiado, es más, todavía estaban algunas cosas que le pertenecían a ella.

-Mamá, ¿cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?- Pregunto el niño.

-Solo serán unos días, luego volveremos a casa.

-Knock, knock, knock, presidente Siebert- Sheldon estaba a punto de tocar dos veces más, pero no quiso.

-Dr. Cooper, adelante.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo lo más sincero que pudo. -Vine para avisarle que tome una decisión a su propuesta.

-Perfecto. ¿Que fue lo que decidió?

-Viajare a las conferencias- Respondió.

-Muy bien decidido Dr. Cooper. Sabía que contaba con usted, ¿lo charló con la Dr. Fowler?

A Sheldon le dolió el pecho al escuchar su nombre, tomo aire y lo más casual que pudo decir fue...

-Soy un hombre adulto, un científico consumado y no creo que nesecite la aprobación de ninguna persona para avanzar en mi campo de investigacion.

-Bien, entonces programare todo para su primera conferencia, luego le afirmare en que lugar será.

-Esta bien, sólo quiero hacer esto lo más pronto posible...

Tres días habían pasado desde la pelea de Sheldon y Amy. Ella aún estaba en la casa de sus padres, él preparaba todo para su primer viaje del seminario que tenía concretado.

-¿Y piensas decírselo a Amy?- Pregunto Raj mientras tomaban asiento en su mesa de la cafetería de Caltech.

-¿Por que todos me preguntan eso? Amy no es mi madre, no nesecito su permiso para irme.

-No seas ridículo Sheldon- Interrumpió Leonard. -Por más que no quieras, ella debe saber dónde irás, recuerda que esta embarazada y además tiene que hacerse cargo de dos niños.

Sheldon lo pensó por unos momentos.

-Bien, la llamaré por telefono- Dijo resignado.

-Oye, no. Debes ir a verla y decíselo tu mismo- Aclaró Raj.

-Pero...

-¡Sheldon!

-Esta bien, la llamaré por teléfono ahora y le preguntare si puedo ir a la casa de sus padres, me excusare diciendo que quiero ver a los niños.

-¿Y de verdad quieres verlos?- Pregunto Howard.

-¡Claro que quiero!- Exclama muy seguro.

A la salida de Caltech, Sheldon viajó con Leonard a su casa, estuvo pensando en Amy casi todo el día.

Entro y se dio una larga ducha, se vistió y se preparó la cena. Mientras comía se debatía si debía llamarla, al menos podía usar de excusa que quería hablar con Amanda o Luke.

-Hola Amy, soy Sheldon- Dijo nervioso cuando le atendió la llamada.

 _-Ya se que eres tú, lo ví en el identificador de llamadas._

-Claro es obvio, lo siento. Yo... quería hablar con los niños.

 _-Salieron a cenar con mis padres y yo estoy volviendo de trabajar._

-Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Como has estado, el bebé está bien?- Pregunto nervioso.

 _-Estoy bien y el bebé tambien. Ya tengo que irme, cuando lleguen los niños les diré que llamaste._

 _-Gracias, adios._

-Bien, entonces mañana está bien... Si trataré de conseguirte los tomates y los pepinos, ya lo anoté todo. Está bien, adios y mándales saludos a los niños, diles que los extraño mucho.

Penny corto el teléfono, ahora que Amy se había ido, se sentía sola y aburrida ya que Luke no estaba y Leonard pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la universidad. Cuando el pequeño Luke estaba con ella, la ausencia de Leonard pasaba a segundo plano. Ahora que no lo tenía, lo extrañaba muchísimo; había pasado casi una semana desde que lo vio.

-¿Hablabas con Amy?- Pregunto Leonard entrando a la sala.

-Si, mañana iré a visitarla.

-¿Como está?

-Segun ella, está bien. Pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber qué no es así, espero que se arreglen pronto... Luke me ha hecho tanta falta estos días.

El físico experimental se acercó a su esposa, abrazandola con cariño. Sabía que ella y Luke eran muy apegados desde que el niño era apenas un recién nacido.

-¿Por que no lo llamas por teléfono?- Sugirió tratando de consolarla.

-¡Es cierto!- Sonriendo emocionada, Penny volvió a marcar el número de Amy y pidió que le pasen con el niño.

 _-Hola..._

-¡Apple pie! ¿Como estás pequeño? Te extraño mucho.

 _-¡Penny!_ _Estoy bien, ya quiero regresar a casa..._

-Oye... ¿Has hablado con tu madre?

 _-No, ella no dice nada al respecto. Y quiero ver a mi papa, hace una semana que no se nada de él Penny... ¿Por que no nos llamó?-_ Dice el niño con voz triste, causando furia en Penny.

-Tranquilo, no llores. Mira hagamos esto, hablare con tu papá para que vaya a verlos. ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo tratando de parecer calmada.

 _-Bien llámame si hablaste con él, adios._

-Adios, cielo...- Ella corto y se levantó frente a la curiosa mirada de Leonard.

-¿Qué pasó?- Cuestionó al ver su inexpresion.

-Lo mataré... ¡Yo lo mato!- Grito, salio por la puerta y camino dos calles hasta la casa de los Cooper.

-Si saco el porcentaje del número por el diámetro y busco un valor para Pi... obtendremos el resultado del número exacto del elemento- Decía Sheldon envoz alta, practicando para su primera conferencia.

 _-¡SHELDON LEE COOPER! ¡ABRE ESA PUERTA INMEDIATAMENTE_!

El físico se asustó por el fuerte grito que venía desde afuera, sigilosamente se paró y observó por la mirilla de la puerta, encontrándose con el rostro de una furiosa Penny.

-¡No puedo abrir, no estoy vestido!- Grito lo primero que se vino a la mente.

 _-¡Abre por que te arrancaré los testículos y los usaras de sombrero!_ _¡Abre la maldita puerta o te juro que la tirare abajo!_

Después de unos minutos, Sheldon destrabo la puerta y la abrió, Penny se lo llevó por delante mientras ingresaba a la casa y le gritaba.

La rubia observó la sala, estaba llena de pizzaras, papeles, su laptop encendida y libros tirados por todas partes. Al parecer Sheldon había vuelto a ser el de antes, al que sólo le interesaba su trabajo.

-¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, maldito!

-¿Esta mal que trabaje?- Pregunto levantando una ceja.

-¡Tu hijo me llamó muy triste, dijo que no los llamaste y no ha sabido nada de ti en una semana! Él estaba preocupado por ti, pero por lo que veo no te interesa.

-¿Luke te llamo llorando?- Se sentía culpable, no era que no quisiera buscarlos, sólo que quería darle su espacio a Amy.

-Si, tienes que sentir vergüenza por ti mismo. Lo único que te pido, es que no vayas más a mi casa, no quiero verte ni en estampa.

Momentos después, Leonard entró y trato de calmar a su alterada esposa.

-Penny cálmate, ve a casa y yo hablaré con el.

-¡Esto no ha terminado!- Amenazó al físico.

Después de que la rubia se fue, los antiguos roomies quedaron solos en la casa, Sheldon trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para expresar su error y Leonard lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Leonard, yo...- El físico fue interrumpido por un puño que dirigió directo a su nariz, haciéndolo caer al suelo y sujetándose la cara para aguantar el dolor. -¡AUCH!

 **Continuará...**

 **AgusCooper: Querían drama, pues aquí lo tienen y todavía falta más.**


	12. capítulo 12

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos, Sheldon aún estaba tirado en el suelo apretando su nariz con la mano para detener la sangre que salía de esta.

-¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?- Grito furioso, pero el físico experimental no respondió. -¡Leonard, me rompiste la nariz!

-Ve con tus hijos- Dijo Leonard y sin más, salio de la casa.

Sheldon se levantó y se sintió un poco mareado, el dolor se expandia desde su boca hasta la cabeza. Fue al baño para limpiarse y la hemorragia no paraba.

-¿Lo golpeaste?- Pregunto Penny sorprendida.

-Si, ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

 _-Knock, knock, knock Leonard y Penny. Knock, knock, knock Leonard y Penny. Knock, knock, knock Leonard Penny._

-Pasa Sheldon- Dijo la rubia.

Cuando entro por la puerta, el matrimonio Hofstadter de asustó. Sheldon tenía el rostro y la ropa manchada en sangre.

-Nesecito ir a un hospital- Dijo como pido.

-¿¡Leonard tu le hiciste esto!? ¡No pensé que lo lastimaste tanto!- Exclamó Penny sosteniendo a Sheldon del brazo para meterlo en el auto.

-¡Lo siento, me pase de la raya!

Al llegar al hospital, las enfermeras atendieron a Sheldon de inmediato. Le administraron un medicamento fuerte para calmar el dolor que tenía y lo limpiaron para después vendarle la nariz.

-Sheldon, lo siento mucho de verdad- Leonard de veía verdaderamente arrepentido.

-Aunque me duela, te disculpo y creo que quisiste golpeadme así duradte mucho tiempo, hadta que al fin tuviste la oportunidad- El habla de Sheldon era confuso por su nariz tapada con gazas.

-Dr. Cooper- Dijo el médico de turno entrando a la habitación. -Su tabique se curará en unas semanas, le recetare un medicamento algo potente por que eso todavía le dolerá... agradezca que no tuvimos que hacerle sutura.

A Sheldon le dió náuseas con solo imaginarse que le pasen una aguja por su cara.

-Doctor... ¿Mas allá de eso, todo está normal?- Pregunto Penny.

-Si, así es. Tendrá algunos síntomas por unos días pero los moretones y la hinchazón mejorarán. Ya pueden llevárselo, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches y gracias doctor- Dijo Leonard.

-¿Que hora es?- Pregunto Penny cuando ya estaban en el auto.

-Como las dos de la mañana. Sheldon, enserio lamento mucho esto y no te preocupes, yo pagaré por tus medicinas.

El físico estaba callado, le dolía toda la cabeza. De repente una loca idea inundó su mente.

-¡Llevedme a Glendale!- Exclama fuertemente, asustando a la pareja.

-¿Qué, y para qué?- Pregunta Penny incrédula.

-¡Tedgo que hablar con ella! ¡Tedgo que ver a Amy!

-Sheldon, son las dos de la mañana; tu ropa está manchada en sangre y estás algo drogado por la anestesia. No puedes ir ahora, no en este estado por que no lo permitire, Amy se asustará si te ve asi- Razona Leonard.

-Pero nesecito verla...

-Escúchame, ahora vamos a tu casa para que duermas un poco y cuando te levantas te das una ducha, te afeitas, te cambias de ropa y vas a verla. ¿De acuerdo?- Decía Penny para convencerlo.

-Pero...

-Sera lo mejor por ahora amigo, tienes que descansar.

-Entodces llámala, dile lo que pasó. Aunque quizás no le interese, quiedo que lo sepa.

-¿Esperas que sienta lástima por ti?- Dice Penny irónicamente.

-¡Clado que no! Solamedte quiedo que lo sepa.

-Bien, la llamaré...

Amy no podía dormir, extrañaba mucho a Sheldon y su cama. Consideraba la idea de volver a Pasadena pero sin rendirse a el. El timbre de su teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos, se preocupó un poco ya que no todo el mundo llamaba a las dos de la mañana; vio que era Penny.

-¿Que pasa Penny?

 _-Hola Ames, perdón por la hora pero Sheldon Insistió en que te llame... tuvo un pequeño accidente y tuvimos que traerlo al hospital._

 _-¿¡Un pequedo accidente!? ¡Tu esposo me dompió la nariz!-_ Se escuchaba gritar a Sheldon.

-¿Leonard golpeó a Sheldon?- Dijo algo molesta.

 _-Si, le dió un puñetazo en la nariz._

-¿¡Y por que!?

 _-¡No lo sé!_

-Pasame a Sheldon, por favor.

 _-¡Amy!_

-¿Sheldon estás bien?- Pregunto con un obvio tono de preocupación.

 _-Do Amy. Apadentemente por lo que dijo el doctor, tedgo el tabique roto pero no tuviedon que hacerme sutura._

-Sheldon estoy preocupada...

 _-Quedia ir contigo, pero Leonard y Peddy me dijeron que era una mala idea._

-¿Y por que era una mala idea?

 _-Buedo, quizás tú todavía estabas muy edojada conmigo y no querrías verme._

Amy se quedó en silencio unos minutos, no podía negarlo; lo extrañaba y nesecitaba estar con el. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sonrió y volvió a hablar.

-Sheldon, ven a Glendale.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Hablas ensedio?_

-Porsupuesto, ven aquí... conmigo- Dijo susurrando.

 _-Clado... estaré ahí en media hora dependiendo del tráfico._

 **Continuará...**

 **AgusCooper: Oh yes, al fin se verán y alerta de spoiler, las cosas se pondrán algo intensas así que estén atentas al próximo capítulo. Bay.**

 **El capítulo es un poco corto, pero estoy guardando todo para el siguiente.**


	13. capítulo 13

Amy estaba el la entrada de la casa, esperando que el innombrable aparezca. Ni ella sabía por qué le pidió que fuera a verla, probablemente las hormonas del embarazo le estaban haciendo una mala jugada otra vez... pero no, lo extrañaba muchísimo a pesar de que era un insoportable.

Media hora después, pudo ver el auto de Leonard. Penny bajo primero y fue hacia ella.

-Ames, disculpa la hora... probablemente estés cansada, lo lamento tanro pero Sheldon rogó que lo trajeramos aquí aún cuando le dijimos que no- Explicaba cansada.

-No importa Penny, yo le dije que viniera.

-¿Enserio, por que?

-Ni yo lo sé...- Contesto suspirando. -¿Podrias decirle que venga?

-Porsupuesto.

Sheldon bajo del auto y camino lentamente hacia ella, Amy se impresionó un poco al ver su apariencia.

Sus ojos estaban morados, su nariz vendada y con la ropa sucia. Nunca lo había visto así, cuando lo tuvo cerca de ella estiro su brazo y le acarició la mejilla suavemente con los dedos.

Demonios, nunca dejaría de amarlo.

-Hola...- Saludo Sheldon temblando, la amaba; hace más de una semana que no la veía.

-Hola, Sheldon. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Mas o menos, me duele la cabeza y tedgo hambre.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Claro...

Sheldon y Amy les dijeron a los Hofstadter que hablarían en privado adentro. Él estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía que esperar de todo esto y se puso ansioso; sólo la miraba en silencio pensando en cómo reprimir las ganas de besarla ya que sabía que no podía hacer ninguna tontería.

-Toma- Dijo ella ofreciéndole un sándwich.

-Gracias, se ve delicioso- Empezó a comer con muchas ganas.

-Vaya de verdad tenías hambre, eh- Dice Amy riendo. -¿Hace cuanto que no comes bien?

-Desde que te fuiste- Responde con simpleza.

-Oh...

Se quedaron en silencio durante largos minutos, ninguno sabía cómo empezar. Hace más de una semana que no se veían y parecia que pasó todo un año. Llamaron sus nombres al mismo tiempo.

-Amy...

-Sheldon... Habla tu primero- Dijo Amy suspirando.

-Te extraño, por favor vuelve a casa me haces mucha falta... te amo.

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y la abrazo fuertemente. Quería sentirla, oler su aroma, mirarla, quería todo de ella. Esos sentimientos lo abrumaban demasiado.

-Yo también te amo, sin embargo me lastimaron mucho tus acciones.

-Lo sé, perdóname. Y, quería pedirte que me acompañes a un lugar.

-¿Que vayamos a un lugar? Sheldon son las dos de la mañana.

-¿Y?

-Bueno yo...

-Por favor- Pidió haciendo un adorable puchero que Amy no pudo resistir.

-Bien- Accedió.

-Tendremos que ir en tu auto.

-Pense que ibas a pedirle a Leonard que nos lleve.

-No. Nesecito demostrarte algo que... tiene que ser privado- Dijo sonrojándose.

-Bueno...

Viajaron en auto hasta Pasadena, Amy se sorprendió enormemente al ver que estacionó en su viejo edificio.

-¿Sheldon, que hacemos aquí?- Pregunto confundida.

-Haciendote recordar...- Dijo sonriendo.

Subieron hasta el departamento 314 y Sheldon abrió la puerta de este, todo estaba vacío pero limpio, la condujo hasta la habitación para ver su cara de sorpresa.

-Sheldon... aquí es donde...

-Tuvimos nuestra primera vez- Concluye sonriendo.

-Si, pensé que vivían inquilinos aquí ya que pasaron muchos años desde la última vez.

-Antes de que nos mudaramos al departamento de Penny.

-Ese fue nuestro primer lugar juntos- Recordó con una sonrisa.

-Amy nosotros, estamos hechos para estar juntos... te amo y te lo demostraré mil veces si es necesario- Se acercó rápidamente y la beso.

-Tus acciones me lastimaron mucho- Confeso entre lágrimas.

-Lo sé, realmente no te merezco y no merezco tu perdón, pero Amy lo que digo es sincero. Te amo y trataré de ser una mejor persona por ti, perdóname no me dejes... no me dejes te amo, te amo...

Amy rodeaba la espalda de Sheldon con sus brazos, aferrándose a él; buscando que el mínimo espacio entre ellos desaparezca por completo.

Los dulces labios de Amy se juntaron con los de Sheldon en un apasionado beso, separándose apenas para permitirle acceso a la cautivante exploración que emprendía la lengua del físico teórico.

-Sheldon- Repetía Amy casi sin aliento. -Te amo, tu tampoco me dejes nunca- Sonaba una y otra vez en sus labios, como si se tratara de un mantra.

A Sheldon le fascinaba escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella. Ese nombre que él consideraba tan insulso, tenía un gusto diferente cuando era pronunciado por la amorosa voz de Amy. Las jadeantes palabras de su amada neurobióloga eran el impulso que Sheldon necesitaba para poner en marcha la apasionada demostración del amor que sentía por ella.

A pesar de la cálida cotidianidad de su convivencia, Amy y Sheldon mantenían la expectativa y el encanto de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Su mirada se perdía en las acogedoras curvas del cuerpo de Amy, suspirando al verla de nuevo frente a él, más aún después de unos largos días separados.

-Eres hermosa- Sheldon le susurró al oído mientras la tomaba por la cintura y gentilmente la ayudaba a recostarse en la cama, tendiéndose suavemente sobre ella y mirándola fijamente. -Te amo, siempre lo haré por que estoy loco por ti. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Lo se. -Y yo también te amo, te he extrañado tanto...- Amy sonrió al contemplar el adorable gesto del rostro de Sheldon, le besó la mejilla y rio con ternura. -¿Podríamos continuar lo que estábamos haciendo?- Amy guiñó el ojo con picardía mientras desataba el cinturón de Sheldon. En un rápido movimiento, los pantalones cayeron al piso junto con el resto de su ropa.

De inmediato, las manos de Sheldon retomaron su exploración sobre la piel de Amy, mientras los labios de ella recorrían los puntos más sensibles del cuello de él.

Para él, estar unido a Amy en tan íntimo abrazo, se sentía como volver a casa después de un largo viaje. Ella era su destino, su hogar y estar junto a Amy se sentía natural y correcto, siempre había sido así, desde el primer instante.

-¡Ah, Amy!- Un gemido inesperado escapó de la garganta de Sheldon cuando pudo al fin sentir la acogedora calidez de Amy contraerse a su alrededor.

-Supongo que, un tiempo de abstinencia aumenta más el placer- Amy se ruborizó intensamente, no demoró más en probar los suaves labios de Sheldon. No podía pasar un segundo más sin sentir sus beso.

-Aumenta… sí- Sheldon respiraba con dificultad. -Aumenta perfectamente. ¡Vixen!- Dijo con voz entrecortada, juntando su frente a la de Amy.

Amy sonrió al escuchar esa palabra entre susurros. Hace tiempo que Sheldon no la llamaba así. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda de su esposo con insaciable fervor y él respondía con caricias igualmente intensas por toda la piel de ella.

Más caricias, más besos, más gemidos, reemplazaron a todas las palabras y por un instante indefinido, no existía nadie más en el mundo.

Por mucho que Sheldon hubiese intentado restringir, racionar y racionalizar cada sentimiento y cada emoción, no había logrado ponerle límites al amor que sentía por Amy. Había decidido amarla por completo, con todo su ser, con toda su vida, sin guardarse nada.

-¡Oh Dios!- Un grito ahogado escapó de los labios de Amy. -¡Sheldon!

Al escucharla invocar a esa deidad en la que no creía, Sheldon no podía dejar de pensar en que, si en efecto, existiera un Dios, había creado a Amy Farrah Fowler pensando en Sheldon Lee Cooper y viceversa.

Para saber que Amy era todo lo que necesitaba, bastaba mirarla ahí frente a él, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello suelto y despeinado extendiéndose sobre la almohada; bastaba sentir su respiración agitada y percibir el olor de su perfume al besar su cuello.

-Amy... me vuelves loco, loco- Sheldon le dijo antes de bajar su cabeza a su delicada flor.

Sus palabras solo habían sido suficientes para quitarle el aliento. La sensación de su boca sobre ella era insensibilizadora. Amy puede oírse a sí misma haciendo ruidos que no puede parar, un suave gemido que apenas expresa el placer que ella siente cuando su boca la rodea y su lengua se arremolina alrededor de los nervios. Puede sentirse acelerada y cuando alcanza su orgasmo se estrella alrededor de ella más fuerte que nunca.Ella está gritando su nombre y gritando mientras él vuelve a subir por su cuerpo.

-Oh vaya... Eso es diferente- Ella suspira besando su boca.

-Hace mucho que no te hacía eso- Él le dice a ella mientras ella empuja la bata que él le está quitando. -Sabes muy bien.

-Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras- Amy le dice mientras ella pasa sus manos por su espalda. -¿Quieres que te devuelva el favor?- Le pregunta y él niega con la cabeza.

-No, ahora mismo solo te quiero a ti- Confiesa mientras se desliza entre sus piernas.

Él se mueve dentro de ella en un rápido movimiento llenándola completamente. Se mueven juntos lentamente al principio, su boca se conecta con su cuello.

Amy tira su cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso. Su pelo se enreda en las almohadas. Él se apoya sobre sus codos y la mira fijamente amando la forma en que se ve cuando está en medio de la pasión. Amando que él es el que le hace esto y que él será el único que lo hará. Cualquiera de los suyos y él la ha reclamado por completo.

-Puedes ir más rapido, no me importa- Amy le susurra al oído cuando se sienta y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sheldon la empuja más profundamente haciéndola gritar y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con más fuerza aferrándose a él.

-¿Asi?- Él le pide que lo haga de nuevo esta vez ella coincide con su empuje. La intensidad que los hace llamar a ambos.

-¡Sí!- Grita moliendo sus caderas contra él. Continúan probando los límites de los demás. La intensidad de su amor los sorprende a ambos. Se siente nuevo y emocionante mientras sus cuerpos trabajan juntos.

Se juntan y se desploman sobre la cama agotados.

-Eso fue...- Sheldon comienza.

-Lo sé...- Amy está de acuerdo. -Increible.

La pasión fue poco a poco cediéndole espacio al agotamiento y sueño fue atrapándolos hasta que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, como cada noche.

Pero... ¿Volveran a estar juntos? ¡Obviamente!

 **Continuará...**


	14. capítulo 14

A la mañana siguiente, Sheldon se levantó con su cuerpo cansado. Le dolían un poco los brazos y las rodillas, sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, en cómo Amy se retorcía debajo de él... fue increíble.

Salio de la habitación y vio a Amy en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Sigilosamente se puso detrás de ella y comenzo a besarle el cuello.

-Buenos días, señora Cooper- Murmuró en su oído.

-Buenos días, Sheldon. ¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunto girándose para mirarlo sonriente.

-De maravilla y todo te lo debo a ti- Dice besandola en la boca. -Te extrañe tanto, te amo... nunca lo he dicho tantas veces en un día verdad?- Añade riéndose.

-No, pero me encanta que lo hagas. Yo también te amo, el desayuno está listo- Comienza a servirle el té con tostadas francesas.

-¡Que bueno! Tenía mucha hambre- Dice emocionado.

-Llamare a mi madre, quiero saber cómo están los niños.

-¿Tu madre sabe que viniste conmigo?- Pregunto Sheldon.

-Bueno... no tengo 12 años, pero si lo sabe. Está llamando- Señala el teléfono. -Hola mama, soy yo. ¿Como están los niños? Que bien, yo volveré cerca del mediodía y cuida que Luke no coma tantos chocolates... adios.

-¿Volveras a casa?- Pregunto Sheldon tomando su mano.

-Sheldon, quiero dejarte en claro que el hecho de que hayamos tenido sexo, no quiere decir que ya esté todo arreglado. Aún tenemos asuntos de que hablar y lo de anoche no cambia nada.

-No era mi intención usar mis genitales como influencia emocional, te extrañaba y para mí esa era una manera especial de demostrártelo. ¿Entonces por qué hicimos el amor anoche? Todavía estás enojada conmigo, entonces para ti no significó nada- Decía enfadado.

-Sheldon, lo último que quiero es volver a discutir contigo. Para mí significó algo muy especial... ademas, sabes que te amo pero aún tenemos que hablar, por qué yo no sé qué es lo que quieres hacer.

-Quiero que vuelvas a casa, enserio lamento mucho mis acciones.

-Lo sé. Ahora será mejor que me vaya, Luke y Amanda deben estar preguntándose donde estoy.

-Por favor Amy... nesecito tu respuesta ahora- Suplicaba.

-¿Creiste que si te acostabas conmigo iba a perdonarte? No trates de usar el sexo como excusa para ocultar nuestros problemas maritales. Sheldon, no puedes pretender que soy un robot que puede apagar y encender sus sentimientos.

-Nunca creí eso. ¿Sabes una cosa? Si no quieres estar más conmigo, sólo vete. No soy quien para retenerte, pero no olvides qué conmigo has compartido 20 años de tu vida.

Esperaba mucho de ella, pero nunca esa reacción... Amy se acercó a él rápidamente, lo beso como una mujer sedienta sin dejar que se aleje de ella sujetandolo de sus camisas.

-Si, 20 años...- Murmuró volviendolo a besar.

-Por favor... por favor, Amy regresa te extraño. Extraño tus besos, tu cuerpo, dormir contigo; levantarme contigo cada mañana. Me haces mucha falta- Correspondió a su beso con la misma pasión.

-Esta bien, regresaré pero con una condición- Dice apuntandolo con el dedo.

-Lo que sea- Responde desesperado, si se puede decir. -Solo dime...

Unas horas después...

-¡Amy ese no era el trato!- Exclamó Sheldon consternado.

-Si quieres que te perdone, debes ayudarme en mi laboratorio y hacer todo lo que yo diga- Dijo altanera.

-¿Es necesario? Podría hacer otra cosa para que me perdones...

-Nop, quiero que hagas esto, para mí es importante.

-Bien, lo haré- Tuvo que ceder por la mirada tierna que su esposa le daba.

Primero lo puso a lavar unos frascos, que, como la última vez que la ayudó, los lavó "mal" según ella.

-¡Estan perfectamente limpios!- Decía Sheldon indignado de que este dudando de su meticulosa limpieza.

-Sheldon, este frasco tenía orina de un mono adicto a los cigarrillos y al vodka puro. Si está perfectamente bien, bébe de él.

Sheldon tomo el frasco y la miro serio. -Aun eres una bióloga mala- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé y te encanta...

-Si, lo admito me encanta.

Después de un rato, Sheldon volvió a mostrarle los frascos y ella le dedico una sonrisa. Amy lo examinó y volvió a dárselo.

-Buen trabajo Dr. Cooper, están perfectamente limpios- Lo felicito dándole un beso en la boca que se prolongó más de lo debido.

-¡Cielos! ¿A que se debe eso?- Pregunto Sheldon con la respiración agitada.

-Volvere a casa, pero... no todo está perdonado- Aclara cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien eso es peor que nada. ¿¡Volveras!? ¡Que bueno! Te extrañe tanto...

Y sin más, se acerca agarrandola de la cintura y besandola. Camino dando pasos hacia adelante y ella para atrás hasta que la arrincono en su escritorio, la levantó sentandola y quitándole la ropa.

-¿Sabes lo que haces?- Pregunta Amy sonriéndole.

-Nunca te hize el amor en tu laboratorio... y nunca es tarde para intentar algo nuevo.

-Me encanta que intentemos algo nuevo- Dice emocionada.

Y así, en el lugar donde menos lo imaginaba; en su propio lugar de trabajo, Sheldon le hizo el amor tan lento, tan delicado que creía que moriría. Fue una danza íntima de amor y perdón, porque aunque a veces no quiera admitirlo, jamás podrá amar a otro como ama a Sheldon, ese pálido físico teórico se adueño de su corazón desde el primer momento que lo vio en esa recordada cafetería. Nunca pensó que en el futuro ella estaría así, casada con tres maravillosos hijos. Se sentía feliz y a veces tenía ganas de poder decirle a la Amy de 13 años que era rechazada por todos, que se convertiría en esposa y madre, que tendría éxito en su carrera profesional y conseguiría amigos maravillosos. Pero lo más importante era que tenía una familia que la amaba.

-¿Donde está mi mamá?- Pregunto Luke sentándose en la mesa.

-Buenos días para ti también- Dijo la señora Fowler mirándolo con reproche.

-Lo siento, buenos días abuela. ¿Donde está mi mamá? ¿No durmió aquí anoche? Su habitación estaba vacía cuando fui a buscarla.

-No, se fue en la madrugada con tu padre. Y antes de que empieces a comer, cámbiate el pijama, lávate los dientes y péinate un poco Lucas.

-Pero no es necesario...

-Obedece a tu abuela jovencito- Mando con voz grave.

-Si, enseguida...

El niño subió las escaleras para ir al baño y se topó con su abuelo, eran las 07:00 de la mañana y estaba arreglado y vestido, lo cual era un poco raro.

-Buenos días James- Saludo Larry, el acostumbraba llamarlo por su segundo nombre.

-Buenos días abuelo... ¿Vas a entrar al baño?

-No, acabo de salir. Es todo tuyo.

-¿Por casualidad sabes donde está mi mamá?

-No, tu abuela me dijo que se fue con tu padre pero no sabemos adonde.

-Espero que no estén peleando, las cosas aún no están muy bien entre ellos.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien.

Ya era entrada la tarde y Luke estaba demasiado preocupado por sus padres, ahora estaba con su hermana en la sala mirando una película, movía su pierna haciéndola temblar.

-¡Quieres parar eso!- Exclamó Amanda molesta.

-Lo siento.

-¿Que te sucede? Desde hoy en la mañana que te comportas así.

-Estoy preocupado por mamá.

-¿Por que?

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? ¡Se fue ayer en la madrugada y aún no ha vuelto!

-Esta con papá, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-No lo sé...

Y así, se hicieron las 21:00 de la noche, pobre Luke, parecía que era el único preocupado. Miraba por la ventana, una hora después pudo ver el auto de su madre estacionandose en la entrada, desesperado salio corriendo a recibirla.

-¡Mama!- Se sorprendió cuando vio a su padre bajar del auto también.

-Hola Luckie- Dijo Amy abrazándolo.

-¿¡Mama, donde estabas!? ¡Estaba terriblemente preocupado, no supe nada de ti en todo el día!

-¡Tranquilizate! Estoy bien, hijo no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto- Ella miraba con dulzura a su pequeño.

-Hola, Luke- Dijo Sheldon estrechando su mano.

-Hola. ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunta sin rodeos.

-Es obvio que vine a verlos.

-¿Despues de una semana? Veo que no nos extrañaste tanto- Dice secamente entrando de nuevo a la casa.

-¡Lucas, no seas grosero con tu padre!- Reprochó Amy siguiéndolo. -Ven Sheldon, vamos adentro- El físico la siguió tímidamente.

Entraron y Amy buscaba a Luke, Sheldon se sentó en los sillones de la sala, siendo interrogado por la señora Fowler.

-Miren quien decidió aparecer- Dijo mirándolo.

-Buenas noches señora Fowler, que gusto verla- Saludo lo más educado que pudo.

-¿Donde te llevaste a mi hija? Espero que no le hayas hecho nada malo ni inapropiado.

Sheldon resopló con molestia. -Señora, tenemos tres hijos, es obvio que le hize algo inapropiado... tuve sexo con MI esposa y eso no tiene nada de malo.

-¿¡Como te atreves a hablarme así!?

-Calmate por favor- Le pedía Larry a su esposa. -Ven, vamos a tomar un café.

La mujer le dió una última mirada de furia a Sheldon y se fue. Amy regreso acompañada de los niños.

-¡Papá!- La niña salto encima de él.

-Hola, pequeña también te extrañe...

-¿Donde estuviste toda la noche mamá?- Pregunto Luke enojado.

-¡Oye! Yo soy la madre aquí, no te interesa donde fui.

-¿No puedo preocuparme por ti? ¡Por lo menos me debes una explicación!

-¡Luke, respeta a tu madre!- Exclamó Sheldon.

-¡Hace una semana que no vienes a vernos, ahora que te da el derecho de gritarme!

-Soy tu padre, exijo más respeto niño.

-Si quieres que te respete, entonces debes explicarme por qué no viniste en tantos días.

-Lo siento, enserio amigo. Sé que estuvo mal lo que hize pero los prometo que no volverá a pasar, tienen que creerme- Dijo Sheldon lamentándose.

Amy y Amanda abrazaron cariñosamente a Sheldon, besandolo en las mejillas. Pero Luke no estaba convencido, en cambio no dijo nada y subió al segundo piso para guardar sus cosas.

-¿Le sucede algo?- Pregunto Sheldon confundido.

-Esta un poco molesto, eso creo- Dijo Amanda.

El físico siguió a su hijo hasta la habitación, se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Tienes razon en estar enojado conmigo pero, les prometo que ya no lo haré. Enserio, vamos Luke... tu mamá y tu hermana se pondrán tristes si ahora nos peleamos nosotros- Decía Sheldon.

-¿Puedo ir a Texas por unos meses?- Pregunto Luke girándose para mirarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por que quieres irte?

-Nesecito encontrar algo para mí, por favor papá...

-¡Oh... no! No vas a vender neumáticos con Georgie.

-No estaré en una habitación inflando neumáticos con la boca, el tío George me dijo que podría ayudarlo a calcular su presupuesto y sus ganancias, quiere que me haga cargo de administrar el dinero de todas sus tiendas para que todas tengan la misma cantidad de productos y el mismo margen de ganancia. Además, según él, es un trabajo importantísimo y me dará una buena suma de dinero para mí... podría usarlo para la universidad- Explicaba esperando convencer a su padre.

-Eres muy joven para manejar esa responsabilidad y muy inteligente, seguro que las universidades no dudaran en otorgarte una beca.

-¿Por que simplemente me apoyas y ya?

-¡Por que no es lo que quiero para ti!

-¡No trabajaré ahí por siempre! Son sólo unos meses, estaré en Texas y volveré a Pasadena lo antes posible.

-Mira Luke, tenemos que hablar con tu madre primero. Sin ella, no tengo voz ni voto en esta desición- Dijo, sabiendo que Amy se volvería loca y no lo dejaría ir. -¿Vamos a casa? Tu habitación está en perfecto orden, yo me encargué de eso.

-¿Entraste a mi habitación? ¡Nadie puede entrar!

-¡No tuve otra opción!

 **Continuará...** **AgusCooper: Bueno, ya queda claro que Shamy se reconcilió. Ahora el siguiente capitulo dará un salto en el tiempo para adelantarlo un poco.**


	15. capítulo 15

¡No! Seguiría usando el traje de Batman debajo del traje de Manbat- Argumentaba Luke mientras comía.

-No sabemos eso, puede haber otra teoría.

-Bueno, cuando descartes mi hipótesis llámame.

Amy escuchaba a su esposo e hijo hablando de superheroes, era algo que le gustaba. Era como si Sheldon estuviera peleando consigo mismo.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido- Dijo Sheldon.

-¿Que pasa?

-Ayer en la noche hablé por teléfono con Missy y vendrá a visitarnos el fin de semana.

-¡La tía Missy vendrá, que bueno!- Exclamaba Amanda feliz.

-Si, supongo- Comento el físico frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Que pasa Sheldon?- Le pregunto Amy.

-Vendra con mi hermano, sinceramente no esperaba que viniera.

-Son tus hermanos Sheldon, debes ser amable.

-No me molesta en absoluto que Missy venga, pero Georgie...

-Tienes que ser amable- Murmuró la neurocientifica abriéndole los ojos.

-¡Esta bien!

-¿Y por que vendrán?- Dijo Luke.

-¿En que mundo vives? Es Navidad- Dijo la niña.

-¡Ah! Saturnalia.

-No le llames Saturnalia, es Navidad y punto.

-¿Y Missy vendrá con sus hijos?- Pregunto Amy.

-Me parece que no, por lo que Missy me dijo, pasarían la Navidad con su padre- Explicaba Sheldon.

Continuaron cenando en un apacible silencio.

-¡Esto es genial, cuando el tío Georgie venga jugaremos fútbol!- Contaba el niño contento, sus ojos azules brillaban.

-¿Desde cuando sabes jugar fútbol?- Dijo Sheldon sorprendido, por lo que sabía, Luke no tenía talento para los deportes al igual que él.

-Siempre que vamos a Texas, viajamos con el tío Georgie en su camioneta y me lleva al gran campo de fútbol de su amigo, practicamos ahí y siempre me dice que he mejorado mucho.

-No es necesario que aprendas ese tipo de deporte.

-Ay por favor Sheldon, tu sabes mucho de fútbol- Añadió Amy.

-Si, pero por que mi padre me obligaba a verlo antes de hacer la tarea.

-Pero se ve que a Luke le gusta.

-Georgie nunca me llevo a jugar a ningún lado- Reprochaba Sheldon como un niño.

-Solo trata de ser un buen tío con su sobrino mayor. ¿Mary vendrá?- Dijo Amy.

-No, tiene un viaje de retiro con su grupo de la iglesia. Al parecer, exparsirá las cenizas de Memmaw en la iglesia que construyeron en África.

-Vaya, se decidió después de tantos años- Amy se sintio afligida por el relato de su esposo, Constance había fallecido meses después de su boda.

Sheldon había decaído esos días y ella trataba de consolarlo y sacarlo adelante, cuando al fin retomaron su vida más ordenada, con el dolor de la partida de su abuela... pudo ver el arcoiris en la tormenta, Luke apareció en su vida. Ella le contó que estaba embarazada y después de tantos meses, el físico teórico volvió a sonreír. El día que el primer hijo de Shamy nació, Mary dijo que era un pequeño ángel enviado por Memmaw para sanar el corazón de su nieto.

Una semana había pasado desde la llamada, ahora Sheldon y Amy estaban esperando a Missy y Georgie en el aeropuerto de Lax. 10 minutos después, la neurocientifica pudo reconocerlos, resultaba obvio ya que eran altos y parecidos a Sheldon.

-Ey Shelly- Dijo Missy felizmente abrazando a su gemelo, este respondió rodeandole con sus largos brazos. -¡Amy! Mira nada más, el nuevo miembro de la familia Cooper está creciendo a pasos agigantados- Saludo a su cuñada y puso su larga mano en su vientre, sintiendo los movimientos de su nuevo sobrino o sobrina.

-¡Sheldon como estas pequeño nerd!- Georgie le palmeo la espalda, causando un gesto de dolor en su hermano.

-Tambien me da gusto verte Georgie.

-George- Corrigió.

-Georgie, George, da igual. De todas formas no es necesario que me golpees cada vez que me vez.

-¡Amy!- Dijo ignorando el comentario de Sheldon. -Estas más bella de lo que recuerdo, que gusto volver a verte- La alagaba abrazandola con cuidado.

-Lo mismo digo, George- Dijo sonriendo con complicidad.

-¿Donde están los niños?- Pregunto la gemela de Sheldon.

-Querian venir, pero les dijimos que se quedarán con Leonard y Penny- Explico Sheldon.

El viaje hasta Pasadena fue tranquilo, solamente las bromas que George le hacía a Sheldon provocaba las risas de las damas. Ellas enseguida entablaron conversación.

-¿Amy como va todo con tu embarazo?

-Bien, pasado mañana tenemos una consulta con el obstetra para ver qué todo sigue bien.

-¡Que bueno! ¿Es niño o niña?

-Es un niño, no tengo nada en contra de tener una niña pero...

-Entiendo, cuando me enteré en el segundo embarazo que el bebé era otro niño, me sentí un poco decepcionada por que de verdad quería una niña. Mi mamá de regaño y me dijo que lo único que debería importarme era que nazca sano.

-Si, eso es lo mas importante- Dijo pensativa.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su casa, Amanda y Luke corrieron al encuentro con sus tíos.

-¡Luckie Charms, ven a darle un abrazo a tu tío el más guapo!- Grito Georgie cargando a su sobrino, el nunca lo dijo pero ese niño era su adoración. Sobre todo por que era el hijo de Sheldon, su hermanito menor.

-Lu, como estas- Dijo Missy abrazándolo. -Hola Amanda, ¡mirate! Estás como toda una señorita.

Los hermanos Cooper miraron a Amanda, la niña llevaba un lindo vestido rosado y un suéter celeste. Georgie miro a Luke, el niño tenía unos pantalones color bordo y una camiseta negra manga corta por arriba de una manga larga color gris.

También observó sus ojos y cabello, los ojos azules de Luke había sido herencia tanto de su padre como de sus tíos, se parecían a sus ojos; también su corto cabello castaño claro. Y le recordaba un poco a su padre, George Sr.

-Amy- Le dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Si, George?

-Este niño es idéntico a Sheldon y me recuerda a mi padre...- Confeso con una sonrisa triste.

-¡Georgie, vamos a jugar fútbol!- Le pedía Luke emocionado.

-Tu tío ha venido de un largo viaje y seguramente querrá descansar un poco, así que jugarán despues- Dijo Amy.

-Oh, no te preocupes Amy no estoy cansado... ¡Yo también quiero jugar! Nos ha quedado un asunto pendiente con tu hijo.

-¿Asunto pendiente?

-¡Si mamá! La última vez que jugamos, el resultado fue un empate de 4 a 4.

-Asi es, ahora arreglaremos esto de una vez por todas.

-Ustedes dos, antes de arreglar su asunto... tenemos que cenar.

Un par de horas después, toda la familia Cooper cenaba y hablaba animadamente. Aunque Sheldon preferiría comer en un ambiente más calmado, ver a sus hijos y a sus hermanos hablar tan divertidos, provocaba que sienta una extraña sensación agradable en el pecho.

-¡Válgame, Amy! Esto está delicioso- Exclamó George contento.

-Gracias, es una de mis especialidades.

-¿Y como van en la escuela?- Les preguntaba Missy.

-¡Muy bien! Este es mi último año- Decía Luke.

-Yo estoy en el segundo año de la secundaria- Le siguió Amanda.

-¿Ya estás por terminar la secundaria Luke?- Le pregunto George sorprendido.

-Si, así es. Está en su último año y está emocionado por ir a la universidad, ¿verdad hijo?- Respondió Sheldon orgulloso y con su sonrisa encantadoramente arrogante.

-¡Si, estoy emocionado! Y tengo que preparar el tema de mi tesis para obtener mi doctorado, seré el Dr. Cooper... suena genial, igual a mi papá- Dijo el niño.

-¿No es mucha presión para un niño? Digo, sólo tiene 11 años y debe estar pensando en esas cosas tan complicadas- Missy parecía preocupada.

-Pff, por favor Missy- Respondió Sheldon. -Él es el hijo de Sheldon Cooper, no hay nada que no pueda hacer. Si empieza a hacer todo para su doctorado, lo obtendrá antes de los 14 años... quizás lo tenga antes que yo que tarde un poco y lo obtuve a los 16.

La chica rodo los ojos ante el comportamiento de su gemelo. -¿Ya tienen nombre para el bebé?

-¡Asi es! Se llamará Bruce Stanley Cooper- Responde Sheldon.

-Que nombre raro.

-Es el nombre de Stan Lee, el escritor de los mejores cómics del mundo.

-Oh, Shelly. ¿Es necesario que tus hijos tengan nombres relacionados con los superhéroes?

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Ah, no? Dime por que le pusiste Luke a este muchachito- Pregunta señalando al niño.

-Por Luke Skywalker, pero el no es superhéroe... es un guerrero Jedi.

-Preguntale el segundo nombre de Amanda- Dijo Amy con tono irónico.

-Sheldon- Llamo Missy esperando una respuesta.

-Se llama Amanda Harley y si, como Harley Quinn; la secuas del Joker.

-Santo cielo...- Dijo la chica rodando los ojos. -¿Amy como permitiste que esto pasara?

-¿Y tus hijos como se llaman?- Pregunta Sheldon.

-¿No recuerdas el nombre de tus sobrinos?- Dijo la chica molesta.

-Bueno, tengo memoria eidetica pero sólo la uso para recordar cosas necesarias. Además, dudo que tu sepas el nombre completo de mis hijos.

-¡Lucas James, Amanda Harley y Bruce Stanley!- Exclama enojada.

-Bueno me queda claro que los recuerdas pero... dime el nombre de tus dos niños.

-Ronnie y Joe- Responde suspirando.

-¿Apellidos?

-¡Por todos los cielos, Sheldon!

-Oigan, esperen un momento... ¿Luke se llama Lucas?

-Claro- Respondió Amy con obviedad.

-Creí que se llamaba Luke.

-Luke es una abreviación de Lucas, como una especie de apodo. Pero si, su nombre es Lucas.

-Asi que, George... ¿Tienes pareja?- Pregunto Amy.

-Oh, no. No tengo aún, hace un par de meses estaba saliendo con una maravillosa mujer pero con el negocio de los neumáticos no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que encargarme de que la atención a los clientes de todas las tiendas sea confiable - Explicaba.

-¡Me encantaría vender neumáticos contigo, tío Georgie!- Exclamó Luke.

-Cuando quieras, puedo venir a buscarte para ir a Texas, te enseñaré el negocio de los neumáticos, querido sobrino, aprenderás y ganarás dinero.

-Luke tu tienes que terminar tus estudios primero, no puedes irte así como así. Y Georgie, deberías buscarte una mujer pronto, los años pasan- Dijo Sheldon.

-Si, quien lo diría Sheldon, todos pensaron que tu eras el que iba a morir sólo y ahora tienes una esposa, una casa enorme, un auto y tres niños.

-Como siempre he dicho, me superó y de nosotros tres, el que más ha progresado he sido yo evidentemente.

-Sheldon, no seas grosero- Dice Amy.

-¿Por que? Si es cierto, Georgie aún no tiene pareja y alquila un miserable departamento; Missy tiene dos hijos, se divorcio y tuvo que volver a la casa de mi madre.

Missy y George se miraron, al parecer su hermano no había cambiado nada. Se sintieron un poco ofendidos.

-Saldre a tomar un poco de aire. La cena estuvo deliciosa, gracias Amy- Dijo George levantándose de la mesa y saliendo afuera.

-Yo, iré a saludar a Penny. ¿Me acompañas Amanda?- La gemela de Sheldon se levantó y con su sobrina fueron a la casa Hofstadter.

Así, Luke y el Shamy se quedaron solos en el comedor, todos se miraban incomodamente.

-Iré con el tío George- El niño se levantó y se marchó.

Encontró a su tío sentado en el pórtico de la casa, se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Tío, debes disculpar a mi papa, a veces no piensa bien lo que dice pero no lo hace con mala intención.

-Tranquilo, ya me he acostumbrado a ese comportamiento de tu padre- Dice con una sonrisa. -¿Quieres jugar fútbol?

-¡Porsupuesto!- Exclamó emocionado.

Amy miraba furiosa a Sheldon, a él le intimidaba mucho su mirada.

-Sheldon...

-¿¡Oh, hay viene el reproche!?

-Oye, está bien que estés mejor que las otras personas pero no deber ir a decirles.

-¿Por que no?

-¡Por que a las personas no les gusta! Ahora ve y disculpate de inmediato.

-¡No me digas que hacer, no eres mi madre!

-Sheldon...- Dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Bien- Se levantó y fue afuera.

Missy y George estaban con sus sobrinos sentados en el pórtico de la casa, riendo y hablando.

-Vayan a ayudar a su madre- Dijo Sheldon enviando a sus hijos adentro.

-¿Por que?- Cuestionó Luke.

-¡Queremos quedarnos aquí!

-Obedezcan, ahora- Advirtió, usando su tono de padre estricto.

-Vaya, incluso siendo padre eres un gruñón Shelly- Se burlaba Missy.

Los hermanos Cooper se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos.

-George, Missy... Lo que dije durante la cena fue muy grosero y me disculpo por eso, enserio lo siento- Dijo Sheldon apenado.

-Sheldon...

Continuará...

AgusCooper: Aún no he terminado con George y Missy!


	16. capítulo 16

-Sheldon...- Dijo Missy suspirando. -Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a tu odiosa comparación pero lo que a mi me molesto es que lo mencionaras enfrente de mis sobrinos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, estuve a punto de romperte la nariz pero si lo hago Amanda no volverá a hablarme- Comento George.

-Perdóname, no volveré a hacerlo.

-Bueno, olvidemos está pelea y vamos a empezar de nuevo. ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por que no salimos a divertirnos?- Sugirió la mujer.

-¿Ahora? ¿Adonde?

-¡Vamos a un bar de vaqueros!

-¡Oh, no!- Exclamó Sheldon. -Ya he ido una vez y fue terrible.

-¿Fuiste a un bar de vaqueros? ¿Cuando?- Pregunto Missy divertida.

-Hace años, fue después de tomar una pequeña medida de medicina para el resfriado; perdí la memoria y olvidé mi cuaderno donde tenía información clasificada de un proyecto para la fuerza aérea en el que estaba trabajando en ese momento.

Los Interrumpe el timbre del teléfono de Missy, mostraba que su madre quería hacer una vídeollamada.

-¡Hola mamá!- Saludo Missy.

 _-Hola querida, ¿la estás pasando bien?_

-Claro, mira, estoy con Sheldon y George- Apunto la cámara frontal hacia ellos.

 _-¡Hola mis pequeños pichones! ¿Shelly donde están los niños? Me moría por ir pero surgió un asunto de emergencia en la iglesia, tuve que viajar hasta África fue un largo y agotador viaje pero en cuanto solucione todo aquí, voy a viajar para allá. Quiero asegurarme de que el embarazo de Amy marche bien._

-Mamá, Amy está muy bien. Missy dijo que vendrá de inmediato si nesecitamos ayuda. Además Penny vive enfrente, Bernadette también se ofreció a ayudarnos y la madre de Amy vendrá cuando le falten unos días- Explicaba Sheldon.

 _-Pero no estaré lejos cuando mi nieto está por nacer, he dicho Shelly. No puedes hacerme cambiar de parecer, no me perderé el nacimiento de mi quinto nieto._

-¿Son muchos verdad mamá?- Dijo la mujer riéndose.

 _-Todavia me faltan los de George jr. No se que estás esperando para comenzar una familia-_ Reprochó mirándolo.

-Mamá no quiero hablar de eso ahora- George estaba un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno mamá fue agradable hablar pero tenemos que irnos. Que te diviertas en la iglesia, adiós- Se despidió cortando la llamada.

-¿Entonces nos vamos o no?- Pregunto George.

-Tengo que ver si Amy está de acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo- Sheldon entró a la casa y vio a Amy lavando los platos. -¿Nesecitas ayuda?

-No, gracias amor.

-Oye Amy... mis hermanos quieren que salgamos un rato, para hablar y me gustaría ir. ¿Puedo? No quiero dejarte sola pero...

-¡Sheldon está bien! Es bueno que pases tiempo con tus hermanos, lo nesecitas; ve sin cuidado estaremos bien aquí.

-De acuerdo, no vendré muy tarde- Aseguró dándole un beso en los labios. -Cuida a tu mami, pequeño Jedi- Dijo poniendo su mano en el vientre de Amy.

Los hermanos Cooper viajaban en el auto de George, estaban un poco emocionados; hace años que no pasaban tiempo juntos.

-Esto es lindo...- Comento Missy. -La última vez que estuvimos los tres juntos fue cuando nació Amanda.

-Si, ha pasado tiempo- Dijo Georgie suspirando. -¿Recuerdan cuando le saque a Memmaw las llaves de su auto y fuimos al hospital para ver a papá?

-Tengo memoria eidetica, ese día me puse tu casco de fútbol y me equipe con muchas almohadas- Recordó Sheldon.

-Fue cuando Billy Sparks le llevó los huevos podridos a Missy- El mayor de los Cooper se reía.

-¿Billy Sparks aún vive en Texas?- Pregunto Sheldon.

-Mamá me dijo que Billy se mudó a San Francisco con su novia embarazada- Dijo la mujer.

-¿Y ella como sabe sobre eso?

-Tiene un buen trato con Brenda.

-¿Quien es Brenda?- Pregunto el físico.

-¡La madre de Billy! ¿No tenías memoria eidetica?

-Tengo memoria eidetica y la utilizo para memorizar cosas y datos importantes, tonta, no para cosas irrelevantes.

-Asi que Shelly... tendrás tu tercer bebé. ¿Estas emocionado?- Dijo George.

-Si, me entusiasma la idea de tener otro varón.

-¿Y si es niña?

-No me voy a oponer, la amaría igual. Pero quiero que sea un niño por qué... Amanda es mi única pequeña y quiero que siga siendo así.

-Harley...- Menciono Missy volteando los ojos.

-Si, mi hija se llama Harley. ¿Algún problema?- Pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Nop, ninguno.

George condujo por más de 40 minutos hasta que estacionó su auto en la acera de un bar vaquero algo antiguo. Missy y Sheldon miraron el lugar un poco decepcionados, pero al entrar, el lugar era más que pintoresco.

-Se parece al bar donde papá nos llevaba en Texas- Recordo Sheldon.

-Asi es, bastante similar...

Todo estaba hecho de madera, color marrón oscuro; las mesas sin manteles; los músicos en vivo que tocaban unas rítmicas melodías de country tejano y las mesas de billar un poco alejadas de la barra donde se servían las bebidas.

-Busquen una mesa, iré a traer algo para tomar- Dijo Georgie. -¿Que quieren?

-Me caería bien una cerveza- Respondió Missy.

-Un vaso con agua- Pidió el físico ganando una mirada tonta de sus hermanos. -¿Qué?

-Sheldon estamos en un bar, ¡no puedes pedir un vaso con agua!

-Bueno, entonces quiero un té helado de Long Island y una cerveza...

Una hora y media después, Sheldon y Missy estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para jugar al billar y bailar la música country en un divertido baile en línea. Ambos observaban como su hermano mayor conquistaba a una pelirroja con sombrero de vaquero que andaba por ahí.

-¿Que está haciendo?- Pregunto Sheldon mientras lo observaba desde la mesa de billar.

George se le acercó lentamente a la peliroja, provocandola y ella respondió rodeandole con sus brazos para darle un beso tan apasionado, que sus hermanos dejaron de mirar por la intensidad.

-Esta buscando sexo tonto- Dijo Missy golpeando una de las bolas moradas con su palo.

-¿Con una desconocida? Puaj.

-Yo tuve sexo con dos o tres desconocidos antes de casarme con el padre de mis hijos...

-No nesecito saber eso.

Un rato después, una chica se acercó a la mesa donde Missy y Sheldon estaban jugando.

-Disculpa- Dijo la mujer, era alta, de pelo moreno, delgada, tenía puesto un corto chaleco de jean con un nudo adelante, sus pechos parecía que estaban por salir disparados de su chaleco y una corta falda apretada negra. -¿Es tu esposo?- Pregunto en voz baja señalando a Sheldon.

-No, es mi hermano- Aclaró.

Sheldon estaba inclinado para realizar su tiró, la morena se paró a su lado para inclinarse a su oído.

-Nunca harás ese tiró en esa posición- Le susurró sensualmente.

-Debes estar mucho tiempo aquí para saber eso- Dijo el físico secamente.

-Y sé muchas cosas más... ¿Quieres tener suerte esta noche guapo?

Sheldon se paró derecho y miro a la mujer con desagrado, su olor a cigarrillo y whisky barato era horrible, estaba con ropa muy corta para esta época de frío y tenía demasiado maquillaje, sus ojos eran azules, pero no como los ojos de Amy... nadie tenía los ojos como ella, esos diamantes verdes aceituna que siempre lo miraron con tanto amor. Su padre inundó su memoria, cuando su madre se enteró que la engaño, fue horrible y se prometió que nunca le haría eso a la mujer que fuera su esposa.

-Ya tengo suerte, mi mujer me espera en casa- Dijo con una sonrisa, levantando su mano izquierda para que esa asquerosa mujer pueda ver su anillo liso de oro.

-No tiene que saberlo- Se acercó a Sheldon y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, el la apartó de un solo empujón. -¿Que te sucede?

-Déjame en paz, ya te dije que no.

-¿Y que vas a hacer, golpearme? ¡Jajaja!

-Él no, pero yo si- La morena volteo al escuchar la voz, pero el puño de Missy se adelantó rompiéndole la nariz.

-¡Ay! Idiota, te mataré.

-¡Oigan, oigan! No quiero peleas aqui. ¿Ali, cual es el problema?- Pregunto el dueño del bar.

-¡Te mataré, ricitos de barro! ¡Te lo juro, niña bonita, haré trizas esa lindo rostro!- Gritaba la morena sin parar.

-¡No te tengo miedo! Soy de Texas y no eres la primera perra que quiere golpearme- Missy estaba a punto de volver a golpearla pero George la detuvo.

-Basta Missy no vale la pena, vamonos...

Media hora después, los hermanos viajaban de regreso, estaban callados y a Sheldon se le hacía evidente que había bebido demás ya que estaba mareado y riendo como tonto.

-Bueno, eso fue un desastre- Comento George mirando a su hermana furiosa y a su hermano ebrio. -Y lo peor de todo es que no pude llevarme a la cama a esa peliroja.

-Le di un puñetazo a esa chica porque quizo seducir a Shelly- Dijo Missy.

-¿Por qué simplemente lo hizo y ya?

-¡Tengo esposa idiota!- Exclamó Sheldon.

-¡Y yo quiero una cerveza!

Ambos Cooper miraron a Missy confundidos.

-¿Quieres cerveza?

-¡Si, esa perra hizo qué deje mi vaso por la mitad!

-De acuerdo, compraremos unas cervezas en la próxima tienda que veamos.

-Oye, no- Dijo Sheldon de repente. -Tengo que volver con Amy y contarle lo que pasó con esa mujer, luego tendré coito intenso y novedoso con ella, después iremos a tomar una cerveza.

-Oye... no quiero saber lo que mi hermano gemelo hace con su esposa y sus genitales- Dijo Missy.

-Y tu tienes que enjuagarte la boca- El físico le dijo a su hermano.

-¿Qué?

-Debes lavarte la boca, por ese insalubre baile de lenguas que tuviste con esa peliroja del bar.

-Vamos Sheldon. ¿Nunca besaste a Amy con la lengua?- Pregunto burlonamente sacando y moviendo la lengua.

-¡Basta, pareces una lagartija!

La chica se reía a carcajadas, era divertido y un poco nostálgico ver a sus hermanos así.

-Debimos hacer esto cuando éramos adolescentes, no teníamos pareja ni hijos, ni responsabilidades- Soltó en un suspiro.

-Quizas ustedes no, pero yo estaba en pleno trámite de obtener mi doctorado.

George y Missy rodaron sus ojos. Después de conducir 20 minutos, encontraron un bar muy reservado donde había menos de 25 personas.

-¿Tomamos algo aquí?- Pregunto George.

-Claro, donde sea- Respondió la chica.

Dos horas y siete cervezas después, Missy y Sheldon estaban cantando viejas canciones texanas, las mismas que cantaba su padre.

-¿Qué diría papá o peor, mamá si viera a sus pequeños gemelos ebrios, cantando y bailando?- Dijo el exitoso vendedor de neumáticos.

-¡Diria que somos geniales!- Exclamó Missy entre hipo e hipo.

-¡Oh, si!

-Oigan chicos creo que es hora de irnos...

-¿Por que? La estamos pasando muy bien aquí- Se quejo el físico.

-Sheldon, son las cuatro de la mañana y Amy debe estar preocupada por ti. Missy vomitara en cualquier momento- Dijo mirando como su hermana reprimia sus náuseas.

-Nunca pensé decir esto pero tienes razón, vamonos. ¡Missy es hora de irnos!

-¿Ahora?

-Si, ahora.

-Pero estaba a punto de besar a un chico obeso realmente guapo, ahí está, mírenlo, ¿no es guapísimo?

Ambos voltearon para ver a un tipo gordo, con ropa manchada.

-¡No puedes permitir que te contagie los gérmenes! Vamonos.

-Bien...

Amy estaba leyendo un libro de Canterbury acostada en la cama, se sentía un poco preocupada por Sheldon pero no podía prohibirle salir con sus hermanos. Se había ido hace horas y nisiquiera le mandó un mensaje, hundida en sus pensamientos escucho el timbre de su puerta, esperando que sea Sheldon se levantó y se puso su bata para no tener frío.

Abrió la puerta y vio a George sosteniendo a Missy y Sheldon completamente borrachos, despeinados y riendo como tontos.

-¿Que está pasando?- Pregunto confundida, quiso sostener a Sheldon y este se lanzó a ella abrazandola por los hombros para no caerse.

-¡Hola mi amor, te extrañe!- Sheldon le planto un gran y apasionado beso en los labios, ella quiso devolverselo pero al sentir el gusto amargo y picante, también el olor nada agradable que desprendió de su boca, se separó de él arrastrandolo dentro de la casa.

-Muy bien vaquero, vamos a llevarte a la cama. George, déjame acostar a Sheldon y luego podemos tomar un café- Sugirió al ver que no estaba ebrio como su esposo y su cuñada.

-Sería bueno, gracias Amy. Llevare a Missy a su habitación- Tiro a su hermana sobre sus hombros y recorrió el pasillo.

Amy subió fácilmente las escaleras, Sheldon era muy manipulable cuando estaba ebrio. Le quitó la chaqueta rompevientos, sus camisetas y pantalones, dejandolo únicamente con sus boxers de Teen Titans. Lo cubrió con el edredón, viendo que rápidamente se quedó dormido y camino en silencio hacia la puerta.

-Amy- Gimió él. -¿Adonde vas?

Ella se sentó en la cama junto a él, le acarició suavemente el cabello con los dedos y le sonrió.

-Bajare un momento, tu descansa.

-Pero quédate, tengo ganas de... hacer un experimento- Dijo juguetonamente acariciando las piernas de Amy.

-No tendré sexo contigo estando ebrio, además tus hermanos están aquí y acordamos nada de actividades coitales durante su visita.

Él no respondió, apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Amy bajo a la sala y ahí estaba George con dos tazas humeantes en la mesa ratona.

-Me acorde que cuando un mujer está embarazada no puede beber café,asi que te prepare un té de manzanilla que había en una caja.

-Fuiste muy amable, me sorprende que no estés ebrio como tus hermanos- Comentó riéndose.

-Solo tomé un poco, sabía que ellos se propasarian y tendría que cuidarlos- Explica tomando un sorbo de café.

-Es el trabajo de los hermanos mayores.

-Lo siento Amy. Quizás no estás acostumbrada a ver a Sheldon así, trate de convencerlo para irnos...

-No importa George, no es la primera vez que lo veo ebrio- Dijo riéndose.

-¿Los niños?

-Estan durmiendo- Respondió bostezando perezosamente.

-Tú también tienes que dormir, no olvides que llevas al nuevo Einstein en tu vientre- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es más agotador de lo que pense- Comento Amy levantándose. -Buenas noches, espero que duermas bien...

-Buenas noches...

Amy subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, se acostó al lado de Sheldon abrazándolo. Mañana su querido esposo se levantará con una resaca terrible, estaba segura de eso.

 **Continuará...**


	17. capítulo 17

Los preparativos para Navidad fueron un dolor de cabeza para el pobre Sheldon, la obligación de los regalos fue sólo el principio; faltaba la ropa, el árbol, las luces, cocinar la cena y estar de ánimo para todo eso.

Pero al ver la felicidad de Amy, sus hijos y sus hermanos, también de Leonard y Penny, todo el esfuerzo valía la pena. Ahora estaba aquí, sentado en la mesa con su familia, donde era feliz.

-Bueno, es hora de intercambiar regalos- Dijo Penny emocionada.

-¡Si!

-Yo llamaré a mis pequeños, los extraño mucho...- Dijo Missy levantándose de la mesa.

Sheldon y Amy se excusaron de la mesa y fueron a su habitación, donde ella tomó una bolsa que estaba oculta en su armario y la escondió detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Sheldon mirándola con curiosidad.

-Mi regalo para ti, pero te lo daré más tarde; cuando se hayan ido todos- Respondió dándole la bolsa.

Sheldon miro su contenido y pudo ver que era una bolsa de Victoria's secret, una bolsa con tela de seda negra con bordados se hacía visible.

-¿Cuando fuiste a Victoria's secret?

-Cuando tú, tus hermanos y los niños esten dormidos.

-Vixen escurridiza... No puedo esperar para verte con esto- Insinuante, se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura y besandola hasta quitarle el aliento.

Amy lo sujetó por la cintura, acariciandola con sus manos hasta bajar a su bien formado trasero.

-Ejem- Escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, ambos rompieron el beso con un ruidoso estallido y miraron a Missy avergonzados.

La chica Cooper miraba divertida a la pareja, al parecer había interrumpido un sexi momento.

-Vamos chicos, no tienen porque tener vergüenza, ya sé lo que hacen. ¿Entonces de donde salieron esos sobrinos tan lindos que tengo?

-¿Qué nesecitas Melissa?- Dijo Sheldon.

-Vaya... Sheldon Lee Cooper. ¿Por qué tan serio hijo?

-¿Qué quieres Missy?- Preguntó de nuevo, enojado.

-Mañana volveremos a casa, fue una linda semana... pero mi hijo está enfermo y el estúpido de su padre no es capaz de cuidarlo por si solo.

Y así, luego de dos semanas de visita, Missy y George estaban en el aeropuerto de Lax junto a su hermano, cuñada y sobrinos que los acompañaron para despedirlos.

-Adios, Shelly... Te extrañaré, cuida a tu hermosa familia- Missy lo abrazó afectuosamente y para su sorpresa, Sheldon la rodeó con sus brazos. -Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias- Respondió sonrojado.

-Adios Amy, por favor no pierdas la paciencia con tantos chicos Cooper- Bromeó abrazando a Amy.

-Adios Missy, lo intentaré- Se río suavemente. -Dale muchos besos y saludos a tus niños. Adios George.

-Adios, Amy... fue bueno venir aquí, los niños me hacen muy bien- George tomó a Amanda en sus brazos, luego la bajó y abrazó a Luke para finalmente apoyar su enorme mano en el vientre de Amy. -Y espero conocer al pequeño neutrino en mi próxima visita.

-¿Siquiera sabes que es un neutrino?- Dijo Sheldon sarcásticamente.

-Sheldon...- Murmuró Amy.

-Lo siento. Adios, denle mis saludos a mamá y díganle que en cuanto nazca el bebé iremos a Texas.


	18. capítulo 18

El pequeño hijo de los Cooper, estaba recostado en el sofá; con sus manos un encima de la otra en su estomago y con la mirada concentrada en la pantalla del televisor.

-Hola, Luke- Saludo Amanda al llegar.

-Hola- Respondió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Que estás viendo?- Pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Batman: The Dark Knight- Dijo sin mirarla todavía.

-Esta película tiene siglos...

-No, se estrenó en el año 2008; no es tan vieja.

-Y papá dice que está sobrevalorada, todo el mundo dice que ese actor es el mejor. Pero no es cierto- Dijo Amanda.

-¡Es el mejor Joker de todas las películas de Batman!

-Prefiero a Jack Nicholson...

-¿A Jared Leto...?

-¡Oh por Dios, no! Que pesadilla fue ver esa película.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la película un largo rato, Amanda le prestaba toda la atención del mundo y luego se dio cuenta de algo peculiar, en una escena donde se lo mostraba a Joker sin maquillaje.

-¡Ese es Heath Ledger!- Exclama sorprendida.

-Claro que es Heath Ledger. ¿Estás mirando la película hace 40 minutos y no te diste cuenta que es el?

-Es tan guapo... es el mismo que interpretó a Ennis en Brokeback Mountain- Comento casualmente.

-¿Y por qué viste esa asquerosa película?- Pregunta Luke escandalizado.

-No es asquerosa, de hecho ganó varios premios y se trata de amor, de que no importa de quien te enamores...

-Le diré a mamá y papá. ¿Viste esa película en la casa de Penny?- Si, estaba muy enojado.

-¡No! La ví en mi iPad, cuando la busqué por internet.

-¡Amanda, sólo tienes 8 años! No puedes ver esas películas.

-¡Esta bien, lo siento no la veré de nuevo! Ahora, veamos otra película y que sea de Heath Ledger. ¿Que recomiendas?

-Mmh... bueno, podemos ver el patriota, corazón de caballero.

-¡10 cosas que odio de ti! Esa película es hermosa- Dice ella risueña.

-Oh, podemos ver los hermanos Grimm.

-¿Brokeback Mountain...?

-¡No miraré esa película! Propuesta: miramos El patriota y luego los hermanos Grimm.

-Contrapropuesta: Secreto en la montaña y tu te cubres los ojos en las escenas obsenas, luego El patriota.

-El patriota y luego 10 cosas que odio de ti, oferta final... siempre dices que no quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ahora lo haré si ponemos las películas que me gustan.

-Trato- Dijo sonriendo.

Estaban a la mitad de la película cuando Sheldon y Amy regresaron del trabajo.

-Hola niños. ¿Que están mirando?

-El patriota...

-¡Oh! Esa película es buena- Sheldon hace una pausa y mira a Amy. -Se trata de un granjero dirige un grupo militar contra los chaquetas-rojas, después de que un oficial británico desatara su furia.

-Interesante- Dice Amy sin interés. -Bueno, ustedes miren esa película y yo dormiré un poco... tener a un bebé dentro de mi vientre todo el día y todos los días es agotador.

Sheldon observó a Amy mientras subía las escaleras, la notaba muy agotada y un poco afligida. No sabía por qué y no pretendía dejarla así, decidido se levantó del sofá.

-¿Papá adonde vas, no terminarás de ver la película?- Dijo Amanda al verlo marcharse.

-Tengo que hablar con tu madre, ustedes sigan sin mi.

Amy estaba recostada en la cama, suspiro cansada. A sus siete meses de embarazo, se sentía hinchada y adolorida como si el bebé pudiera nacer ahora mismo. Se frotó el vientre buscando darse un poco de comodidad y alivio.

-¿Estas bien Amy?- Pregunto Sheldon entrando a la habitación.

-Si, sólo estoy cansada- Respondió dando la vuelta para mirarlo. -Sheldon, abrázame...

Él hizo caso y se recostó a su lado, Amy se acomodó en su pecho y restrego su rostro en el cuello del físico, provocando una risita de su parte.

-¿Alguien nesecitaba atención?- Pregunto divertido, ladeó más su cuello para darle mejor acceso.

-Fue un día realmente agotador y te extrañe, eso es todo- Dijo, ahora estaba besándole el cuello. -Además... con la visita de 2 semanas de tus hermanos no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros.

-Mmh, lo sé. Se quedaron más de lo planeado pero tienes razón y yo también te he extrañado. ¿Es seguro hacerlo debido a tu condición?- Le pregunto algo preocupado, no quería hacerle daño a ella y mucho menos a su bebé.

-Encontraremos la forma no te preocupes- Se acercó y lo beso apasionadamente rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

-Espera, los niños están abajo y podrían escucharnos... o peor aún, pueden venir aquí.

-Entonces tendremos que ser silenciosos.

-¿Y si les digo que vayan a la casa de Penny por un rato?- Sugirió sonriendo.

-Es una buena idea, pero Luke está viendo su película.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, ¿te gustaría que te apaguen el televisor cuando estás concentrado mirando un documental de koalas?

-¡Buen Dios, no!

-¿Entiendes? A él no le gustará eso, es un Cooper así que sé de lo que hablo.

-Lo convenceré... Tu esperame aquí- Susurró besandola un poco más.

Sheldon bajo a la sala y encontró a sus hijos concentrados en la televisión, tenía que dar una buena excusa para que salgan de la casa.

-¿La película ya terminó?- Pregunto tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

-Todavia falta media hora- Dijo Luke sin mirarlo.

-¿Por que no van a la casa de Penny? A visitarla un rato.

-Estoy terminando de verla, sabes que odio dejar las cosas sin concluir- Aclaró molesto.

-Por favor... ¡Toma, te daré dinero para que vayan al cine!- Exclamó sacando su billetera.

-¿Por que insistes tanto en que nos vayamos?- Pregunto Amanda mirándolo atentamente.

-Por que... bueno, yo quería... ¡Queria mirar la película de Linterna Verde!- En realidad dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿La película de Linterna Verde? ¡Es un fiasco!- Dijo Amanda.

-¡Es una total falta de respeto al cómic! ¿Por que quieres verla? Tu la odias.

-Bueno, si no quieren verla tendrán que irse.

Sheldon les entregó el dinero y se fueron, ansioso volvió a la habitación pero Amy estaba en el baño. Se sentó en la cama suspirando cansado, ella salió y gateo por la cama para abrazarlo por detrás.

-¿Los niños ya se fueron?

-Si, fue difícil convencerlos...

-¿No te gustaría irnos un fin de semana, libre de niños? Sólo nosotros dos... planeando algo para pasar el tiempo, además tu trabajas demasiado y me siento un poco sola- Murmuró en su oído, mientras pasaba sus uñas por su cuero cabelludo y bajando a su cuello.

-Los hoteles son muy costosos ahora- Respondió en voz baja, ladeando la cabeza para que siga recorriendo con sus uñas.

-Hay uno bastante económico en Altadena, creo que podría conseguir algo...- Hablaba con un tono aún más bajo, no pudo resistir y beso el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Tambien podrías conseguir algo aquí si lo desearas...- Dijo con voz grave y seductora, moviendo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para atrapar sus labios.

-Escucha- Volvió a decir Amy alejando sus labios. -Sé que tú también lo quieres, un lugar privado, sólo nosotros dos antes de que nazca el bebé. ¿No quieres que nos volvamos una pareja aburrida, verdad?

-No, no quiero eso...- Dijo en voz baja sintiendo como Amy le acariciaba la nuca y el cabello.

Se dió vuelta y la sujetó de las caderas, la recostó en la cama sin alejarse de su boca ni un minuto. Amy le revolvía el cabello con las manos, dándole un aspecto salvaje y masculino; amaba verlo así, la apariencia que tenía cuando estaban en pleno proceso de hacer el amor era totalmente diferente a su aspecto diario.

-¿No es aburrido ahora, no?- Dijo Sheldon besando y lamiendo su cuello.

Amy no dejaba sus manos quietas mientras recorria su espalda; desesperada volvió a atrapar la boca de su esposo, tener sus labios unidos a los de él era un sentimiento muy profundo. No quería separarse por más que le faltara el aire, seguía el beso moviendo los labios con presición y al compás con los de su esposo rodeandole el cuello con los brazos, Sheldon sonrió encima de su boca provocando que casi se desmaye.

Comenzó a profundizar el beso. Cada vez la besaba con más pasión. Cuando ella lo permitió dio entrada a su lengua y empezó a recorrer su boca. Sus lenguas peleaban por dominancia mientras jugaban entre ellas. Con cuidado dada la condición de su esposa, Sheldon se puso encima de ella tratando de no aplastarla.

-Amy abre un poco más las piernas- Murmuró tomando su mentón para que lo mire, ella abedecio y separo las piernas haciendo que Sheldon se colara entre ellas. -Eres tan linda, no creo aguantar más- Dijo sacando a relucir su acento de Texas.

-¿Te he dicho que me vuelve loca tu acento sureño?- Dijo divertida envolviendole la cintura con las piernas.

-Unas mil, pero puedes decirmelo las veces que quieras...

Sheldon recorrió el cuerpo de su esposa, quitándole las prendas egoístas que ocultaban su cuerpo. Acarició sus senos desnudos, eran un poco mas grandes de lo que recordaba y sin poder evitarlo besó y acarició cada uno, luego volvió a atacar sus labios.

Amy lo empujó un poco más hacia ella y el físico le quitó el resto de su ropa interior, quedando en medio de sus piernas. Ella lo aprisiono apretandolo en la cintura, Sheldon estaba justo donde lo quería pero sin entrar todavía.

Una leve sensación de incomodidad lo invadió al ver su vientre, que no era tan invasivo, pero de todas formas no dejaba de sentirse algo raro.

-Ya hemos hecho esto Sheldon, no le pasara nada al bebé.

-Esta bien, pero no dudes en decirme si te lastimo...- Dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos mientras que, con un movimiento cuidadoso y sensual, entraba en ella.

Por otro lado, Luke y Amanda estaban en una heladería del vecindario, cuando se encontraron a alguien inusual.

-¡Hola!- Dijo una adorable voz.

Los hermanos se dieron vuelta y reconocieron un lindo rostro.

-¡Hola Quinn!- Dijo Amanda.

-¿Que están haciendo aquí?

-¿Sarcasmo?- Le pregunta Luke a su hermana y ella niega con la cabeza. -Pues, es obvio que vinimos a comer helado.

-Por supuesto- Dice Quinn con una sonrisa. -¿Como estás Luke? Hace semanas que no te veía.

-Estoy bien- Respondió sonrojado, recordando el beso que ella le dió semanas atrás.

-Tambien estoy bien- Dijo mirándolo atentamente, dándole un vistazo a sus labios.

-Bueno dejaré solos a los enamorados, quiero un helado de vainilla- Amanda camino hacia dentro del local.

-¡No somos enamorados!- Exclamó el niño enojado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no habían hablado hace semanas.

-Oye tenemos que hablar- Luke dijo serio.

-¿De que quieres que hablemos?

-Lo del otro día...

-¡Lo sabía, tu también estás enamorado de mi!- Exclamó abrazándolo.

La pequeña rubia se volvió a armar de coraje y besó sus labios, está vez fue más largo.

-¡Que crees que estás haciendo!- Se safó de su abrazo mirándola furioso.

-Pensé que era lo que querias.

-¡Pues no! ¡No es lo que quiero!- Camino rápido a buscar a su hermana. -Tenemos que irnos.

-Acabamos de llegar Luke- Reprochó mirándolo enojada.

-¡Dije que ya nos vamos!

Ella a regañadientes lo siguió, su hermano era igual de obstinado que su padre.

-¡Ahhh! Eso fue fascinante- Decía Sheldon agitado, abrazando a Amy contra su pecho desnudo.

-Si, absolutamente fascinante. Aunque ahora no me encuentro en mi mejor estado...- Dijo acariciando su creciente vientre. -Cuando este muchachito salga, volveré a tu cima...

-Sé que lo haras- Sheldon amaba estos momentos, cuando él la hacia suya de la manera más amorosa y carnal que conocia y sabía que al pasar el tiempo se volvería aún más especial. -Te amo tanto, Amy...

-Yo también te amo- Dijo ella con voz dulce.

-Y soy tuyo para siempre...

-Yo también seré tuya, para toda la vida- Lo tomo del cuello para volver a besarlo. -No creí que fuera así...

-¿Así como?- Pregunto confundido.

-Las personas dicen que el matrimonio se desgasta con los años, cuando se atoran en la rutina; con los hijos y el trabajo. La pasión y el amor se pierden poco a poco, siempre tuve miedo de que pudiera pasarnos a nosotros.

-Nunca nos va a pasar- Aclara convencido.

-¿Como estás tan seguro?

-Por que no somos como las demás personas, tenemos otro tipo de relación. Además nuestro matrimonio es admirable y nuestros hijos son inteligentes, adorables y educados.

-Tienes razon, a veces me preocupo demasiado.

-No lo creo, yo también tengo ese miedo a veces...

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto Amy sorprendida.

-Si, siempre tuve ese miedo de que tú veas que puedes conseguir a alguien mejor que yo y... me dejes- Confeso con evidente tristeza.

-Eso no pasará, espere tantos años por ti y ahora que te tengo, no dejaré que te vayas- Dijo convencida abrazándolo.

-Tampoco dejaré que te vayas...

-¡Pero que te ocurre!- Le gritaba Amanda a su hermano.

-Ya no quiero helado, eso es todo- Respondió tranquilo.

-No es cierto. Te querías ir porque Quinn estaba ahí.

-¿Y que si fue por eso?- Pregunto enojado.

-Nada, simplemente quiero que me lo digas...

-¡Esta bien! Quería irme por qué ella estaba ahí, me sentí muy incómodo y además me...- Cerro la boca, había dicho demás.

-¿Además que?

-Nada- Se apresuró y siguió caminando.

-¡Por favor dime!

-No.

-¿Por que?

-Por que... por qué... tengo descendencia texana y la decisión de un hombre texano tiene que ser respetada. ¡Por eso!

-En primer lugar; no eres un hombre, eres pre-adolescente por qué todavía no tienes doce años y en segundo, es una explicación estúpida.

-Volvio a besarme...

 **Continuará...**

 **AC: Un capítulo con claras referencias de mi actor favorito, Heath Ledger. La parte donde Luke le dice a Amanda que esa película es "asquerosa" fue lo mismo que me dijo mi novio a mí, cuando un día llegó a casa y me encontró mirando la película, pero luego la encontró aceptable jajaja.**


	19. capítulo 19

Amy y Sheldon esperaban en la sala de maternidad, ambos estaban ansiosos; hoy finalmente sabrían el sexo de su bebé. No es que eso fuera importante pero fue una buena expectativa durante el embarazo.

-Amy Farrah Fowler - Cooper- Llamó el doctor Wheeler.

Entraron al consultorio, Amy se recostó en la camilla, subiendo su suéter y tomando la mano de Sheldon mientras el gineco obstetra untaba el gel en su vientre.

-¿Como han estado?- Preguntó el simpático doctor. -¿Y que esperan hoy Luke y Amanda? ¿Un niño o una niña?

-No nos dijeron nada, en realidad no nos importa mientras esté saludable- Respondió Amy.

-Bueno, hoy está posando exelente- El doctor sonrió mientras miraba la pantalla. -Y efectivamente... es un niño.

Amy sonrió mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Un... un niño?- Habló Sheldon por primera vez.

-Claro Dr. Cooper, ahí esta su pequeño pene- Señaló con el dedo.

-Un niño- El físico volvió a mirar a Amy y la besó tiernamente.

-En un momento les imprimo el ultrasonido.

-¡Es un niño!- Exclamó Sheldon nuevamente mientras conducía de vuelta a casa.

-Dijiste que no importaba de que generó era- Le recordó Amy riendo mientras miraba la foto del ultrasonido con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero para serte sincero, en realidad esperaba que fuera niño porque... quería que Amanda siga siendo mi única niña.

-Sheldon, eso es muy tierno- Ella se acercó y tomó su mano. -Te amo.

-Yo también...

Mientras, Penny y Leonard cuidaban a los niños. La pareja estaba en la cocina preparando sándwiches.

-¿Qué crees que sea el bebé?- Le preguntó Leonard a Penny.

-No lo sé, creo que dos niños no estarían mal.

Leonard miró a su esposa, deseando el día en que ellos también tengan sus propios hijos.

-Estaba pensando en que podriamos ver a un médico... para empezar a intentarlo.

-¿Intentar qué?

-Tener un bebé.

-Leonard, no nesecitamos ver a ningún médico. Haces el amor y... ¡PUM! Nace un bebé.

-Yo sólo digo que estamos juntos hace años, podríamos intentarlo.

-Esta bien, hagámoslo- Dijo Penny con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, en cuanto el Shamy venga por sus hijos, nosotros oficialmente abriremos la fábrica de bebés.

Sheldon y Amy tocaron la puerta de la casa Hofstadter, siendo recibidos por sus hijos y sus vecinos, todos los miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Leonard.

-Bueno...

-¡Ya escúpelo!- Exclamó Penny sentándose en el sofá.

-Es un niño...- Anunció Sheldon sonriendo enormemente.

-No lo entiendo... ya pasaron más de 4 meses y no ha pasado nada- La rubia se dejó caer en la cama, mirando con tristeza la prueba de embarazo negativa.

-Vayamos al médico, ya te lo dije.

-Esta bien, está bien... mañana.

Y así, al día siguiente Leonard y Penny estaban en el consultorio del doctor. Le hicieron unas pruebas a Penny y después de dos semanas regresaron para que les informen los resultados.

-¿Qué está sucediendo doctor, porque no podemos concebir?- Preguntó Leonard, expectante y temiendo que el sea el problema.

-Bueno, se los haré simple. El problema es que tus espermas no llegan hasta el óvulo, el óvulo queda demasiado lejos y el esperma no llega a alcanzarlo, entonces se mueren.

Se quedaron mudos.

-Pero... pero... hay tratamientos para ello, verdad?- Pregunto Penny.

-Hay una posibilidad de que quede embarazada señora Hofstadter, pero debo decirle que es muy remota. Lo siento, pero si esto no mejora con los tratamientos... serás infértil.

Un frío casi helado pasó por el cuerpo de Penny, las náuseas se apoderaron de ella y de un momento a otro se puso pálida.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Leonard.

-Quiero ir a casa- Murmuró inaudiblemente, se levantó y salió del consultorio.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que se enteraron de la noticia. Leonard trataba al máximo de consolar a Penny y decirle que no tenía la culpa de nada, pero ella estaba muy aflijida.

-¿Que te sucede? Estás muy rara este último tiempo- Comentó Amy, estaban solas en la casa de la neurobiologa.

-Han pasado muchas cosas...- Respondió en voz baja mientras le servía a Amy un té de manzanilla, desvío su mirada a su vientre, era tan lindo, de tamaño sobresaliente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que limpió distraídamente.

-¿Penny que ocurre? Puedes contarme lo que sea, bestie te he visto muy mal y me estás preocupando.

-Amy voy a contarte algo pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie... Bueno, sé que le dirás a Sheldon pero asegúrate de que no se lo cuente a nadie- Dijo tomando asiento y bebiendo su propio té.

-Claro, que ocurre?

-Leonard y yo...- Suspiró, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. -Hemos intentado tener un bebé estos últimos 4 meses pero no hubo resultado, así que fuimos al doctor para ver qué pasaba, me hicieron unas pruebas de sangre y...

-¿Y?

-No puedo... No puedo tener hijos, soy infertil- Confesó firmemente pero temblando.

-Oh... Penny, yo- Amy no sabía que decir, se sentía mal por su mejor amiga.

-No tienes que decir nada Amy, no te preocupes. Es sólo que bueno... Yo y Leonard queríamos tener un hijo y cuando el médico me dijo eso no pude quedarme allí por más tiempo, es tan extraño y frustrante porque... porque...- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -¡No puedo hacer lo único que una mujer es capaz de hacer y los demás no!

 **Continuará...**


End file.
